The One That Got Away
by b.goddess
Summary: Santana moved out to New York to pursue her dreams. But when she got out of Lima she was haunted by the same beautiful nightmare. Will she find out who is this mystery girl of her dreams? BRITTANA. Romance, Humor, Life, Drama, Fluff, Etc.
1. Chapter 1: A Part of Me

_"You're my first..." _She whispered to me softly as I fell asleep. I fight the sleepiness to ask or maybe answer but my body failed me.

I jolt and woke up from the same beautiful nightmare I'm having almost every week since I got out of Lima. Yes, I lived in a small town called Lima in Ohio. After I graduated from McKinley High I moved here in New York. I spent the last two years studying Pharmaceuticals (in which my mom pushed me to take because she wanted me to help my dad manage our clinic and pharmacy). But then after some thorough thinking I stopped studying and start pursuing my own dreams.

My mom cut me off and stopped sending me allowance so I shared an apartment with my best enemy turned to best friend, Quinn. We live in a not -so-fancy condo unit in New Haven for quite some time. It was close to Yale where Quinn was currently finishing her law degree. After a year she moved in with Puck (my other best buddy though I don't really acknowledge that fact).

"Satan! Come out!"

Oh, here comes the start of a brand new "beautiful" day. I tried to cover my head with a pillow to block the noises Quinn was making.

"Santana!" She screamed out once she entered my room.

"What the-"

"Oh, so you're awake... Good! Get up!" She practically hit me with a pillow.

"Go away!" I tried to tell her. "What are you doing here this early? Let me guess... you want some more of this?" I wiggled my eyebrows to tease her. She frowned as I make my signature smirk.

"No thanks! Ugh! But you gotta get up!"

"Ugh- No!"

"Ugh-Yes?! C'mon Santana... you have to start finding a new job." She reminded me again of me being so jobless.

I have been fired from an advertising company. I have been there for a year and after a fight -slash -debate with my boss regarding an ad campaign I was kicked out of the board room and BAM! Here I am, lying in bed - JOBLESS! What a shame. I have been job hunting since then and I almost give up. It is now my third month waiting for some calls.

"I don't want another rejection, Quinn... you know that."

"But San-"

"Q, please? Just... just leave me alone." I snapped at her as I try to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. Quinn sighed and walked towards the door.

"Here... I brought you coffee and a sandwich... if you ever need anything just call or text me. I'll be at school all day so..." She trailed off. She sighed again. "Bye, San. I'll see you soon."

I rolled on the bed as hot tears cascaded my face. _I royally fucked up._ My phone buzzed and showed me some notifications but not from any of the jobs I was expecting from. It was another bill to pay. The landlord of this unit gave me two more days to pay her and if I still don't pay her I'll be out.

**2 days later...**

"What? You can't do this! C'mon Mrs. Troy..." I almost beg my landlord on the phone. She changed the lock of the unit after I left to jog. When I returned I was so shock to read her note.

_"I'm sorry, Miss Lopez. I have given you enough time to pay."_

"Well, can you just let me in so I can grab some few things? I still have my appliances in there."

_"That's not my problem anymore... it belongs to me now. I'll consider that as your payment."_

"But-"

_"Good bye."_ Before I can even say one last thing she cut me off. I kicked the door and screamed on top of my lungs. After I calmed myself down, I picked up some more stuff I have that was outside the unit. _Oh, my... I only have one place to go._

"Well, well, how's my favorite Lesbro?" Puckerman said as he followed me towards their kitchen.

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him as I get a bottle of water from their fridge. Their apartment isn't as good as mine but it's still pretty nice and it's all because of Quinn. She can literally turn a room into a house. She's so organize and neat - a great opposite of Puck.

"What's up with you?" She asked me with a tone of concern.

I can no longer hold my bitchy-ness and broke down. He brought me in his arms and just held me as I cry.

"I - I'm..." I tried to speak but my sobbing overpowered my voice.

"Okay, San, just... just stay here, okay? I don't care how small this apartment is... we can still squeeze in here. See?" he laughed but I know that he is serious in his offer. I tried to refuse but Quinn came back from the groceries and forced me to stay since I only have a few dollars left in my credit card.

I told them that I'd only stay for a few days - days that turned out into weeks and weeks that turned to a month. I am beyond thankful to them. I tried to make myself useful in my stay there. I continued to find job but no luck arrived.

"Another shot?" the bartender offered me as I took another shot of the tequila he offered me. I lost count of all the shots I had taken. Okay, I am totally fuzzy. I make my way to the dance floor and started swaying through the beats. I felt a hand grip my waist. I turned around to see who it was but my eyes failed me. It was all blurry but I smelled a very familiar scent I just can't make out where I smelled it from. We started grinding on each other until the beat stops.

_"Hey, B, c'mon... let's go!" _I heard a voice shouting from my behind.

"What a small world... but I'll see you again next time." I heard a very soft and seductive voice whisper in my ear. I felt myself blush but when I try to focus my vision on her she was gone. All that I can see is her blond hair swaying while moving away.

"Wait!" I try to stop her but it's too late. She's gone.

Morning came; I didn't even realize I slept again here at the bar. Joseph, the bartender poked me to wake me up.

"Hey, Lady S, you're making it your hobby to sleep in here."

"Fuck! I - I'm sorry."

"No worries. Go home now." He shrugged with his English accent.

As expected my head was pounding because of my freaking hangover. Aargh! I hate mornings. I smell like shit as I walked out of the bar. My make up was all washed up. My phone rang suddenly. The caller was unknown I tried to ignore it. I placed my hand on my pocket. _I have spent my last money on some stupid drink. I can't believe it._ My phone rang again. I got irritated and answered it once and for all!

"What?" I snapped and bring out Aunty Snixx.

"H-hello Ma'am, is this Miss Santana Marie Lopez?" he asked with a nervous voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I -I'm Jay Thomas from-"

"I don't give a damn about you. What do you want? I don't even know you." I told him.

"I am a manager from Bank of America. Are you Miss Santana?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Okay, I am calling to inform you that you're grandmother, Alma Lopez left you with quite an impressive amount of money. She instructed her lawyer to give you this when you turned 21 and today, based on my records is your 21st birthday. If you have time to go here so we could talk-"

"Wait... Hold up! My... my abuela? Am I hearing this clear? She left me with what?"

"I cannot really discuss on the phone about the exact amount. So if you're free today or any other days feel free to come here so we could talk." He said more calmly and business toned.

"Okay... and how can I trust that you're telling the truth?"

"Just go here, Ma'am. You have nothing to lose."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I walked faster towards Puck and Quinn's apartment.

"Okay. So, I'll see you soon. Happy birthday to you Miss Santana. Good bye!"

I talked to Quinn and Puck and told them about the good-wait, slash that-GREAT news I've received. They told me to go and check if it is really true. They both greeted me with a special happy birthday banner and they handed me their gifts. After that, they convinced me to go so I ran through the shower and fix myself. I promised them to go home as soon as I can to celebrate with them. I wore a hoodie, leggings and sneakers on. I try to keep it casual since I don't really know if this Jay guy is telling the truth. I don't care about my looks today; I'm still wearing a "hangover" banner on my forehead. Shower isn't a good help today. I sighed as I stood in front of the bank. _This is it. He better tell me the truth this time._ I went inside. I gulped as busy tellers and accountants talk to their own clients. A woman in the front desk asked me if I have an appointment today but I ignored her. I went to scan the area and look for the manager's office.

"What? I have been a client here for almost 3 years and you'd tell me that I cannot have a loan?" A familiar voice from my far left side shouted. The accountant tried to calm her down. I went nearer to them to see who the girl was but the woman in the front desk held my hand.

"Ma'am, do you have an appointment today?" She asked me again and she's clearly emphasizing every word she said. _Bitch face on! _

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I raise my eyebrow while looking at her hand. But she didn't let go, instead she tightened her grip and tried to pull me out.

"Let me talk to the manager!" The familiar voice demanded. I cannot hear what the accountant is telling him because this woman is so freaking annoying. I break free from her grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at her. She was shocked and intimidated.

"Guards, take her out!" She motioned for them to take me out. _Oh, no! I'm not going to get another kick out this time!_

"Don't you dare touch me." But it was too late the guards tried to drag me out. "No!" I shouted. "I have an appointment! Call your manager, now!" I demanded. "What are you looking at?" I told the woman in the front desk. "I said call the manager, NOW!" I shouted when I'm almost near the door.

"Wait... Santana?" The familiar voice called me. I immediately looked at her direction and I was shocked to finally confirm who she is.

"Britt? Brittany? Is that you?"

"What's happening here?" A tall and handsome man appeared with papers at her hands. He's maybe in his early 40's. The guards stopped from walking.

"I'm Santana Marie Lopez!" The man in suit widened his eyes and gasp.

"Oh, goodness! Let her go... let her go!" He instructed the guards frantically. "Oh, I-I'm s-sorry Miss Lopez. Are you alright?" He frowned at the woman on the front desk and shook his head. I wear my signature smirk. "Umm... My-my office is this way, Ma'am so that we could talk."

"Hmm... my friend over there..." I pointed to Brittany's direction. "needed to talk to you too." He nodded. "Come on Brittany." I smiled at her. Confusion overpowered to her face.

"I haven't seen you in ages, B. How are you?" I told her as we walked out of the bank.

"I'm good. I can't believe that you're here. Thanks for helping me talk to the manager though he didn't really approve my loan." She said sadly.

"You've changed."

"Huh? What... why? What change?"

"You!" I sighed and looked at her. We stopped walking. "What happened to you? Where did you go?" _Why did you left me?_ But I hold myself up. We surely have a lot of things to talk about.

After the whole day of catching up with Brittany I went home. "Hey guys, I'm home..." I called out to Quinn and Puck. The lights were turned off so I figured that they might be out or something.

_**thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Santana

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Santana

_"Hey guys, I'm home..." _

"Oh well, I guess I'm gonna be spending my birthday alone."

"No you're not..." I was shocked to hear someone speak behind me. She slowly walked towards me.

"B - Brittany?" I slowly turned around.

"Hi!" She said with a wide smile. I automatically smiled when I saw her.

"Wait... what are you doing here? H-how did you find me? Did you follow me here?" I rattled out.

"Whoa! One question at a time please..." She teased. "But yes, I uh... kinda followed you here. Sorry..."

"Wow. No, no. Don't be. I'm just a little surprised."

"Don't freak out. I - I'm just here to give you this anyway." She handed me a box.

"What's this?"

"Happy birthday, Tana." She kissed me on the cheeks but withdraw immediately. She seemed shocked at what she did. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Tears clouded my eyes as I can feel the heat radiated through my body.

"Are you okay? I am really sorry for-" before she can finish her sentence I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you, B!" _I missed you, Britty! _"How did you know?"

"Well, you said it out loud a while ago." She teased again but I gave her a knowing look. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay... how can I forget that today is your birthday, Santana? You were my best friend." _Oh, "were". Ouch! _

"Oh, thank you for this... umm, do you want to come inside?" I asked shyly.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to intrude... besides you have to celebrate your birthday tonight. Maybe you're planning a special night out or something." _Trust me, as much as I wanted to - I can't! I'm broke. I can't even afford to buy my own dinner now._

"Nah, I'd rather spend it with you. I haven't talked to you since grad." I opened the door wider as an invitation for her to come in. I turned the lights on and-

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Santana, happy birthday to you!" _Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel sing together. Quinn walked towards me with a birthday cake on her hand.

"Happy birthday, Santana. Make a wish." Quinn kissed me on the cheek and light up a small candle on the cake. I closed my eyes and blew the candle. They all cheered and hugged me. Their cheers suddenly turned to a deafening silence. I looked at them and see them looking at the direction behind my back. _Oh, Brittany..._

"Brittany?" Tina first spoke. Rachel widens her eyes and screamed. I turned around and see Brittany a little overwhelmed as well.

"Oh gosh! It's Brittany!" Rachel said and ran towards Brittany. She hugged the taller girl and the others followed.

"Where have you been?" Tina said.

"How are you?" Quinn said after she hugged her.

"Girl, I missed you!" Mercedes came after.

"Well… well…" Puck whispered behind me as we watch the scene in front of us.

"What?" I smiled at him.

He smirked, "I know that smile, S."

I sighed, "Nah, I just ran into her."

"Did you talk to her?"

"A little…" My mood suddenly changed from happy to disappointed. Puck nudged my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, San. Let's forget about everything for a moment, okay?" He cheered me up.

"Okay… okay. Can't breathe, Puckerman!" He laughed and squeezed me a little before he finally let go of me. He walked towards Brittany and started talking to her.

After a few minutes Brittany came towards me in the living room while the others are still busy eating and drinking. They were **all** busy in the dining. I don't know what they're planning to do.

"Hey…" She said while sitting down on the couch beside me. I took a sip from my beer and smiled back.

"Hey there." I replied. "Did you like the food?"

"Yup, definitely. I don't have any idea that Quinn could cook that much food." I laughed as she took a sip from my beer. "Why are you here though?"

"Nothing… I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Why?" She asked me curiously. _Oh, boy. I miss seeing those piercing blue eyes of yours._

"I don't know… I'm just not in the mood." I shrugged and stood up to look for the remote of the TV.

"Here… is this what you're looking for?" She offered the remote.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." _Okay… this is really awkward._

"There is something you said earlier about me. You said that I've changed." She told me in a serious voice.

"Hmm… don't think about it. Doesn't matter." I finished the bottle of beer. I stood up to get another bottle but Brittany took a hold of my other hand.

"Are you avoiding me or something? If I'm making you uncomfortable I can leave."

My eyes widened in horror, "Oh no! I mean, yes, it's a bit awkward but I don't want you to leave. Please don't think like that."

"Okay. I'd like to stay for awhile if it's okay so we could, you know, just talk." She stated. I nodded at her and sat down beside her.

"Let's get the party started!" Rachel shouted from the dining area and headed towards the TV. "Karaoke time!"

"Not again…" I groaned to myself. I heard Brittany chuckled. _One of those little things I missed about you is hearing that simple chuckle of yours._

"Okay." I heard Rachel said in the microphone. We are all gathered in the living room. Puck and Quinn are seated on the other couch while Tina sat on the bean bag. "I'd like to greet you once again a happy, happy birthday, Santana! I know that you're going through a rough time right now but I assure you that it will eventually pass-"

"Just sing a song, Rach!" Puck shouted and we all laughed. He earned a glare from Quinn and a pained expression from Rachel. "Seriously though, c'mon Rachel."

"I agree with Puck!" I said and wipe the tear that fell out of my laughter.

"Fine. So, this is a song for you, San." She smiled and took a deep breath.

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day  
>On this day for you, we're gonna love you in every way<br>This is your day, your day  
>Happy birthday to you, to you, to you<em>

Brittany grabbed my hand and placed it on her thighs while starting humming with Rachel. I side glanced Puck which is looking at our joined hands. He sighed then looked at Rachel again.

_Happy birthday to you, you're so young  
>Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun<br>This is your day, your day  
>Happy birthday to you, to you<em>

_This day only comes once every year  
>Because you're so wonderful<br>With each and everything you do, hey_

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day  
>On this day for you, we're gonna love you in every way<br>This is your day, your day  
>Happy birthday to you, to you<em>

_This day is only for you  
>'Cause you're so special in every way<br>Happy birthday to you_

"I hope you're happy this day, Tana." Brittany whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

A few hours and tons of shots later…

Tina, Rachel and Mercedes all went home totally drunk. Puck passed out that's why Quinn and I lifted him to bed. After they were settled in their room, I returned to the living room to fix the pillows on the couch. I remembered that Brittany is still there so I grabbed two blankets just in case. I was disappointed when I didn't see her there. _She took off without saying good bye again._

"Let me guess… you're thinking of me, aren't you?" I heard her coming from the kitchen.

"Shit! You scared me!" She laughed and mumbled a 'sorry'. "I thought you left."

"Nope. I made you this…" She said and handed me a cup of coffee. "I know you're tired and won't get a comfortable sleep if you haven't had coffee tonight. You surely drank a lot."

"I'm glad that you still remember a bit about me." I joked.

"Of course… I remember a **lot** about you." She emphasized.

"Oh, yeah?"

"U-huh. I'll give you a list…" She started pouting her lips while thinking. "You were this awesome, popular, hot and smart girl from Lima. You love to read super thick books that I don't even understand, no one else knew about this aside from me and Quinn. You wear glasses at home because you said that your contacts need to rest once in awhile. Hmm… You are also a compassionate and loyal glee club member." She smirked at me, "Oh and you only sleep wearing your shirt and panties on. Do you still do that?" We both laughed and I playfully smacked her arms.

"That's quite a list." I told her through laughter.

"I told ya!" She smiled and rubbed my back gently. "But to top it all up, you are this girl who is heartbreakingly perfect!" She became serious and her eyes full of emotions.

"Thanks Britt. Today has been a special day because you're here." I hold her hands and squeeze it. She wiped away a tear that escaped from my eyes.

"Why are you crying, San?" She asked me while wiping another tear.

"I…I don't know. Life has been tough and crazy things happened to me today. I just don't know how to handle them anymore. My life is pretty messed up." I sobbed and she pulled me to an embrace. We were lying on the couch as I am resting on top of her. She held me tight until my sobbing stopped.

"Feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I sighed. She reached for the bottle of water from the table and gave it to me. I sit up and took a sip. I lay back down on her. We lay down in comfortable silence. "Britt?"

"Hmm?" She was stroking my hair.

"Can we talk?" I mumbled.

"Yeah… we'll talk but not tonight. You need to rest, San. You had a really long day. Please go to sleep. I'll hold you, don't worry." She said and started to sing me a song.

_When it's black,  
>Take a little time to hold yourself,<br>Take a little time to feel around,  
>Before it's gone,<em>

_You won't let go,  
>But you still keep on falling down,<br>Remember how you saved me now,  
>From all of my wrongs yeah,<em>

_If there's love just feel it,  
>If there's life we'll see it,<br>This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah,  
>I, wont let you go,<em>

I fell asleep in the middle of her song.

**Songs: **_Happy Birthday by New Kids on the Block (Rachel's part)_

_ I Won't Let You Go by James Morrison (Brittany to Santana)_

_**Thoughts?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Need A Job

I slowly glided out of sleep when I hear my name being called.

"San... Santana... Wake up!" I smiled and snuggled closer to the couch. Wait! The couch isn't as warm as it is last night.

"Hey, Satan! Wake up." Quinn shouted again. I groaned as I adjusted my eyes to the sunlight bursting in the living room.

"What?" I stood up and looked around. _Where is Brittany? _Disappointment flows through my whole being. There is no sign of her in the apartment. _I didn't even have her number, address or anything that will lead me to her. She knows where we live but that doesn't mean that she'll be going here every day to hang out. I just... I miss her._ Now I can finally say that she left without even saying good bye.

"Shower, now!" She commanded and looked at me sadly. I can tell that she knows that I'm looking for my other favorite blonde.

"Huh?" I yawned to lighten up my mood.

"I said you have to shower now. C'mon, we'll be late."

"What? What are you talking about? Where are you going?" I asked as I blink my eyes a few more times until I can see her clearly.

"**We** are going out to look for a job." She clarified.

"Oh, nope! I'm done with that." I shook my head and stretched out.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not. C'mon babe, you gotta find a job. You can't just stay here all day and babysit me and Puck." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder. I sigh as I rested my head on top of hers. _I hate it when you are right._

"Okay... we'll give me an hour to prepare." I yawned again.

"You're still tired, aren't you?" I nodded. "Okay, take your bath while I prepare your breakfast." She said sweetly.

"What's gotten into you? Where is my best friend? What did you do to her?" I joked.

"Shut up!" She playfully pinched me.

"Okay... okay. Thanks, Q!" I kissed her on the cheek and ran to the bathroom.

"Yuck!" She shouted from the living room.

As water cascaded my body I can't stop thinking about her. Brittany seems so cheerless yesterday. The natural glow of her blue eyes isn't present. It was replaced by a dull and depressed blue. She smiled and laughed with us but I know her. I can read her actions just like she can read mine. We used to be that way. But I don't know what's bothering her now. A lot has changed, she's no longer the Brittany I know from the past. She treated me like I was just somebody that she used to know. It hurts to see her like that. It hurts to see us like this.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Quinn pulled me out of reverie.

"Are you planning on drowning yourself in there?" Quinn shouted.

"Jerk!" I shouted and I heard her laugh. I decided to get out of shower and get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom she was waiting for me in the living room. She's reading a book or pretending to read it. I know that she's worried about me.

"Food on the table. Eat fast." She said while side glancing me.

"Mm'kay. Thanks!" I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and sat on the stool in front of the breakfast Quinn cooked. She sat down in front of me a moment later. We were silent for a while.

"Don't over think things, San." She said.

"What are you talking about? I'm just eating my waffles here. Go away." I joked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. I'm going to get changed so we can head out." She stood up, I know she wanted to say more things but decided not to. She went to their room and changed her clothes.

**...**

"San, I'm tired!" Quinn whined. I frowned at her.

"You're the one who dragged me out, remember? I told you, we shouldn't have done this!" I snapped at her.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you. Don't start a fight." She started to glare at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at her. "Let's just go home."

"I'm starving." She said.

"Yeah, well... let's go home and I'll cook for you."

"But San-"

"No buts, Q! We're both tired." I shrugged.

"Okay, let me just take you to lunch. Let's go to the diner over there." She pointed across the street. I nodded and headed towards the diner.

We were seated in a booth. The diner looks fancy but it brings out positive atmosphere. The food seems so nice and cheap. I ordered a steak burger with fries and iced tea. Quinn ordered a Caesar salad and mango lemonade. The waiter came back with our orders.

"When did you become Berry?" I looked at her and smirked. She frowned at me.

"When will you stop being a jerk?" She laughed back at me. I frowned and playfully slap her hand.

"Ouch!" She dramatically said. "You are so dead later!"

"Yeah?" We both laughed.

"Hmm... we haven't got the chance to talk yesterday. Well, what happen to you at the bank? I'm taking that it isn't true right? Because if it is, you will not be here seeking for a freaking job."

I half smiled and focus on eating, "It's true." I mumbled.

"I knew it. But it's okay. Don't be disappointed, San. The jerk that made prank on you will get his karma." She shrugged and stuffed her mouth with vegetables. She widens her eyes as if to realize what she just heard. She immediately drank her lemonade. "You mean it's true? You're abuela left you with her money?" Her eyes are still big and she seemed too shock.

"Not only money, she left me with the hospital she owned and her house in Lima and LA." I shrugged. Quinn spitted out the lemonade she was currently drinking.

"Quinn! Ew! You're so gross." I help her wipe her face and neck. I rubbed her back as she began to choke.

"What... I - I don't understand. Why are you-"

"Still here penniless?" I continued for her. She nodded. "Well, my abuela seemed to know what's going on with me and my mom before she... you know." I refused to say it out loud. Quinn nodded as if telling me to continue. "So, she has a condition for me to really get my money. She wanted an authorization from my mom. That means I need to talk to her and go back to Lima."

"Oh, shit." She murmured and gulped. "So, what are you trying to do, S? Are you gonna talk to her?"

"Nope. I'd rather stay penniless." I shook my head.

"But Santana... you have to. No! You **need** to." She emphasized.

"Nope, I don't. Q, you of all people knows what happens when I go and talk to her. She just doesn't understand me. She kept on pushing me to do things that I don't like. We only end up hating each other more."

"Yeah, you're right. But San, you need to think this through. Don't shut the opportunity out."

"Of course, Q."

"Well... whenever you're ready we will be here." She smiled and squeezed my hands.

"I know. Thanks for understanding."

"Aww... don't go mushy on me now!" Quinn teased to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up!" I tickled her until she begged me to stop.

"Okay... Okay! Saaaan! Seriously!" She laughed out. "Wait! Wait. Santana! Stop!" She pushed me and pointed to something.

"What?" I asked totally oblivious of what is she pointing at. She rolled her eyes on me and stood up. She walked to a small bulletin board at the diner and read something. After that she talked to a guy, probably in his forties that looked like a manager. She pointed back to me and the manager nodded. They shook hands and he went back to his own business. She came back wearing a victorious smile.

"What was that about?"

"You have a job."

"What" I asked with wide eyes. "Here?"

"Yeah, is there a problem? Wait. Shit! Sorry, you don't want to be a waiter?"

"No. No!" I immediately shook my head and beamed to her. "Thank you, Q! Finally, this is the only one who didn't reject me."

She smiled, "Well, maybe I am your good luck charm. Go talk to him." She pointed to the guy she just talked to.

"Wait for me here." I said and went to talk to the manager.

After a long, tiring day I was hired at the diner. The manager told me that I can start as soon as I'd like to. He was so kind and considerate. I met some of their staff too. Her daughter co-manages the diner with him.

"She's into you." Quinn said and took a seat on the couch.

"What? Who?" I asked unaware of what she's talking about.

"The girl in the diner..." She stated.

I laughed at her, "You mean the daughter?"

"Yep, that one!" she smiled and wiggled her brows.

"Oh, please? Who doesn't want a smoking hot woman like me?" I said with confidence.

She rolled her eyes at me, "But seriously San..."

"Well, she's nice and seems pretty cool. I don't know... we're not sure if she really is **into** me." I quoted what she said.

"Well, you'll start your work at the diner tomorrow. Good luck!"

"Yeah, thank you. You saved me today. I'll make it up to you when I get my first check." I winked at her and we decided to watch a movie that she likes.

**...**

**3 days later...**

"Closing time!" Dani shouted. Dani is the daughter of the manager who co-manages this diner. Their family owned different diners all over the country that's why her father often left her here to manage.

"What a day." I said as she walked towards me.

"You look exhausted. Go home." She said nicely.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Santana. We'll be fine." She nodded and patted me on the back. "Okay. Go now."

"Thank you." I gathered all my things at the locker and head out. It was raining and I only had my jacket with me.

"Oh, boy... this will be quite a night." I sighed and started walking on the pavement.

I refuse to ride on a taxi because I still don't have any money aside from what Quinn gave me. I was in a deep thinking when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Santana!" I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned around and see it was Brittany.

"Brittany!" I came running towards her and hugged her. I felt that she hugged me back.

"Where are you going? Santana, you're freezing." She said and rubbed my back. She was holding an umbrella to shield us from the rain.

"I'm headed home. I just went out of work actually. How about you?" She lifted the things she was holding up.

"I just got off of work as well... I'm sorry I left the apartment without saying good bye. I am waiting for you to call 'cause I saved my number on your phone." She said. I frowned because I didn't know. "Oh, so... I guess you didn't know. Sorry." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Give me your phone." I told her and she handed me her phone. "Now, let's give each other a call."

"Cool..." she said and I looked at my watch.

"Hmm... do want to grab some coffee?" I asked her.

"Uh-"

"Hey, Santana..." I heard Dani called my name from her car. I ducked down to see her on the window.

"Hey..." I said.

"I knew it was you. Need a ride?" She said. I was about to reject her offer but Brittany told me that she needs to go.

"Hey, Tana... I really have to go. Maybe you should ride with her. You might get a cold... it's freezing out here."

"Britt-"

"Good bye, San." She smiled at me and waved me a good bye. I sighed and turn to look back at Dani.

"Hop in. It's raining really hard." She shouted. I nodded and thanked her.

"Where is your umbrella?" She asked me. She handed me a tissue box and I start drying myself.

"Don't have one..." I shrugged.

"You should have **one**." She smiled at me.

"You can drop me off in that corner." I pointed out and sneeze.

"Oops. Let me drive you home. I won't take no for an answer." She joked and I laughed with her.

Dani is really nice. I often catch her looking at me and smiling widely. She always has a prepared cup of coffee and muffin whenever I arrived at the diner. At first I thought that she does this to her other staff as well but when I asked John, Katie and some other staff they said that they haven't had any of that. They teased me but I just glared at them.

She pulled out in front of a pharmacy. "Wait here." She said and went out of the car. She came back with a paper bag on her hands.

"Whoa... it's really cold outside."

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am. Are you?" She asked me back and I nodded. After that she drove me home.

"Thanks for the ride." I unbuckle my seat belt and sneezed again.

"God bless you!" I heard her speak. She grabbed an umbrella and hopped off the car. She went to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "C'mon... it's still raining."

"Dani, you don't have to."  
>"But I want to..." She shrugged and we walk towards the apartment. I was about to unlock the door when Quinn opened it.<p>

"Santa-" She trailed off when she saw Dani. "Oh, hi Dani." She greeted the other girl.

"Hi, Quinn. Good evening." Dani replied.

Quinn looked at the two of us. Dani sensed the awkwardness and broke it off, "Santana, these are for you." She gave me the bag that she bought in the pharmacy. "Those are some meds and Gatorades so that you'll not catch flu."

"Dani, this is too much... I - I can't take this." I said.

"Santana, I bought it for you so..." She checked her wrist watch. "Well, I gotta go. Good night ladies." Before I can say a word she ran back to her car. I waved her a good night as she smiled widely back at me.

"Don't you dare say a word." I said to Quinn as I walked through her. She purse her lips and followed me inside.

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4:You Promised!

"Hmm... I say you got a new chick over there." Puck said when he saw me entered the living room.

"I'm so not in the mood to talk to both of you." I sighed and sat beside Puck. I rested my head over his shoulders as he continued to play a video game.

"There's food in the fridge for you, Satan." Quinn said and unloaded the bag I handed her. "Take these..." She gave me a tylenol and Gatorade. "There's more of that in there and some food as well. Are you sure she's not _that into_ you?"

"Q... You know what, I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself so you know?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, well... I'll ask her tomorrow if she comes by again."

"Ugh! Give me a break."

"Fine... you're no fun!" Quinn sat down at Puck's lap.

"Santana is tired, baby. Just let her rest." Puck told her seriously. Quinn frowned at him and went to the kitchen to grab him a beer.

"Thanks." I murmured.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, I was lying here in the couch restless. I don't know why but I just can't stop thinking of what happened to me over the last couple of days. An idea popped out of my head and quickly typed a text. <em>She said she saved her number on my phone.<em> I scroll down on my contacts and found her name. I sent the text.

_**To Britty: I can't sleep **_

I was about to place my phone down when the screen light up.

_**From Britty: Stop thinking about me... Lol. Seriously though, stop over thinking. **_

_**To Britty: Hahaha. Yeah, you keep me up all night.**_

_**From Britty: Aww... I'm sorry, Tana. Aren't you getting tired?**_

I frowned. _She's probably sleepy now. She'll bid me good night after this._ I was quite disappointed again. Before I can reply she sent me another text message.

_**From Britty: ...'cause you keep running in my head every day and night. :D**_

I blushed and re-read her text. I shook my head. _Not the text I was expecting. _I chuckled to myself. _You still know how to act cute even in text messages._

_**To Britty: Oh, that's why I'm exhausted. But I like it. Why are you thinking about me?**_

_**From Britty: Because I miss you.**_

I am smiling like an idiot now.

_**To Britty: I miss you more.**_

_**From Britty: Well, do you want some company tonight?**_

_**To Britty: Haha. I'd love to but it's raining cats and dogs out.**_

_**From Britty: Don't worry, I kept Lord Tubbs at home so it's safe out. ;-)**_

I laughed out loud at her message. _Dork Brittany is back!_

I typed my reply to her but the doorbell rang. I was immediately frightened. It was followed by a knock. I gulped and ignored the knocks. But the doorbell rang again. I don't wanna wake up Quinn and Puck because Quinn has to wake up early for school. I decided to peep out of the window to know who it was. There's no one outside. I sighed and slightly open the door to be sure. I was about to shout when someone grabbed my waist and covered my mouth.

_"Be quiet."_ She said. The horror in my eyes immediately faded when I saw blue orbs staring at me. I playfully slapped her at her left arm.

"You scared the shit out off me Britt." I saw her wincing in pain. "Oh, shit... I - I'm sorry." I saw her arm bleeding. I am sure that I didn't slap her arm too rough.

"It's okay..." She said.

"Shit... it - it's bleeding, B. C'mon..." I guided her to my makeshift bed and get the first aid kit. I help her unroll the sleeve of her sweater but it was too hard. I can feel her hesitation.

"I am really sorry. Come on, B. I - I won't hurt you. I promise..."

"It's not your fault, Santana." She said softly.

"I uh... we need to-" she nodded and lifted her sweaters off of her. She was left with her tank top on. I saw a wound on her arm and I am now really sure that it was not because of me.

"What happened?" I immediately asked her. I can feel my blood boiling. "Who did this to you?"

"N-no one... I uh... you know how clumsy I am. I just fell and hit my arm on the table."

"You are so lying... What happened, Brittany?" I replied sternly.

"Tana, calm down please? It's nothing."

"It's definitely something!" I hissed. I am not mad at her, I am mad that she got this wound. She doesn't deserve this. I tried not to push her anymore. "Well, let's just fix this for you." She sighed in relief.

"Stop crying, San..." She told me.

"I'm not crying." I said and looked up to her. It's true I'm not really crying.

"You are... in here" She said pointing out to my mind. "And here." She continued and her hand landed on my heart.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Britt! Damn, I don't even let a fly touch you."

"Yeah, I know... you've been super protective of me back in high school. One of your girl friends got mad at me..." she trailed off as we both remember what happened back in McKinley.

...

_"Santana, baby... can we just ditch class and you know... have some good time." Elaine teases me as her hands go up and down my thighs. Unfortunately, I am not in the mood for that now. We are in the cafeteria. I'm waiting for Brittany to show up. Once I saw her entered the cafeteria I waved at her. She waved back but a douche bag boy, Richard came up to her and flirts with her. I rolled my eyes._

_"Baby... please?" Elaine tried again. _

_I was about to reply to her but I saw Richard forcing himself towards Brittany. She doesn't like how persistent Richard is. I just know it and I totally lost it when he tried to grab Brittany and drag her out of the cafeteria. I ran up to them and shouted, "Get your filthy hands off of her." Richard turned around and gulped. I know that he's trying to stay cool on the outside but deep inside he's intimidated by me. "Oh, yeah? Make me!" He challenged me. I smirked and glared at him even more. Elaine came running towards us and asked what is happening. No one answered her. _

_"San, let me handle this..." Brittany said._

_"See... he likes me. Right, babe?" He faced Brittany and attempted to kiss her but I smack him right at his nose. I swear I heard it break. Blood immediately streamed down of his nose and he immediately runaway while swearing and crying. I laughed at him and help Brittany to compose herself._

_"You alright?" I asked her with a worried look._

_"Yeah. Thanks Tana but you didn't have to do that." She smiled at me to assure me that she is really okay._

_"Hmm..." Elaine cleared her throat._

_"What?" I snapped at her. "Just go ditch class if you want to, Elaine. I'm not in the mood."_

_"What the hell, Santana? Last night you were begging me to come over and practically SEXted me. You're such a freaking tease!" She shouted. "You know what? Forget it... I don't fucking need you anyway!" She said and left._

_"Santana..." Brittany gave me a knowing look._

_"What?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed._

_"Oh my! Tana, you're hand is bleeding." _

_"Oh, shit."_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"A little..." I shrugged it off._

_"C'mon... let's go home and I'll clean it for you." She said and grabbed my bag on her shoulder."I'll carry your bag, okay? And... you're aware that Elaine is glaring at us right?" I laughed at her._

_"Yep. She wanted to ditch class to have sex with me but I __**politely **__rejected her..."_

_"Whoa! Is that true?" She asked with a playful shock expression. I nodded and mumbled 'jerk'. "Well. That's a first." She said and I shrugged._

...

"Yeah, she's freaking horny that time and I just left her hanging." I laughed as I pulled out of that memory. "Okay... it's all done. Does it hurt? Do you need some pain killer?" She shook her head.

"I am fine, Santana. I didn't come here to have you babysit me."

"I am not babysitting you. I am taking care of you. There's a difference." I smiled and kissed her at her cheek.

"Want some hot chocolate?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh, coffee for you... wait here. I'll make us some hot chocolate and coffee." She ran out to the kitchen as if nothing happened. I am still thinking where she got that wound from. _You are keeping something from me, Britt. And I don't like it._

She returned to the kitchen holding a tray of hot chocolate, coffee and some muffins. She placed them on the table and plopped down on the couch beside me.

"So, why are you sleeping here? Are you living with them ever since?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "When I move here to study, my mom look for a unit for me and invited Quinn to share a condo unit. We lived together for quite some time at New Haven until Puck asked him to move in with him." I explained.

"Oh, so you're studying? Where? I thought you're working."

"Nope. Not anymore. I dropped out and my mom cut me off-"

"What? Why did you do that?"

"B, calm down. I am not happy with the course I had."

"What did you take up?"

"Pharmaceuticals... she wanted me to help Papi."

"Oh, so she wanted you to take over your family clinic." I nodded. "But you like writing, San. It's your passion."

"Yeah, but they pushed me to take Pharmaceutical instead of journalism. Mami said that she only wanted what's best for me. But after two years I dropped off and fought with my mom. I worked in an advertising company but they were all jerks and kicked me out. So I'm jobless for almost three months."

"Oh, San... I'm so sorry."

I smiled at her, "Don't worry. I have a new job now. I'm working at a diner."

"Well, good for you." She smiled back. I snaked my arm around her waist to cuddle close to her but she tensed up. I immediately pulled back.

"I, uh, I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"It's cool. Sorry." She kissed me on the cheek and fell into silence. _There is something wrong and you will tell it soon._

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked her seriously.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

"Okay... let's start talking. I don't want to push this another time, Brittany."

"Yeah, let's talk." She said sadly.

"What happened to you? Where have you been and why did you go away right after graduation?" I asked her. "I came running at your house after the ceremony to look for you..."

...

_"Brittany... Britt." I happily knocked at the Pierce's door. Her mom greeted and hugged me warmly._

_"Santana, congratulations... I am so proud of you!" she said._

_"Thanks Mrs. P! Oh, I need to give this to Britt." I said and lifted the present on my hands._

_"Santana, she left a few minutes ago."_

_"Oh, she went to the party already? Okay, I'll just go and give this to her there." I said and smiled widely. I turned around to live but Mrs. Pierce stopped me. _

_"She didn't go there. She left. She said that it's for the best." Mrs. Pierce compassionate eyes stared at me. Tears clouded my eyes because I didn't know what's happening._

_"What? She what?" my smile completely gone._

_"She's gone, honey..."_

_"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?"_

_"She left. Her dad is with her going to the airport. I, I don't know where she'll go. She said that I should trust her with her decision. I trust my daughter, Santana. I don't understand too but she's too sad when she left. She said that she'll update me to know that she's safe." Mrs. Pierce explained. Tears cascaded my face. Mrs. Pierce held me tight as I continued to sob in her embrace._

_"But why... why will she leave me? Did I do something wrong to her?"_

_..._

"We all waited for your update. I am there at your house every day the whole summer. Hell, I'm basically living at your house and sleeping at your room. I didn't even want to go and study here... I want to stay in Lima hoping that you'd go back soon but you didn't!" I am crying now. This is why I don't want to talk about the bittersweet memories of the past.

"Santana... I'm so sorry. I thought I am doing it for the best but I was wrong. I am really sorry." Brittany hugged me and I cried on her chest. She placed soft kisses on top of my head as she rocked us gently.

"Ssshh... calm down, San. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You always say that! But you apparently leave! Don't say words that you can't keep!"

"I know that you're mad at me, Santana. I don't expect you to understand. But please, don't cry, I hate to see you cry. I hate it more when it's because of me."

"I can't understand because you are not explaining it to me! Why did you leave me, Britt? I thought you're my best friend? Friends are suppose to stick around together. You promised me that you'll be by my side through my ups and downs. You promised that you'll never change! You promised that you will stand beside me through the years! You promised Brittany! Where is the Brittany I knew go? You are so unfair! So fucking unfair, Brittany! You left me... you left me! What's the worse part is I kept worrying all day every day because we don't freaking know where you are. Now tell me, why did you left? What's wrong?" I shouted at her chest.

"San, I left because..." she started her explanation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_

_**I hate cliff hangers too. But I'm sorry to leave you hanging. Just keep on reading and wait for the next chapter.**_

**How is this chapter btw? Did you like it? I really hope so. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Am I Doing?

_"San, I left because..." she started her explanation._

"Because of what?" I asked her.

"Remember what happened the night before the graduation?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I try to recall the memory.

"Why? What happened?"

"Party at Tina's…"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

I tried to recall and shook my head. It's morning now and the sun is rising. _Shit! I gotta work._

"San… let's talk about this some other time. I promise I'll explain it all to you. But I really need to go now. He's waiting for me." I heard that loud and clear. _He is waiting for you? So there is a 'he' in your life now. Well, __**he**__ better treat you like a princess Brittany. __**He **__better be!_

"Yeah… let's talk some other time. Call or text me if you need anything." I shrugged. I was disappointed. Time really flies. Brittany left and I started doing my daily routine.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late." I said while going straight to the locker to prepare. I tied my hair in a bun, put on the apron and applied some lip gloss. I straightened my clothes before going out. There is a coffee and muffin waiting for me at my area. I smiled immediately. There's a sticky note in the cup. <em>Good morning. I hope you're feeling alright. Good luck today, Santana!<em> I re-read the note and looked up to see Dani busy typing something in her office.

At noon, I took my break and went to Dani's office.

"Knock, knock." I said. She was still busy typing. But when she looked up her serious face turned into a lively one.

"Hey…" she said sweetly.

"Hey, Dani. Too busy?" I smiled. "It's lunch time already. I brought you these…" I said and placed in front of her a dish I made for her.

"What's this?"

"Well, it's a secret Santana recipe that will turn a frown into a smile."

"Well… you don't need this to make me smile. Your presence is enough." She laughed at me.

"Hmm… really? Oh, my break is over. Talk to ya later!" I said and walked out of her office. I sighed. _What am I doing?_

When I went home, I am really exhausted. I avoided Dani the whole day but thank God because she's too busy.

* * *

><p>I showered the tiredness out of me and plonked myself to the couch. I decided to call Brittany.<p>

_Ring... ring... ring... Hey this is Brittany S. Pierce, I'm not available at the moment... you know what to do! Beep-_

I didn't leave a message though. I don't know. I just don't want to seem that I'm forcing her to talk to me or something. If she's ready, she'll come to me. I lay down on the couch and stared at the previous conversation I had with Brittany. _I miss you so much, B. What happened to you? What happened to us?..._

Weeks had passed and Brittany hasn't called me back. I am really worried about her. That's a part of me that will never really go away. I care too much about her. She's not answering my calls, it's like she's completely ignoring me again. I'm thankful that my job is quite putting my mind off of her during the day. But during the night, I am wide awake thinking of her.

"Hey... You okay?" Dani pulled me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I said clueless of what she's ranting about.

"Nevermind... you know that I'm talking here for quite some time now and you're not even listening. Great!" She said sarcastically.

"I-I'm sorry Dani... I'm just-"

"Forget it." She smiled at me. She has a very gorgeous smile, I will admit. "No worries, Santana... I know you've got problems of your own. Let's go back to work. Break is over." She stood up and I followed her back to work.

The diner had been quite busy today which was good because it helped me not to think about Brittany all day plus I earned a good tip from the customers.

"Heading out early?" I said when I notice Dani fixing her things and heading out.

"Oh... uh, yeah. I, uh, have to go early. Sorry." I don't know why she's apologizing to me but there's something wrong with her. She's not her usual cheery self.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"O-of course..." She is sweating really badly and she's quite pale.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Before I can reply, she's out.

"Hey, no plans for a Friday night? I see your girl left you... got a problem?" John shouted while cleaning the floor. I glared at him playfully.

"She's not my girl, ass!" I said as we both laugh.

"You sure about that?... because we're not." He winked at me but I only rolled my eyes on him.

It's Friday night and I had my first salary on my hands today. It was given to all the staffs early before Dani's father went off. I called Quinn and Puck to treat them out but they have their own plans so I planned to go out alone. After my shift at the diner, I went home and rest for a while. Then I quickly showered and dressed out for tonight. I'm wearing a black strapless dress that hug my curves, red stilettos, a light make up on and of course don't forget my freaking awesome red lipstick. I'm ready to rock some worlds tonight. I haven't been to the bar in ages. I headed out and hailed a cab. Once I got there I quickly go and order shots. I order different drinks as I talk to Joseph.

"Hey. It's been a while, lady S. Where have you been?" he said as he gave me another shot. I drank it before answering.

"Whoa! It's strong... Hmm. Well, shit happens, Seph. Life has been rough on me for a while so..." I trailed off. He nodded and poured me another shot. I handed him a cash but he shook his head.

"It's on me, don't worry." He shouted as the music became louder and louder. I nodded and mumbled a quick 'thank you' before drinking the shot.

I don't know how much drink I had because I felt quite dizzy now. I started walking to the dance floor to shake off some alcohol in my body. I pushed sweaty bodies who tried to grind me up. I chuckled at them and danced by myself. I tried to stable myself but I lost balance. I close my eyes when I expected to have my greatest fall but strong hands catch me.

"You okay?" Dani mumbled in my ears. I nodded. "Okay... let's get out of here." She said as she carried me out of the bar to get some fresh air.

"Heeeeey Daaaaniiii! Aaaa you followiiiin' me 'ere?" I tried to speak as clear as possible but my voice failed me.

She laughed at me, "What?"

"I said, aaaa you following meeeeee?" I repeated.

"Oh... no. I'm here alone. I was about to head out when I saw you on the dance floor. Small world huh?" she smiled sweetly again. "Let me take you home, San." She carried me to her car and buckled me up. I immediately fall asleep as my head start to pound.

"Hey... Santana." I heard Dani waking me up from my sleep. I blink slowly and realized that we are in front of Quinn's apartment. "We're here." She said.

"Oh, thank you for driving me here." I said. I can feel my head splitting right now. It hurts like hell.

"Do you need help?" She asked me but I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm cool. You've than more than enough. Thanks again." I said and got out of her car.

When I am in front of the door I grabbed for my purse and rummaged through it. _Shit... I forgot my keys inside._ I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. _Good job, Santana._ I sighed and decided to knock. I just hope that they are already home. Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. I started banging on the door. Still no answer. I sighed in defeat.

"Where are your keys?" I jumped up when I heard her voice.

"You scared out the living shit out of me, Dani!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She sounded worried.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you... I left my keys inside and no one is home. I'll just stay here and wait for them. You can go home now, Dani. I know you're tired." I sat down on the front stairs. She sat beside me.

"Okay... then we'll wait together. I'll keep you company until they get back. Do you mind? I promise I won't talk. I just want to hand out with you a little." She rattled off.

"Dani... you don't have to. You're tired." I sneezed.

"God bless you! Did you drink the meds I bought you?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Are you okay?" I nodded but she gave me a knowing look.

"Okay. No. My head hurts and I feel quite dizzy."

"Santana, you're eyes are so red right now." She touched my neck and forehead. "And you're burning up. C'mon, you can stay at my place. It isn't far from here. You need to rest, not me. Will you come with me?" she stood up and waited for my answer.

I am starting to feel cold now and my hands are shaking a bit. She's right. I really need to rest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude, Dani..."

"Affirmative! Let's go, Santana. You have a fever. Let me take care of you." She offered me her hand and lead me back to her car.

...

Dani carried me to what I think is her apartment. I am so groggy right now that I don't know what I'm feeling. She put me down on the bed and left. After a few minutes she came back holding a towel and a bottle of water in her hands.

"Can you sit up?" She asked me softly. I nodded and tried to sit up but I failed. "Okay... do you need help?" I nodded again. _Fucking body won't work. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Dani helped me up to drink the meds and water. After that she settled me back in bed and started to rub the wet towel on my face down to my neck. She gently dubbed it on me, as if she was afraid that I may break at her touch. "Santana... you um... you need to change your clothes. Do you need help?" _I'm fucking useless right now. _I didn't respond. My head still hurts like hell and my vision began to blur. I felt my body tense and the most disgusting part of my day happened. I throw up at Dani. I tried to apologize but I blocked out.

I woke up trying to recognize my surrounding. _Fuck! Where am I?_ I tried to remember the events that happened last night and gulped. My body is covered with the mattress. I tried to control my breathing as I untangled myself from the mattress.

"Relax... nothing happened to us last night." Dani said as she entered the room.

"Oh... I, uh..." I sit up to see that my tight dress still hugs my body.

"How's your head?" She said and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Hurts a little..." I said and sighed.

"You're still warm. Does your body hurt too?" I nodded. "Well, just stay in bed, okay? I'll be right back." She came back with a tray on her hands.

"Whoa. You created a feast this early?" I laughed when she placed the tray in front of me. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Don't like it?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"No, no!" I immediately said. "It's just my stomach still feels funny."

"Oh... well you don't have to eat all this. You may just drink the juice if you want." I nodded as she handed me the glass. After that she held a fork in front of my mouth. I was a little shock at her action. "C'mon. I said last night that I'll take care of you. I hate it when people get sick." The whole day Dani has been so good and caring. She didn't even let me stand or walk. The only time she let me get out of bed is when I took a hot shower and dressed up. She lends me a fresh pair pyjama pants and shirt. I apologized for throwing up last night. She just shrugged and she said that she understood. I went home the next day when I feel better. Dani made sure that I am really okay and fever free.

...

"Still not dating huh?" Quinn smirked at me after a week. Dani has been dropping me off here almost every day. She also sometimes picks me up for work. I don't know what's really going on but I'm starting to like her. I know she likes me, _who doesn't?_ But I still don't know what's going on. Things happened so fast. I shrugged at Quinn.

"San..."

"Q, we're not dating okay?"

"But you do like her..." I rolled my eyes at her. _I hate it when she's right._ "If not you'll not be spending your time with her. You will not let her drive you in and out of here." _She's freaking right again. _I shut my eyes and think about it for awhile.

"I honestly don't know, Quinn. You know me."

"You're right. I think I know you better than you know yourself. So I think you like her. Why don't you give her a shot? It's clearer than a crystal that she likes you Santana."

"Quinn, babe, she's not really showing me if she's in to me..." she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're just too blind to see..." We heard a beep from the outside. "Speaking of your lover, she's here. Oh, she's five minutes early." Then there's a knock on the door.

"Quinn!" I glared at her but she walked past me to answer the door.

"Hey... Quinn?" Dani said with a shy smile.

"Hi, Dani. How are you? Whoa, those are beautiful flowers." She said loudly so that I can hear. _Oh, gosh! She's embarrassing me right now._

"Uh- yeah... I, uh..."

"Santana! Get your fat ass here!" Quinn called me. _I just want to slap this bitch right here, right now!_

When I see Dani I smiled politely at her.

"She brought you flowers!" Quinn giddily said. I slapped her arm.

"Q, can you just-"

"These are for you, Santana." Dani said and offered me the bouquet of flowers.

"Uh... Thanks?" I'm confused. "Thank you... you didn't have to. But these are really beautiful. Do you want to come in?" she shook her head. "Okay... I-I'll just place this on the vase inside." She nodded while she waited for me outside. Quinn is there to keep her company. I glared at Quinn the whole time before we leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thoughts? <strong>_

_**Sorry for the 'Dani' part. I know that you don't like them but please just keep on reading. Next chapters will be interesting. Tell me what you want to happen next. THANKS FOR READING.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Will You Be Mine?

Things got weirder and weirder every day. Dani would pick me up and drop me off from work. I can't really read her. She's too sweet at one point then too distant in the next. I'm puzzled by her. I can finally tell myself that I like her. Whenever I'm with her I get my mind off of Brittany. I haven't heard from her. It's been a month. I got tired of calling, texting and leaving messages in her voice mail. If she's shutting me out again it's fine. But I'm still worried about her. It's a boring Saturday morning for me. Puck and Quinn are still in bed so I decided to make them some breakfast. As I was about to stand from the couch my phone rang. My heart dropped and picked up the phone immediately hoping that it was Brittany. I frowned when I saw an unfamiliar number appeared in my messages. I opened it.

_'Hey beautiful... mind if I take you to brunch today? -Dani'_

How did she know my number? Oh, Quinn! I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed.

_'Hi. What time?'_

_'I'll pick you up in 30.'_

Shit! That fast?

_'Okay.' _I replied since I don't have any plans for today.

I headed to the bathroom instead. I quickly showered and dressed up in a pair of shorts and sweatshirt since I don't feel wearing anything fancy today. As I was tying my sneakers on the doorbell rang.

"Hi..." I was shocked to see Brittany. I stood frozen. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to feel mad. I wanted to let out my rage but I just can't. This is Brittany. There's something about her that calm me. I wanted to shout at her for making me worry and not even respond to my messages but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Santana, I hope you're not mad at me... please don't be mad at me. I know I said that we'll talk but I've been busy. If you only knew..." She trailed off.

"Brittany..." I sighed. "I'm not mad... I'm disappointed. I really wanted to talk to you but you kept on running away from me. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong to you? Why will you shut me out again?" I said in a shaky voice. _I can't break right now... not in front of her. _

"Santana, please don't think that way."

"Brittany!" I almost shouted then I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Brittany, you don't want me to be mad or think of anything negative. But I just can't keep on filling the blanks myself. You've been gone for years. I just want some answers. Is it that hard? Is it too much to ask?"

"San..."

Knock. Knock. Knock. _Shit! I almost forgot about Dani._

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh, I guess this is not a good time to talk huh?" I nodded again and shut my eyes. I took another deep breath again.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I didn't know that you'll come by today."

"It's okay, Santana. I should've told you first. Let's just talk some other time." She gave me a half smile. I know she's as disappointed as I am but I can't just cancel on Dani.

"Yeah, even though I don't know where that _other time_ is." I said and grabbed my phone and keys. I opened the door and saw Dani holding a single rose.

"Hi." She said sweetly and offered me the rose, "for you... are you ready?" I looked at Brittany and noticed that Quinn is already awake and animatedly talking to Brittany.

With one last glance to Brittany I said, "Yeah... I think I am." I said as we head out.

...

**Brittany's POV**

I really wanted to talk to Santana. I'm ready to answer all of her questions but then there's a knock on the door. I think there's an invisible force that doesn't want us to have this conversation. When she opened the door I saw a charming woman smiling widely at her. I cannot really see Santana's face because she has her back on me. I slowly walk to the living room and found Quinn sitting on the floor. She just woke up. Her face immediately shined when she saw me.

"Brittany!" She squealed and jumped up to me. "You're here!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing... I just missed you. That's all."

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Yep. I do!" She smiled goofily. "Where's Santana?" I pointed at the door and she glanced at them. "Oh, shit. Dani's here..." she whispered.

"Who? Is she..." I cannot really say the word.

"No, no! She's her boss. But I don't know. They're acting like teenagers over the past couple of weeks." She shrugged. "Hey, Satan... leaving too early? Can you grab something from the grocery before you go home later?"

"No... I'm leaving, Q! Bye guys." She shouted then she's out. I heard the car drove off. I plopped down on the couch. The couch is still messy with too much pillows and a tangled mattress. This is where Santana slept. I inhaled the scent of Santana's body in her things while Quinn is busy making breakfast. I'm a little bit of all emotions right now. I am a little bit happy because I saw Santana today, a little bit disappointed because we didn't have the chance to talk, a little bit sad because she left me and a little bit _jealous_ - Wait! What? Jealousy? _yep. I think I am jealous. Not just a little bit, but, I am really jealous._

Quinn came back and offered me waffles. We shared in complete silence before I spoke up.

"So... are they dating?"

"Who? San and Dani? No, not yet."

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"Britt, can you tell me what happened to you? Why did you left Lima? I thought you're contented there?"

"Quinn, it's a long story. I wanted to tell it to Santana first. Is that okay?"

"Of course... just tell her when you're ready."

"I am about to explain to her when that girl came and stole her away."

She laughed at me as I stuffed more waffles in my mouth, "She did what?" she asked.

Then I realized what I just told her. I cleared my throat and drank the coffee she prepared. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was still early but I got nothing to do.

"Hey, Q, I gotta head out to the studio. I'll talk to you later?" I said and stood up.

"Studio? Where? You work at a studio? So... you dance?"

"Well, it's not far from here. I'll see you around Quinn, thanks for the breakfast." I hugged her and ran out before she can fire out more questions. As much as I would like to stay, I forced myself out. I can't slip away on Quinn like that. It's too complicated right now.

I chose to dance at the studio the whole day. I don't want to go home. Home is not really an appropriate word for that place anymore. It was just a place where I go and stay to sleep, shower and sometimes eat. If I can live here at the studio I will never go back to that place.

...

**Santana's POV**

Another two weeks had past. I'm still waiting for Brittany to come or update me. But there's no sign of her. She's been MIA again. Dani and I decided to give 'us' a shot. We're now dating. She's been nothing but sweet and supportive. When she picked me up during the day Brittany came to see me she sensed that something is wrong so she brought me to the park. I cried my eyes out and she held me tight until I passed out. She brought me to her place and cooked for me. We watched tons of movies and ate ice cream until I passed out again. I am at her apartment today. We planned on staying here and just hang out since it's raining again.

"Hey..." she brought me out of my reverie. "What are you thinking about? She asked.

"Nothing..." I half smiled.

"I know you, Santana. You can tell me everything, you know that. So, what's up?"

"Dani, it's nothing really."

"Brittany again?" I widened my eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to get mad. I know that you're worried about her." She rubbed my back and kissed me on the cheek as she cuddled behind me. I leaned to her embrace.

"Thank you for everything. I'm so lucky that I have you." I smiled at her.

"No, I am the lucky one because you're here with me right now." She said and leaned down to kiss the top of my nose. I scrunched my face.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" She asked me.

"But it's raining..." I said as I glanced through the window.

"Don't worry. I bought tons of umbrellas for both of us." She winked at me and we both laughed.

...

I waited for Dani at the lobby while she gets her car. She said that she'll treat me to dinner tonight. I checked on my phone as a limousine parked in front of me. I looked around me to find other people who will get in it. But there's no one in the lobby aside from the staff. I just shrugged and waited for the person inside it to come out. After a few seconds the driver of the limousine opened the door. Dani was inside waiting for me. She smiled at me warmly. _Shit. Is this for real?_ Dani went out when I stood frozen on the lobby.

"So, are you still going to dinner with me or are you just gonna stay here the whole night?" She asked me as she laughs. I playfully slapped her arm.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Hmm... a car?" She told me. I laughed at her and she guided me towards the limousine. The last time I rode something like this is during our prom and during my abuela's huge gatherings.

"Dani, you don't have to do this. I know this isn't cheap. Listen, you don't have to impress me or take me to dates like this... it's way too much."

"I know. I just wanted to make you feel special because you truly are."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She held me closer to her as she offered me a glass of champagne. The entire ride had been full of our sweet nothings. The streets we are taking seemed familiar. After a few more minutes we pulled out in front of their diner. When we got inside my heart immediately melt. There were two seats and a table in the middle of the diner. It was surrounded by red and white rose petals. There was a band playing soft jazz. There's no one inside the diner aside from us and some staffs.

"Shall we?" She offered me her hand that I gladly take. Once we are seated the waiters came out to bring the food. They were different waiters. Maybe she hired different staffs for tonight. After dinner she asked me to dance to the slow music. I am really having a great night. She placed soft kisses on my neck as we danced. She held me tighter and whispered sweet nothings to me. I smiled at her and kiss her cheeks when I have a chance. The music ended and she led me back to my seat. She went to the band and grabbed the mic.

"I hope you're having a great night there..." she said slowly and looking straight at me. "Did I mention how beautiful you are tonight?" She asked through the mic. I nodded and shouted, "Yeah... a million times already." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry. But you really are so beautiful... I can't keep my eyes off of you." She winked at me. "So, umm, I kinda prepared a song to sing for you tonight... do you want to hear it?" I nodded excitedly. "Okay... please bear with my voice." The music started and she closed her eyes.

_Woah  
>Oh, yeah<em>

_Is everything just right_  
><em>Don't want you thinking that I'm in a hurry<em>  
><em>I want to stay your friend<em>  
><em>I have this vision that has got me worried<em>

_Because everyone wants someone_  
><em>That's one cliche that's true<em>  
><em>The sad truth's I want no one<em>  
><em>Unless that someone's you<em>

_And looks like you_  
><em>And feels like you<em>  
><em>And smiles like you<em>  
><em>I want someone just like you<em>  
><em>Through and through<em>  
><em>I'm forever blue<em>  
><em>Because there's no one else like<em>

_I hope that you're not mad_  
><em>You always said you want a man of action<em>  
><em>I'm not the hottest lad, no<em>  
><em>There's more to life than physical attraction<em>  
><em>You got your special someone<em>  
><em>But between me and him, guess who<em>  
><em>Will spend their whole life waiting<em>  
><em>For someone just like you<em>

_That looks like you_  
><em>That feels like you<em>  
><em>That smiles like you<em>  
><em>I need someone just like you<em>  
><em>Love me true<em>  
><em>I'm forever blue<em>  
><em>Because there's no one else like<em>

_Woah_

_I want you in my arms_  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you mine<em>  
><em>As crazy as it seems<em>  
><em>Girl, you, yes you<em>  
><em>I need someone just like you<em>  
><em>Love me true<em>  
><em>I'm forever blue<em>  
><em>Because there's no one else,<em>  
><em>There's no one else<em>  
><em>There's no one else I need<em>  
><em>Because you're so fine,<em>  
><em>You're so fine<em>

I clapped my hands and stood up as she ended the song. I didn't know that she could sing so good. We locked our eyes together. She held the mic closer to her lips before she speak.

"Santana, I know that it's just been a few months since we met... but on the first day I met you I told myself that I want to know more about you." Her voice is shaky.

"Days, weeks and months passed and I get to know you better. It's been a pleasure for me to meet such a precious woman like you... I want to spend more time with you Santana, I want to be the reason of your smiles, I want to be the one to cheer you up. I want to cook for you, care for you, serve you and most of all love you. Would you let me do that? Santana, will you be mine?" tears streaming down her face now.

Whoa! I felt like she just proposed but I shrugged that thought away. I'm so happy that I get on stage and kissed her. I think that answer is enough already. And now... I'm hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thoughts?<strong>_

_**What do you think guys? Should I fast forward or should I still keep Dani in here? I know BRITTANA still have limited scenes here. I'll make it up to you in the next chapters. We're just getting started. Thanks for reading! -XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7: It Should've Been Me

Puck and I are walking around the mall because we got bored. Quinn is studying for her exams so she can't be bothered. We decided to window shop.

"So, how's life San?"

"Hmm... it's good actually. I'm fine. How about you?"

"Everything's fine I guess." He shrugged.

"What's the matter Puck?"

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Okay." I stopped him from walking. "Talk! Now!" I said.

"San..."

"Puckerman..."

"Okay, but, not here Santana."

We got out of the mall and went to the park. I know that something is wrong with him. I'm worried and nervous of what he would tell me. Once we got seated on the bench in the park an idea struck me.

"Oh, shit! Quinn's pregnant?" his eyes widened.

"Whoa! No! No! She's not!" He answered immediately. I sighed in relief.

"Okay... good. So what's your problem?"

"It's really nothing, San. It's not a big deal."

"C'mon Puck. Let me be a best friend to you even just this once."

"You're my best friend, Santana. Always have and always will be... okay?"

I nodded as he smiled at me. We are both silent for a while.

"I'm worried about Quinn..."

I didn't respond yet. I'm waiting for him to continue.

"I think she's not getting what's best for her. To start off, I don't have a good job... hell! I only worked as a bartender. We don't live in a big house just like what she always wanted. I can't afford to take her out in a nice restaurant. I only give her flowers, chocolates and other stuffs when I get a large tip... I mean, I feel like I am not enough for him. She deserves the best yet she's stuck with the least-"

"Okay. Don't even go there!" I stopped him. "I'm going to ask you something." He nodded for me to continue. "Is she demanding things from you?" He shook his head. "Is she complaining about your apartment?" He shook her head. "Does she make you feel that way... that you aren't enough?" he shook his head again. "Then you don't have a problem." I shrugged.

"You don't understand, S!"

"Of course I do, Puck! I know that you're feeling that you're not good for her but you are. Can't you see? You motivate her Puck. Whenever she's with you she's contented and freaking happy! Even after all these years she chose to be with you because she loves you. Nothing else would matter to her as long as you're there by her side! She sticks with you through thick and thin even how pathetic that is. So don't feel that way or think too little of yourself. You are a good man Puck... you are a best boy friend for Quinn."

There is another short silence between us.

"You think so?" He said.

"I know so!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't you talk to her about it? Your insecurities will soon be gone if you open it up to Quinn. I'm really jealous of your relationship. You have the most understanding girl friend in the whole world plus you have a bright future with her."

"San... what are you talking about? Are you and Dani fighting again?"

"What? What do you mean 'again'?"

"Santana, we're not blind and deaf. We didn't mean to eavesdrop but some nights we heard you fight. No, almost every night. What happened man?"

"I don't know Puck. It's just... she's almost perfect. She's the most caring, precious and dedicated girl I know..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I... I honestly don't know Puck."

"Brittany."

"No!"

"Don't lie!" Puck almost shouted. "Stop denying it every time we talk about it Santana! Jeez, what happened to the fearless Santana I know?"

"Puck-"

"Do you love Dani?" He looked at me straight into my eyes.

"I'm getting there... and that's why I am afraid."

"Still afraid of commitments huh? But why did you get into that relationship on the first place?"

"So many questions, Noah..."

"Sorry. But seriously... why? Dani is good for you. Stop pushing her away. She loves you Santana. But... if you want Britt-"

"I don't!"

"You do. A part of you wants Brittany." _I hate it when their saying the things I can't._

"It's freaking complicated."

"Yeah, it is. That's life! I didn't have the chance to ask you what happened the night before the graduation day. You and Brittany seemed to be okay. Where did you go? You two disappeared before the party ended."

"We do?"

"You don't remember?"

"I... no. I don't remember all the things that happened there. What I know is that that night Natalie and I broke up then I drowned myself with the shots offered to me. After that it was like my whole memory was erased. I woke up, naked in my bed."

"Wait, did you..." Puck widened his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you think you and Brittany went to your house..." He trailed off. He didn't finish his sentence. Then I realized what he's trying to say.

"Oh, shit. Did we? I mean... I-I don't really remember but... do you think? Oh shit! Shit! Shit! How could I be this stupid!"

"Whoa! Calm the fuck down Lopez! Don't make a scene here! And lower your voice!" He leaned closer to me as he whispered. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. _Is that why Brittany left? But if we had sex why did she left?_

"Brittany..." Puck said.

"I get it Puck-"

"No, it's Brittany..." He pointed out to the direction of the girls playing in the seesaw. Then I see her. It is really her. She's running towards a blonde man, wait!

"She's with Sam?" Puck asked as both of us looked at each other.

"What the-" We saw him reject the food Brittany offered her. He tossed it in the trash can. It's as if they are arguing. Puck was about to walk towards them with rage in his eyes but I stopped him.

"Puck! Wait! Wait! Stop!"

"I'm gonna kill him. Nobody treats Brittany like that! That jerk should've known better! Nobody messes with any of my friends!" Puck ranted out as I'm trying to pull him to another direction. Puck has been our protector since high school. He's like our big brother that's why no one ever dared to touch us in Lima.

"Okay, Puck! Listen to me! I know you're mad right now and so do I! But Brittany will be so disappointed if we go there." Puck stopped in his tracks. He looked at me.

"But Lopez-"

"Here's the plan. Let's just follow them and observe, if we really need to interfere then I'll let you do it your way." Puck nodded.

"Deal!" He said and we followed the two.

We ended up following them to what seems like their apartment. They didn't even notice us following them because they're too busy arguing. There came a point that we heard them shouting at each other. Well, Sam shouting at Brittany most of the time. Brittany kept on apologizing for no reason.

"Okay... so they live here..."

"Puck, don't you dare get in there or I'll go all Lima Heights on you!" I threatened him. He was about to respond but I glared at him. "Let's go home. It's enough that we know where they are." I said.

I'm beyond mad at this point but I tried to pretend that everything is fine in front of Puck. I feel betrayed. Brittany and Sam? Really? I sighed all the disappointments out.

The way home has been so quiet. Neither of us are talking. When we stepped in front of the door Puck spoke.

"Santana, think. I don't want you having regrets in the end." I only nodded and we bid each other a good night. Puck and Quinn ordered pizza that we ate in silence. Quinn is still reviewing for her exams.

* * *

><p>"Babe, wake up!"<p>

I flipped in bed as Dani woke me up. I'm at her apartment since this morning. We had another lazy Sunday. I didn't realize that I fell asleep.

"What?"

"Santana, you need to go home now. We still have to work tomorrow."

"Ugh! Can I just stay here for tonight?" I mumbled.

"Okay... if that's what you want."

I happily sat up beside her and peppered kisses on her face. "Really?"

"Of course." She smiled and I kissed her on the lips. I straddled her and deepened the kiss. She responded and the kiss became heated. She pulled back to catch her breath so I moved to her neck. I sucked on her pulse point and started rubbing her sides. I lowered my kisses as I pulled the hem of her shirt up. She jumped off of the bed.

"What the hell?" I said while panting.

"S-Santana... I, uh-"

"What is the matter with you? Every time we are about to have... forget it!" I said and walked out of the room. Dani followed me.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" I said as I pick up my purse.

"Santana, please..."

"What Dani? What's the problem? You know, I respect you and if you don't want to do it just tell me! But don't leave me hanging like an idiot whenever that shit happens! If you don't want me that's fine."

"Santana, it's not that I don't want it to happen..."

"Are you a virgin or something? Are you afraid to have sex with me? I don't have a fucking disease... if you want me to be sure then let's go!"

"No! It's not you... it's just. It's complicated." She's crying now. Oh, great! I can't believe that we're having this conversation.

"Fine. If it's no longer 'complicated' just give me a call. But I need some space."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No... I don't know."

"Santana, it's just sex! Is it really a big deal to you?"

"Wow! You think I'm that kind of a woman?" I shook my head. I can't believe this. "Yeah, 'just sex!' Hmm... Well, bye." I looked back to her one last time. I opened the door and left.

It's not all sex for me. I'm just frustrated because every time we go to the point of 'that' she kept on running away. _Do you get what I'm saying? _I'm so offended. No one says no to 'this'. She always leave me hanging even though most times she's the one igniting the fire! I don't know what is happening to her anymore. And I'm really wondering why she's always sending me back home. It's like she's keeping something from me. She doesn't want me in her apartment at night or during past midnight.

* * *

><p>It's Monday morning again. I stayed on the couch for a little longer. I don't want to go to work today. I don't want to see Dani. I'll just asked Katie to cover for me. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text. Just as I was about to go to the bathroom my phone rang. It's Katie.<p>

"Santana!" She yelled.

"Katie, please? Can you cover for me today? I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Fine! What's up with you and boss? She's all grumpy on me this morning! Hmm, I can smell a lovers quarrel in here..."

"Kat, don't start this early."

"Okay. Okay. Well, I gotta work now. Get some rest! Bye."

"Thank you so much. Bye!"

I went to the bathroom and heard my phone rang again. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. My phone rang again. It's so annoying. Once I get out of the bathroom I saw Puck making breakfast.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Yow! Morning!"

"Where's Q?"

"School."

"This early?"

"Yep. Last week of school."

Oh, I almost forgot. It's almost summer now.

"Are you just gonna stand there or you'll pick up your annoying phone?" He said and chuckled.

"Neither." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Answer it."

"I don't want."

"Answer! Now!" I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the phone. _It's Brittany._

_"San..." _she's crying.

"Brittany! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I make my voice louder so Puck can hear me. As expected, he ran towards me. He whispered what's happening but I still don't know too.

_"I... I have a problem." _There's a bang on the door coming from her line. _"Brittany! Open up!"_ I heard Sam shouting angrily at her.

"Don't answer him Britt! Just stay there. Where are you?" I motioned Puck to follow me. We grabbed our jackets and his key to his car.

_"At home, San. I'm locked up in the bathroom." _She whispered. We ran straight to the parking area.

"Okay... stay there. Stay calm. As much as possible don't open the door."

_"I'm scared Tana..."_

"I know... Don't be. Do you trust me?" I mouthed to Puck to drive faster. He didn't need instructions anymore. What's so good in my relationship with Puck is that we can read each others minds and actions. We act as a team.

_"With all my heart Santana."_

"Good. Hang on. We're on our way."

_"I live in-"_

"I know. What's happening there?"

_"You know?"_

"Yeah, so what happened? Did you call the police?"

_"It's Sam... he's drunk and pissed. I already called but it's taking them forever to arrive in here."_

"What? Why?"

_"Sam needs money and I... I don't want to give him more money Santana. He's mad! He's addicted to gambling."_

"What?"

_"He needs money and he's forcing me to give him more. He threatened to kill me if I don't hand him the money... My money!"_

I stayed as calm as possible. "Okay Britt. We're here. You'll gonna be fine."

_"San, it's dangerous in here. There are three more guys with him. They're too drunk and I think Sam has knife in his hand now."_

"Puck, he has a knife." Puck just nodded. He's prepared to things like this.

_"Puck is with you?"_

"Yeah... I need you to cover your ears and sing as loud as you can okay?"

_"Tana-"_

"On the count of three, Britt. Stay calm. I'll knock on your door three times and then open it. Remember, don't open it whatever happens, okay? Wait for the three knocks first!"

_"Please be careful..."_

"We will... I promise. Ready?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay. One... Two... Three." I put my phone in the pocket as Puck kicked the door open. We immediately saw Sam laughing with some tough guys.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked angrily. "Boys, get them. Then get all of their money."

Puck and I nodded to each other as we knocked them down. I got hit in my sides but I ignored the pain. I kicked the other guy and choked him after. Puck hit the other guys that tried to stop him. I side glance Sam and saw him walking his way towards Puck. He's holding a knife. I ran towards them to block the knife that is about to hit Puck.

"San... No!" I heard Puck shouted but it was too late. Sam stabbed me.

"Fuck!" I heard Sam said.

"What did you do?" Puck's mad voice doomed the room.

"I... I..." Sam didn't get to finish his sentence because Puck started to hit him fast and hard. I get up and walked towards to the bathroom door. I knocked three times.

"B, are you in there?" I said and hold my stomach where I get stabbed to put pressure on it. She opened the door and hugged me tight. I sighed in relief when I saw her fine. The last thing I saw is the room going upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

We went straight to the ER when Santana lost her consciousness. I'm dying on the inside. This is all my fault. She's lying in the hospital bed, stitched up and unconscious. The doctor said that she had a _hypovolemia._ She lost a great amount of blood because her wound is too deep and the cut on her lower stomach is quite big. I paced back and forth outside the recovery room. Puck stopped me.

"C'mon B! Sit down." I didn't respond. I continued to walk back and forth the hallway.

"Seriously Brittany!" Puck almost shouted. I got a little scared. "I-I'm sorry." He said. He looked a little lost. There were bruises on his face. I went to sit beside him and leaned to his embrace. "Everything's gonna be fine." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I am lying on a recliner at an unfamiliar room. As I focused my vision I saw Puck standing by the door and looking at Santana. She's lying on the hospital bed with many tubes attached to her body.

"Hey." Puck said and walked towards me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and sit up. "Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm fine, Britt. Uhm, I'll grab some coffee for us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want anything else?"

"No..." I sighed. I only want and need to see Santana okay. "Oh, can you just get me a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Okay." Puck kissed me on the forehead and left.

I stood up and walked towards Santana. I checked on the time. It was eight in the morning. I hate myself for sleeping instead of looking after Santana. I stared at her. She suddenly scrunched her face and blinked her eyes open.

"B?"

"Yeah, I'm here Santana."

"Thank God you're okay."

"Tana, you scared me!" Tears are streaming down on my face.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't know that this would happen. Please don't cry."

"I thought I'd lose you again! You promised me that you'd be careful!"

"I'm sorry... Ssshh... stop crying now." I held her hand and caress her cheek. I can't lose her. I already died every day thinking about her not being near me, I'd die a thousand times more if I don't get to see her again.

"Thank you so much for saving me..." I whispered to her when I controlled my breathing.

"You don't have to thank me... it's my job to protect the ones I love." She wiped away the tears in my face.

"San!" We're both startled at a woman's voice from the door.

"D-Dani?" Santana said.

This woman named Dani came over and peppered kisses on Santana's face. I was shocked.

"How did you know I'm here? Oh, Quinn again."

Dani didn't answered as she continue to kiss Santana. There were tears streaming down on her face too.

"Babe, I'm so sorry... I'm really sorry about the other night." Dani said.

I stepped back. I can't bear the pain I'm feeling inside. I walked out of the room silently to give them both some privacy.

Once outside the room, I leaned to the wall to give me some support because I stumbled back. My knees are so weak. I shook my head to stop my sobbing but it didn't help. _I should have been the one peppering kisses to Santana right now. I should have been the one apologizing to her. I should have been the one taking care of her, giving her needs and helping her to ease the pain. I should have been the girl telling her I love her. I should have been that girl! I should have been the girl claiming her as my girl friend! I should have been that girl calling her mine as I am hers. _More tears came running down my cheeks as I felt a warm arms wrapping me into a hug. I looked and see Quinn.

"Yeah, you should've been that girl." She said. My eyes widened. "Your whisper is still too loud for me to hear B!" She tightened her embrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_

**More answers to follow. Please continue to read. As much as possible I need more reviews to keep going. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: Is This Good Bye?

_**Okay... so I got negative reviews last time. Well, as they say, I cannot please everybody. If you don't like or get where this story is headed I advice you to stop reading. I appreciate all the people who never get tired of reading this. I owe you guys, big time! So, here are some answers... I hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn and I decided to take a walk out of the hospital.<p>

"How are you?"

"I guess I'm fine. I'm worried about Santana."

"She'll be fine, don't worry so much."

"You said that they weren't dating."

"Yeah, but that was like a month ago."

"Oh."

"A lot of things happened when you go MIA on us again."

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"No, I understand now. So, you and Sam huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't even know that you're in a relationship with him when we were in Lima."

"We're not. We just got together when we arrived here in New York."

"I didn't imagine that Sam would be like this. Puck is in the police station by the way... he's filing a case against Sam."

My eyes went wide, "What?" I almost shouted. "No, he can't do that!"

"Why not? Brittany, he almost killed Santana! Don't you dare defend that bastard boy friend of yours!" Quinn snapped at me. I sighed. "I know you love him, Britt. But think of what happened to Santana. If he will not be behind bars he might do something stupid as this... or even worse. Aren't you afraid of what might happen?"

"I am, Quinn. Believe me, I am. It's just... Sam is not on the right mindset when he did that. He's under the influence of alcohol. You know Sam..."

"No, actually, I don't know him anymore. And neither do you."

"Please don't be mad at me, Q."

"I don't know you as well." Hearing Quinn say that hurts a lot. "You've been gone for a few years, no texts, no calls, nothing! And now you return as if nothing happened! I'm happy to know that you're okay, Brittany. But you don't have even the slightest idea how we suffered thinking about you! You should've at least said good bye to Santana. All of us were worried about you, but Santana almost died when you left. If you're really her best friend you should have never left her."

"Quinn, let me explain."

"Save it for her. I'm done talking to you. Talk to me when you settled everything with her." She walked past me going back to the hospital.

"Quinn!" I called but she never looked back. _You're right, Quinn._

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

When I woke up I saw my dad staring at me.

"Mija..." he spoke softly. My mom came rushing to my side.

"Oh, Santana!" she held my hand and kissed them. "I am so sorry, honey..." She said while crying. Dad kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside okay?"

"How are you, love? Do you need anything? Is it painful? We can transfer you back in our hospital in Lima. The doctors there are the best."

"Mom..." I whined.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, mom. I'm really sorry."

"I should be the one asking sorry from you. Don't apologize, mija. Quinn told me everything. You could've told us."

"Mom, you cut me off remember?" I wiped the tears from her face.

"I know... I'm really sorry." She whispered to me over and over again.

"It's fine mom. I'm okay. I don't want to go back to Lima. I'm fine here."

"No, you're not."

"I am mom. Life's just a little complicated but I'll get through it." I yawned.

"Okay... okay... I will not push you to go back there if you don't want to." I nodded. "Get some rest, mija."

"Stop crying mom. I'm not yet dead."

"Santana!"

"I'm just kidding. Seriously mom, fix yourself and stop crying. Did the doctor say when can I be discharged?"

My mom shook her head, "You'll stay here until the wound heals."

"Seriously? Mom, you know how much I hate being here."

"Mija-"

"Mom!"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." She smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead again.

"Get some rest, Santana. I promise I'll stay here. We'll talk again when you wake up."

"Mm'kay." I said as I fell asleep again. I swear the medicines are making me dizzy.

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes again, Dani is beside me writing something.<p>

"Go to the diner, you can't work from here." I said and she instantly smiled at me.

"Dad's there. They can manage it." She came closer to me and kissed me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Ow, is it morning already?" she nodded and handed me a glass of water. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better... have you met my mom?"

"Yeah, she's really nice. You look like her. How come you didn't tell me that your parents are doctors?"

"You didn't ask. Besides, me and my mom were not in good terms for a few years. Thanks to my Britt-Britt she came and talked to me again." Then, I realized what I've just said. "I mean-"

"Its okay, Santana."

I was about to say something when my mom came inside with Brittany. _Oh, great! Brittany and my mom are close - like really close! Sometimes I get jealous when my mom treated Brittany like her own daughter._

"Look who I found outside, mija." My mom announced.

"Hi, Tana." Brittany shyly looked at me then to Dani.

"Hey." I said and looked to Dani.

"Oh, I forgot... I have to go to the diner today." Dani told me.

"What? I thought you said that they can manage?"

"I gotta help dad..." She said. "I'll see you later?" I can see the hurt in Dani's face. _Fuck!_ I just nodded and closed my eyes. She kissed me on the lips and smiled before she walked out.

"Oh, I'll go get something from the cafeteria." _Great! They're all acting weird when Brittany's around._

Brittany came closer to me. She smiled so I smiled back at her.

"I am sorry." She said as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Britt, you don't need to apologize. I only did what I have to do."

"Not for that, Santana. I'm sorry for everything. Believe it or not, leaving you in Lima tears me apart. I know you don't understand but I did it for what I thought is best. But where did it bring me? Look at what happened to you! I'm really sorry. I only bring you troubles. I really deserve this kind of misery."

"Brittany, listen to me." I said as I wipe the tears in her face. "You don't deserve something like this. No one does. But, hey... good things happened to me when you came back."

"Don't Santana..."

"Can you just listen to me first?" She nodded. "Look, my mom came and apologized because of what happened. All thanks to you! We're in good terms now. See? It's not all bad."

She took me by surprise when she hugged me. I can feel the hot tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany." I sighed.

"No, I really, really love you." She pulled back.

"Wha-" She kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened. _Shit! Is this really happening right now?_

"I love you since the day I met you. Not in a way as friends but more than that."

"Brittany, wha- how... but... I mean... Shit! why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I am afraid, Santana! You always told me that you don't take relationships or commitments for real. You just played with all your girl friends. When the girls fall for you, you leave them and move on to the next." _Okay, that was really me being immature! _"I - I am afraid that if you find out that I am in love with you, I will not be able to hang out with you anymore. I get scared that you'll push me away. It's enough that you treat me as your best friend. I love you secretly. Quinn always told me that I should move on because seeing you with other girls hurt too much."

"Wait! Quinn knows this?" I asked.

She nodded, "Well, she's not blind Santana. Whenever you go on dates I'll come to her and cry my eyes out. As time passed, I learned to ignore the pain. I even came to double dates with you not because I moved on... but because I wanted to see you and be with you. Most of the time I pretend that you're my date." She laughed but sadness is evident in her eyes. "I know, I'm selfish... but you can't blame me. I think I'm obsessed with you. Do you remember the times when you'll come home to find your missing lipsticks, favorite shirt and picture? You were so frustrated when you called me. So yeah, I kinda stole it from you..." I laughed at her.

"What? You did that?"

She nodded, "please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." I am really not mad. I am disappointed.

"Joining the glee club is the most amazing thing that happened to me. I get to sing you a song, I get to hold your hand and stare at your beautiful eyes, I get to laugh with you and be the reason for your smiles. I did everything back then wishing that one day you'll love me back. I never got tired of waiting not until the night before the graduation."

Okay. I am totally curious right now. "What happened?"

"You still don't remember huh?"

"I don't... please tell me."

"We went to an advance graduation party... you're with another girl... I forgot her name. So, I'm kind of a third wheel. We got drank and partied until midnight I think. You and your girl got into a fight because she kept on dragging you out to go home. But you're enjoying yourself so you yelled at her and things got pretty messy. She broke up with you and said a lot of horrible things about you. You got pissed and drank more. I came to get you and we went to your house. Good thing that your parents are on the night shift... you being drunk will infuriate your parents for sure. When we got to your room..."

"Oh, shit! Did we?" I gulped and locked eyes with Brittany.

_"Tana, stop!" Santana clumsily pushed me on her bed while stripping her dress off. I tried to stand up to run to the other side of her room but she grabbed me._

_"Wherer you goin?" she drunkenly asked me._

_"Tana, we're both super drunk and this is not a good idea."_

_"C'mon Britt!" she tried to grab me so I pushed her as hard as I can. She stumbled back to the ground._

_"Fuck! I'm sorry Santana..." she was lying flat on the floor. I came closer and turned the lamp beside her bed. I saw tears coming from her eyes. "Shit... Tana, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you." I helped her to sit up and she hugged me tight. She cried on the crook of my neck. I sighed. "I'm really sorry. Did I hurt you that bad?" she shook her head. "C'mon... let's get you to bed."_

"So nothing happened? But why did I end up naked in my bed?" I asked after she narrated the story that night.

"I'm not yet finished."

"Oh, sorry..."

_I was about to stand up but she remained sitting. She held me so tight. How I wish I can hold her like this forever. We are both silent. I let her cry on me._

_"Is there something wrong with me, Britt?"_

_"What? No, nothing's wrong with you... in fact, you are perfect for me Santana."_

_"Then why is it that all the people I love walks away from me? Why am I always left alone? Why can't they spend more time with me? I don't need all the money or comfort they can provide me..." Santana has an issue with her parents. They are too busy that they only see Santana one to two times a week. Her abuela is far from her too. She always felt alone that's why she seeks the attention of others. But often times she's being misinterpreted. People always call her a bitch or call her names that are not so nice. "Why can't the only girl I love, love me back? Why Britt? Why?" when I heard her say it my heart broke into million pieces. Hot tears began to cascade my face but I clumsily wipe them off. She's in love... she fell for a different girl. That should be me. My mind is in a total whirlpool as billion of thoughts cross my mind. I suddenly felt Santana kissing my neck up to my lips. I didn't think twice. I kissed her back ignoring the pain I feel. I don't care anymore. I need her now. I want her and I'll definitely have her! I kissed Santana hungrily. I waited so long for this time to come. I have prepared myself for this._

_"Britt-"_

_"Ugh, Santana... that feels good." I grab her hair and pulled her head closer to me. We moved to her bed and she lies on top of me. She expertly took my dress and heels off. I am only left with my underwear. _

_"You are so beautiful..." I heard her whisper into me as she entered me slowly. She started with one finger. She's really gentle._

_"Are you okay?" I nodded. She added another finger. I felt a little sting but it was bearable. She quickened her pace as we grind into each other. A few minutes later she added another finger and I cried out in pain._

_"Saaaan!" _

_"Shit... does it hurt? D-do you want me to stop?" I shook my head. She went back to kiss me on the lips as she gently came in and out of me. I finally adjusted to her and she started to quicken her pace again. She moved and kissed my breasts hungrily. Tears came running out of my eyes - not from the physical pain but the emotional pain I'm experiencing. _

_"San, don't stop. I - I'm close..."_

_"Ugh, Britt... look at me." I opened my eyes and looked back at her. We are both panting. Her thumb started to rub my clit and I felt my walls tightening around her._

_"Saaaaaan!" I screamed as I felt something came out of me. She brought me down from my high and rolled beside me._

_We are both silent. The only thing that we can hear is our ragged breaths. I felt her move beside me. She hugged me as our wet bodies collide. She held me tight. Her eyes are closed. We are both exhausted. _

_"San?"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"I love you." I am waiting for her to say it back but there was nothing. "You are my first." I said as river of tears came out of my eyes. I held her tighter and kissed her one last time._

We are both crying as she ended her story.

"It was you..."

"What?"

"Brittany, it was you I always dream about." I said to her not knowing what I'm feeling. I felt different emotions now. I am enraged with myself, disappointed, sad, happy, relieved... but disappointment overpowered them all.

"I'm really sorry, Santana. Please don't think that I took advantage of you-"

"No, Britt... it's fine. But you should've told me. Shit! I - I'm your first? Fuck! That's why there's blood in the mattress that morning. Mom shouted at me when she saw that. She thought it was mine."

"Sorry..."

"You always appear in my dream, Britt. When I came here to New York I always have that same dream." I sighed. "Brittany, you could've told me... We're just both afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"You're... Ugh! Forget it!"

"Santana, please..."

"It doesn't matter..." I said and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"It does... it matters to me..." Brittany said mirroring my actions.

"Britt... uh, I... you... you're the girl I'm talking about... I'm just too drunk to tell you. I thought you don't love me or, or see me the way I look at you. I am afraid that if I tell you I will be rejected. We're just too afraid to tell each other what we feel."

"San... you mean-"

"Yes Britt, I am madly, crazy and coyly in love with you."

"Oh, Santana!" She hugged me again and this time I hugged her back. _We should've told each other those simple things, Brittany. How I wish I could go back to that time..._

"I'm sorry Britt..."

"Me too... but I guess I am a little too late to claim you." She said sadly. I closed my eyes and nodded. "You are with someone else now... don't worry. I will not interfere, Santana... I have to let you go now." She whispered to me. Her voice cracked. _Damn! Why does it have to be this hard? It's so unfair._"Good bye, Santana. Thank you for everything... I'll see you around?" I closed my eyes as she walked out of the room. Tears stream down from my face and I continuously sobbed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it... I need your reviews. Should I end it right here or not? If I get more response I'll definitely add another chapter to this.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading! xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9: I'll Always Love You

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for all your reviews! You're all awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter... please leave a review after. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Mija, I already signed signed the authorization." Mom said as I was eating the breakfast she bought me.<p>

"You did what?" I asked.

"I signed the papers. You can get the money and the hospital as soon as you get out of here." My mom shrugged.

"Whoa! You mean... abuela's money?" my mom nodded. "But-"

"Santana, honey... you could've come up with me the day you knew about that! I could've given you my authorization right away. You still have so much pride in you."

"Oh, well... guess where I got that." We both laugh and my mom shook her head.

"I just hope I can go back in time to be a good mother to you... I'm so sorry for all the things I have done and said to you back then, mija. You know me... I'm just worried about your future. But where did my stubbornness brought us? If I supported you with what you wanted this will never happen."

"Mom, don't blame yourself please. And you are the best mom! Even we argue most of the time, you are still the best. Remember when I was in high school and you found out about my sexuality?" My mom just nodded and smiled genuinely. "You and dad accepted and supported me. I know that it's hard and you don't understand at first but you still chose to be there when the whole world teased and bullied me."

"You are my daughter, honey. It's our job to protect you, love you and look after your needs. We love you so much, mija."

"I love you too mom! Thank you for everything." I wiped the tears that ran down my mom's face before I hugged her tightly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _We pulled back from the embrace and saw my dad standing by the door.

"Well, how are my two favorite women in the world?" he walked to us and kissed my mom on the cheeks. _They are still so sweet after all these years. I wish I could have that kind of relationship._

"We're fine... Alberto, are you okay? You are panting."

"Yeah, I'm fine love. I jogged all the way up here." He smiled at her and looked at me. "How are you, mija?" he kissed me on the forehead and caressed my cheek.

"I'm fine daddy. When can I get out?"

"Well, I talked to the doctors and they told me that you can head out tomorrow but you still have to come back for check up and for the stitches." My dad checked on the bruises I have. "You'll be fine, mija. You're bruises are healing... your knuckles and face are no longer swollen."

"Quinn told us that you're living with them..." my mom told me.

"Oh, yeah. It's just temporary." I shrugged.

"Well, you can stay at our hotel when you get out here." My dad said.

"No need, dad. I'll be fine. You should go back to Lima. I bet tons of your patients are waiting for both of you."

"They can wait. My daughter is more important." My dad said.

"Thanks mom and dad."

"Of course, mija. We are so afraid that we might lose you."

"Mom, I'm still here. Don't be so worried."

"I know... I know but I can't help it."

"So, what's your plan when you get out of here?" Dad asked.

"Well, I'm planning on looking for an apartment."

"Just an apartment? Why not a house?"

"Mom, houses here in New York is too expensive. Besides, I only live by myself. Abuela left me her house in LA and Lima."

"Oh, yeah... well, are you planning to sell them?"

"No, no... They are one of the things that will remind me of abuela..." I trailed off.

"Okay. We're just here to support you." Dad said and smiled at me.

"Thanks. Dad, can you help me manage abuela's hospital?"

"Of course..." dad said.

"I'm planning to continue my studies... I only got 2 years left." My mom widened her eyes.

"Mija, you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel that this is an obligation for you." Mom explained.

"Mom, it's not. I don't feel like it's an obligation or something. I'd really like to help you and dad."

"But the hospital is in Lima, dear." My dad reminded me.

"I know... I'll visit the hospital once in a while until I finish my studies here."

"Mija, we want you to follow your dreams. My mom stood up and walked to where her bag is placed. She got something out of it. She came back holding something.

"This is for you." She handed me a gift.

"Mom, what's this?"

"Open it." I opened it immediately and found a notebook with my name engraved in front of it and a pen.

"We know that you always dreamt of being a writer." Dad explained.

"Make your dreams come true, mija. I promise what happened before will never happen again. I'll support you no matter what."

"But what about the hospital?"

"Well, you can still finish your studies first if you want to." Dad shrugged.

"Okay... thanks mom. Thank you daddy." They both hugged me.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I am so excited to go home. My dad, mom and I were watching the TV when there's a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Brittany appeared. I smiled when I see her. My mom immediately stood up and greeted her. Dad followed and engulfed Brittany with a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. My parents said that they'll just go out and buy dinner. _Do they always have to do that when Britt is here? _I thought.

"Hey, how are you?" she said as she stood beside my bed. I pat the space beside me. She sat down.

"I'm doing well. Guess what?"

"What?" her eyes lit up of enthusiasm.

"I'm going home tomorrow!"

"Wow! Really? That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you living with Dani now?" I was taken aback by her question.

"What? No... what made you think of that?"

"Nothing... it's just... whenever I go to Quinn and Puck's apartment you're not there."

"Oh, sorry. But no. I'm not living with her."

"Okay. So that means that I can come and visit you every day?" She asked giddily.

"Of course, B."

"Puck and Q are outside talking to your girl friend."

"What? Dani is here?"

"I think she's been here the whole day. You didn't know?"

"Yeah, she never comes in here."

"Is she jealous of me or something? I - I don't want to get between you two. I'm sorry."

"No... no. She's kinda acting weird since before this."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about her. She'll talk when she's ready."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Puck entered the room followed by Quinn.

"Hey San!" Quinn greeted and hugged me.

"How are you man?"

"I'm going out tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"Wow! Really! That's good. So are you still going home to our apartment?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, where else would I be?"

"Uhm..." Quinn bit her lip.

"What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing." Quinn answered.

"Dani told us that she wants you to come back with her to her apartment." Puck explained.

"Puck!" Quinn hissed at him then looked to Brittany. Brittany, on the other hand, is expressionless.

"I - uh... I'll just talk to her. Can you tell her to go in for a minute?"

"Sure." Puck said and dragged Quinn out.

"Okay... I'll see you around Tana. I have to go home now." She leaned and planted a kiss on my forehead. _Oh, how I missed your scent. It's still the same. _

"Take care of yourself, B!"

"I will. You too, Tana!" She's out just as when Dani came in.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you Santana?"

"I'm okay... we need to talk."

"Yeah... we need to talk."

"So, what you said with them... is it true?"

"Well, if you want you can stay with me for a while."

"Dani, it's not that I don't want to but-"

"I know you'll say that. But can you just please stay with me for a few days? Please... please Santana." Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Okay." I motioned for her to come closer and I hugged her. "Okay... just for a few days."

"Thank you... that's the only way I'll know that you're safe and okay."

...

* * *

><p>The next day Dani and I went home to her apartment. My dad had an emergency call so my parents went back to Lima. They promised that they'll visit me soon.<p>

"Santana, bedroom now!" Dani commanded when she saw me picking up the remote.

"Dani... it's just three in the afternoon!" I whined.

"Babe, you gotta rest. You know that. Come on." She helped me to get up.

"Fine!"

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"Hmm... nope. I'm fine." I said. She tucked me in.

"Well, do you want to eat anything specific tonight?"

"Oh, yeah! I want pizza or spaghetti... Italian please?"

"Baby, you are aware that those are unhealthy... they're not good for you."

"But-"

"I'll make you a salad and smoothies later."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. She chuckled and left the room. I tossed and turned carefully on the bed. I surrendered when I felt that I will not fall asleep anytime soon. I pulled out my phone and type a message.

**_To Britty: Hey!_**

I waited for a few minutes. It seems like a thousand years so I decided to play on my phone. I mute the volume so Dani can't hear me playing. In the middle of my intense game a message appeared. _Argh! I'm halfway done with the game! Great. I'm back to zero. _But when I opened the message it was from Brittany.

**_From Britty: Hey, how are you? Are you at Dani's already? _**

**_To Britty: Yeah, we're here. I'm okay. Where are you?_**

**_From Britty: At Quinn's... she's helping me to look for a new apartment._**

**_To Britty: Why? Is Sam still bothering you? _**

**_From Britty: No. I just want to move to some place smaller and cheaper. I live by myself now._**

**_To Britty: I can help you too._**

**_From Britty: Yeah, like that's gonna happen soon. LOL!_**

**_To Britty: Ha Ha! Funny. _**

**_From Britty: Q told me that you're in bed rest. How come? I thought you are okay?_**

**_To Britty: I am okay but Dani won't let me do some work in here._**

**_From Britty: I bet she won't. So, why are you texting me instead of resting?_**

**_To Britty: Nothing. I can't sleep. I miss you guys!_**

**_From Britty: Clingy!_**

**_To Britty: You did not just call me that!_**

**_From Britty: Oops!_**

**_To Britty: You are so dead. Wait til we see each other again._**

**_From Britty: I'll be prepared! _**

I heard footsteps getting nearer so I locked and hid my phone and pretended to sleep. Dani opened the door. She walked around the room, opened some drawers and went out again. _That was close!_ I sighed. I winced in pain a little. I can't move comfortably. A few minutes later I felt myself finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Dani's POV**

I'm so worried about Santana. Not just about her condition but mine as well. How could I tell her? I love her and she needs to know. Brittany's back in her life now. I overheard their conversation. They're both in love with each other before. I don't know if Santana is still in love with her though. She's a great girl friend. I felt assured that she would never cheat on me.

I read the papers in my hand over and over again. Good thing that Santana is asleep when I got this out of the drawer. She can't find out about this by herself. I need to tell her soon. I will be unfair to her. She's been nothing but a perfect girl friend; the least I can do is to tell her the truth.

I decided to make a phone call, "Dad, I need your help..."

...

**Brittany's POV**

"Santana's in good hands, B. You don't need to worry about her." Quinn assured me.

"Yeah, Dani will take care of her..." Puck added. "Want some beer?"

"Sure." Puck handed me a bottle.

"She practically ran down the ward when you tell her what happened to Santana." I looked at Quinn. Quinn raised an eyebrow at me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dani immediately came to the hospital when you told her about Santana."

"Wait... wait. I didn't tell her anything... because I only knew it when Puck called me." Quinn looked at Puck. "Hmm... Puck did you tell her?" He shook her head and focused on watching the TV.

"It doesn't matter..." I shrugged and watch the TV with Puck. It's getting late so I decided to go home.

"Why don't you stay the night, B?"

"Q, I don't want to intrude. I'm overstaying. I'm almost here every day."

"Its okay, Britt." Puck told me. "Want another beer?"

"Are you trying to get her drunk, Noah?"

"I'm just trying to chill out with her, babe." Puck winked at me and handed me another beer.

"Whatever." Quinn sat down beside Puck on the couch. Puck snaked his arms on Quinn's waist and stole a kiss from her earning a chuckle from me.

"You two are so cute... hmm, even after all these years. I didn't even know that you'll end up in here together."

"Well, all thanks to Santana Lopez!" He smiled lovingly at Quinn.

"Oh, don't ever remind me..."

"What? Why?" I asked. Puck burst out laughing and Quinn is already red in embarrassment.

"Puck! Shut it!"

"What? I'm not saying anything, babe." Puck tried to kiss her but Quinn pushed him away.

"What's going on?"

Puck and Quinn looked into each other. Quinn sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine... I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

"O...kay. I'm lost. Can't you just say it now?"

"You have to promise me first that you won't get mad, be disgusted or laugh at me about it."

"Okay, I'll try Q!"

"Britt!" She almost shouted.

"Okay. Okay. I promise!" I said.

"Well, Santana and I had a little experiment when we first came here to NY... by experiment means we had a couple sex." Quinn bit her lip.

"What?!" I almost shouted. _Okay, this is not so good._

"B, calm down. Please don't be mad." Puck pleaded. I nodded for Quinn to continue.

"But we only did that when we are really drunk. We end up grinding into each other most of the time and things got out of control. I swear, no emotions involved!" Quinn rattled out. "Then... Puck and Santana bumped into each other. San gave my number to Puck and he called me. San and I promised that we'd never do 'it' again and it would be best if I move in with Puck since we started dating. San helped us to be together again."

We are all silent for a while. I'm still trying to process things out. I'm neither angry nor happy about it. My head is spinning with all the information I heard.

"Please don't be mad, Brittany."

"I'm not mad, Q. I'm just confused. You're straight right?"

"Absolutely..."

"Then why did you do it with her?"

"B, I told you... it's just an experiment. We're just having fun."

"But it isn't right!"

"I know, Brittany. I'm so sorry. Please... please forgive me!"

"Q, you know what I felt about her."

"You had your chance, Brittany. And we don't know where you were back then. I didn't even know if you love her still... but do you?" I was shocked by her question. I almost said yes but I stopped myself. They cannot know.

"We know you, Britt. You're still in love with her." Puck voiced out the things I can't say. "Don't deny it. I see you staring at her the way Quinn stares at me. Whenever her name is mentioned, your face instantly lights up."

"Did you tell her?" Quinn asked.

"I did... but I was too late Q."

"It's never too late. Fight for her!" Puck shouted. "You're always afraid, Brittany. That is your problem. You kept on running away with your feelings bottled up inside you. Why can't you stand up for her and for what you feel? You deserve to be happy as much as Santana does."

"Puck... stop it. She already has Danielle." Quinn said.

"But is she happy with her?"

"She may be... we don't know. But we have to respect their relationship. Look, what would you feel if someone claims me from you?"

Puck looked deep into Quinn's eyes. "I'd die."

"See... you have to understand that Dani is in love with Santana. She's done a lot of sacrifices just to be with her. And Brittany, you have to respect Dani too. If you and Santana are meant to be, then you will be together in the end." Quinn explained.

"You're right." I sighed.

"What?!" Puck asked.

"Puck, Quinn's right. She's with someone else now. I'll just stay out of their relationship. If Santana wants me, I'll always be here. I only want her to be happy, even if it's not because of me."

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Santana's POV**

I have been here at Dani's apartment for almost a week now. Quinn and Puck often drop by to visit me. Dani had been so loving and caring. I almost felt guilty that I am not doing anything in return. But she's also been acting so weird lately. Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night finding her not beside me on the bed. I heard a strumming of guitar outside. I silently get out of bed and opened the door. I saw Dani playing her guitar. She has her back against me but I can tell that she's crying. She's lost in her own thoughts...

_Give me love like her,  
>'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,<br>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
>Told you I'd let them go,<em>

_And that I'll fight my corner,  
>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<br>After my blood turns into alcohol,  
>No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, give me love..._

_I'd like to come near her but something tells me that it's not a good idea. I stood there just watching in amusement and pain. I asked myself how could I ease some of her pain... I don't even know what her problem is. I like Dani a lot and I can't stand to see her like that. I don't know... I'm so confused. Why can't I just walk up to her and hold her? It's like my feet has minds of their own. I stood frozen. Tears cascaded my face. I'm really sorry, Dani. I'm so sorry. I cannot voice out my thoughts. Maybe it's because of how she express her emotions through the song she was singing. The song ended. She sobbed loudly. I took a step forward but stopped when she cleared her throat and started to play again._

Loving can hurt  
>Loving can hurt sometimes<br>But it's the only thing  
>That I know<p>

And when it gets hard  
>You know it can get hard sometimes<br>It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

She missed a note and stopped. She wiped her eyes and played again.

We keep this love in a photograph  
>We make these memories for ourselves<br>Where our eyes are never closing  
>Hearts are never broken<br>And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
>Inside the pocket<br>Of your ripped jeans  
>Holdin' me closer<br>Til our eyes meet  
>You won't ever be alone<br>Wait for me to come home

Loving can heal  
>Loving can mend your soul<br>And is the only thing  
>That I know (know)<br>I swear it will get easier  
>Remember that with every piece of ya<br>And it's the only thing we take with us when we die

_She didn't finish the song. I sighed and decided to give her some space. I know that she needs it. I hope she'll talk to me in the morning._

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" I told Dani. I can tell that she's lost in her thoughts again. We are watching TV in the living room. There was another short silence before she reply.<p>

"I'm going back to Colorado." She said not looking at me.

"What?"

She looked at me with tears on the verge of her eyes. She took some papers from the drawer beside the couch and gave it to me. I looked at the papers and they are all medical results.

"What's all these?"

"They're my medical records, Santana."

"What? Are you... are you sick?" Tears streamed down both of our faces. She nodded and closed her eyes. I wiped the tears that fell on her face.

"Leukaemia... stage three." She looked deep in my eyes. She lifted her shirt up and revealed her body. She's covered with purple bruises all over her body. Then she took off the wig she's wearing. She's bald already.

"Dani..." I whispered as I sobbed. The vision of her is blurry because of the continuous flow of tears from my eyes. She sniffed and cleared her throat.

"I'm going back home the day after tomorrow to be with my family."

"I'm going with you!" I immediately said but Dani shook her head.

"You can't... you have a life here Santana."

"But Dani... my life is here with you."

"No..." She laughed. "We all know that it's not true." She shook her head again.

"Dani... baby. Please! I want to take care of you. I need to... please babe!" I moved closer to her and kissed her. But she moved her head.

"Aren't you disgusted with me?"

"Of course not. You are beautiful for me. You are beautiful inside and out. I want to be with you, Dani... I need you."

"Babe, you can't."

"Of course I can!" I shouted at her. "Why are you being unfair?"

"Babe, I'm not. Please don't think like that!"

"Yes, you are!" I shouted at her while crying. Dani pulled me in to an embrace. She cradled me. "Please Dani..."

"Santana, you don't have a future with me. My family is back there... I got all of them. If you come there with me you got no one."

"I got you!"

"Let's face it Santana... I'll be gone soon. My expiration date is fast approaching, love." She chuckled at herself.

"No! Dani, please don't say that!" I pulled back and caressed her cheek. "Dani, I can't lose you now... please." I rest my forehead on hers. There was a long pause. "Dani, don't leave me here."

"I'd like you to come with me but you just can't..."

"Marry me..." I blurted out without a second thought. We're both evidently shocked.

"San-"

"Marry me!" I shouted and sobbed again and again.

"Ssshhh... let's just do the mature thing here, Santana." She hugged me again.

"Dani... I don't want to lose you."

"You will not lose me... I'll always stay with you." She rested her hand on my chest where my heart is placed. "Remember that I'll always be here. I'll watch over you up there. I'll love you until eternity, Santana. Thank you for coming into my life and make me hope again." She kissed me on top of my head. "You know, dad warned me about this... but I didn't mind him because the day I laid my eyes on you... I know you're the one for me. I'm so lucky to have you. You made my stay here worthwhile. I'm going to miss hanging around with you... I'm going to miss waking up beside you, cuddle with you, kiss you... I'm going to miss the whole you!"

I didn't respond. I'd like to say thousand of words but I don't know where to start. The only thing I said is...

"I love you, Danielle."

She chuckled. "I waited for a long time to hear you say that. But, it's time for you to move on, okay? Just think of this as a beautiful nightmare... and tomorrow you have to wake up and start anew."

"It seems so easy for you."

"You have no idea... I just got used to it." We stopped crying as we recall and talked about all the beautiful things that we did together.

"It's getting late... I'm going to drive you home, Santana."

"No!"

"Santana, you can't stay here... my dad's gonna be here to help me pack so don't worry."

"But-"

"No buts, San! This is the end of our journey as girl friends..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" _I swear it tears me apart to see her looking at me like that._ Tears are threatening to fall from our eyes again.

"We can no longer be together, Santana. I don't want to stop you from having a life. I don't want you to wait because there's no point in waiting. I will never come back. This will be the hardest thing I'll ever do, Santana."

"Then don't do it! I can still be your girl friend..."

"I will not be fair to you then..."

"Please Dani!"

"I'm sorry." She hugged me and planted one last kiss on my lips. It was tender and full of passion. She wiped the tears from my face. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay. So, this is me saying good bye. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM! There you have it. The break up... I know you've waited for a long time for this! Thanks for waiting. So, what's next for BRITTANA? Any suggestionscomments/violent reactions?! LOL. Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the limited BRITTANA scene. Next one will be a full blast depending on what you want. -xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10: Post Break Up

**Another chapter... Thank's for the reviews. I also felt bad for Dani. But guys, do you want her to be more of a protagonist than to be nice one? I don't want her to look bitchy or something. So, please bear with how I will end her journey. Please be patient in my grammar too, I know it's not that perfect. I'm not a native speaker of the English Language. I'm still trying to learn. Okay... that's all! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I have been back at Quinn's apartment for a week now. Dani hasn't called me back since our break up. She didn't even allow me to take her to the airport. Life sucks now.<p>

"Why are they like that?" I asked.

"Santana, you're drunk! Give me that." Quinn told me while she was trying to get the vodka bottle for me.

"No. Wait!" I pushed her. She finally gave up. "I'm asking you... why are they like that?"

"Who? San, I don't know what and who are you talking about."

"They... first Brittany... and now Dani! Why do all the people I love leave?" I yelled and laughed.

"Santana, jeez. Don't shout!" Quinn shushed me. "Puck!" She yelled. "Puck! Noah Puckerman get your lazy ass in here now!"

"What?" Puck said sleepily.

"Can you talk some sense to this woman? I'm done here!" Quinn stood up and forced me to give her the bottle. I hugged it at first but Quinn looked at me sternly. I finally gave it up.

"Ugh! You're no fun!"

"And you think you are?" Quinn hissed.

"Q, calm down..." Puck said.

"You know what? Go back to sleep. I'll handle her." Quinn said.

"Are you sure babe?" Quinn just nodded and sat beside me.

She sighed and gave me a bottle of water. I drank it without her telling me to. I don't want to fight with her.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"I understand you, Santana. But you can't keep on drowning yourself in alcohol. This isn't helping! Your wounds are just healing. You're still on medication."

"I know, Q. But it helps me to sleep."

"San, you can talk to me... you know that. Don't push your feelings through this. This is not right."

"What should I do?"

"You know the answer, San. It's just right there but you won't accept it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Get over Dani... move on San. She's not coming back."

"I know that! What's so painful is that I know that she's dying and I'm not even there to help her get through her rough times."

"She doesn't want you to see her in pain."

"It's unfair... Life is so unfair."

"No, life isn't unfair... it's the people that makes it so unfair. It depends on how you'll handle things. The choice is yours. You can either dwell on the misery or move forward."

We are both silent. I think through what she said and nodded.

"You're right... thanks Quinn!"

"Duh?! Now can we go to sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I'm worried about Santana. After Quinn told me what happened to her and Dani I couldn't imagine the pain she's experiencing. She clearly loves Dani. It hurts, it really hurts. But I cannot think of myself now. I don't want to be selfish. I just want to be there for Santana. I don't know if I should go and talk to her. I don't want her to think that I'm only doing this just for me because Dani broke up with her. I want to be there for her even as a best friend. But the question is how? I couldn't sleep or think clearly. Something inside me tells me to go and just talk to her. It's been a couple of days since I last saw her. I tossed and turn in bed waiting for sleep to overcome me. Just as I was dozing off to sleep my phone rang wildly.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Britt?"_

I sat up. "Q, what's up? Is there a problem?"

_"No, no... Uhm. Sort of? It's Santana..."_

"What happened to her?"

_"She's really drunk right now... Puck is deadly sleeping. I need help. She wouldn't shut up and sleep. Can you do me a favor?"_

"I'm on my way." I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket and keys.

_"B, I'm really sorry to call you. You don't have to come in here..."_

"Q, by the sound of your voice you're exhausted. Don't worry... I'll be there in a few."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yep. Hundred percent." With that I dropped the call and started the car.

It was a short drive for they only live a couple of blocks away from my building. I ran up to their apartment and found Quinn by the door.

"What happened?" I asked Quinn. She looks more than exhausted.

"She's a mess..." She sighed and shook her head.

"Okay... get some rest. I'll handle her."

"Britt, thank you!" She hugged me and I engulfed her with my arms. She sighed again and pulled out. "I'll be in our room. I'm really sorry... I still have to go to school tomorrow."

I nodded in understanding. Once we reached the living room Santana is silently watching a movie and holding an almost empty bottle of liquor. Quinn went to their room and bid me a good night.

"Hey..." I said as I sat beside Santana. She didn't even look at me.

"Hey..." She whispered.

"Mind if I take that from you?" I motioned at the bottle. She looked at me finally. She sighed and surrendered it without being asked twice. _That's a progress. _"Thanks."

"Why are you here?"

"Quinn called me."

"Hmm." She nodded slowly fixing her eyes on the TV again. "Why did you come back?"

"What?"

"Why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?" I asked baffled by her question.

"You left, come back then leave again. You're good at that, huh? It's like you don't care about the people waiting for you."

"Santana, it's not like that."

"Well, that's the only way I see it, Brittany." The way she said it was cold though her tone is calm.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"I waited for you over and over again." She stated after a long silence. "You'll come back then leave again. I told myself that I got to get used to it. Life is like that. People just come and go... there's nothing permanent except change. One time you're happy, then later on life will get in the way and get all that happiness from you." She paused. I looked at her as tears streamed down her eyes. "But Quinn is right... life is not unfair. It's the people that make it so unfair." She sniffed and wiped her face clumsily. "Some people are too selfish. They only care about what they feel. But what about the people they leave? They'll only wait and hope that one day... one day someone will come by and look after their feelings as well. But they'll grow old and weary of waiting... waiting is for stupid people." She cleared her throat and wiped her face again. The credits in the movie are now rolling. She turned the TV off. We are left in silence. No one dare to speak. She sighed. "Will you ever say something?"

"Will you finally listen?" I said calmly.

"When did I not listen to you?"

"Since I came back!" I replied sternly. "You didn't listen to me Santana. You just heard the words but never really listened." That shut her off. "I explained to you everything. I didn't want to leave you, I have to. I thought that it was to protect both of us from getting hurt! If you did listen to my explanations before you will understand that it's not my intention to hurt you and leave you waiting for me. I love you, Santana. And I still do. It hurts a lot to see you with someone else. But it hurts more that I can't ease some pain you have. I hate to see you like that, San... I wish the pain would just go away. But what can I do? The only person who can help you forget is yourself... if you want to help yourself move on and accept the fact that Dani is not coming back. Don't divert all your anger on me."

"It's easy for you to say! You don't fucking know how it feels to be left alone!"

"I do!"

"You don't! Because if you do, I will not be in this kind of misery! See, I only want you to come and say three words before! Is it that hard? And now look at me... I fell in love to another person who I thought is the one for me then she fucking left too!" she's shaking and crying angrily. I hugged her. She clings to me. She tightened her grip on my shirt as her other hand hit my chest over and over again. _Physical pain is nothing..._

"I-I'm sorry, Santana..." I cradled her as she continues to cry on me. "Ssshhh... everything will be fine."

"No... It will not." She mumbled.

"Yes, it will. I promise it will." I rubbed her back tenderly. I kissed the top of her head as tears ran down my face.

"It's so unfair Britt... she's dying! She can't die... she can't! I love her, Brittany. Why does she have to suffer alone? Why does she have to push me away? I just can't understand..."

I sighed and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes I answered.

"Everything happens for a reason, Santana... things will be messy at first but in the end they'll teach us some lessons. When people leave, that opens another opportunity for other people to get into your life. I'm sure every people who come by leave a mark. But they leave it not to remind us of pain, but to help us to be stronger and better." She stopped crying. "We got to move forward because life goes on, Tana. No one in this world will help you make that move but yourself. It's your choice if you'll dwell in your own pain. If I could only help you, you know I'd do it."

_I have seen Santana so vulnerable many times before but this is my first time to see her so lost. If I can only take away the pain, I'd do it with all of me. There's no one to be blame but me. If I only came back on time, she wouldn't fall for her. I'd do anything for her to forget Dani. Is it too selfish for me to do that? _I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

_You tell all the boys "No"  
>Makes you feel good, yeah.<br>I know you're out of my league  
>But that won't scare me away, oh, no<em>

You've carried on so long,  
>You couldn't stop if you tried it.<br>You've built your wall so high  
>That no one could climb it,<br>But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath you're beautiful?  
>Would you let me see beneath you're perfect?<br>Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
>I wanna see inside<br>Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

I felt her breaths even out. She fell asleep. I carefully lay us both down. She's on top of me. I continued humming the song to her. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna make you fall for me again… even how hard it is. I'm gonna try, Santana."

I sighed in contentment. I hugged her tight and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

I'm now in Colorado with my family. They were all so nice. It's the only time I see us complete (well, aside from Holidays and special occasions). My aunts and uncles are all here. My brother and his wife is here as well. My dad never left my side like literally. He's always by my side since we got back from New York. He told me that he had given me enough space when we were in NY. Before we went back here, I went to Quinn's apartment first. It was still dawn and I know that Santana will not be awake at that time. I asked Quinn a huge favor. She let me in and I just stare at Santana the whole hour. Quinn gave us some privacy of course. I didn't wake her up. I know that she cried herself to sleep because of her ragged breath. I looked at her and tried to memorize her physical features. I also sneaked out some photos of her. I laughed at how adorable she is.

_My phone buzzed after an hour. Dad sent me a text telling me that it's time to go. I sighed. I wanted to stay but I can't. I leaned closer to Santana._

_"Hey, baby... this might be the last time I'll be able to see your pretty face. I'll miss you more than you could ever imagine." I whispered to her. Tears streamed down on my face. "I'm so glad that once upon a time I met someone like you. You don't know how lovely you are. I wish that I could stay for a little while to show you that.__" I sniffed. She scrunched her nose but didn't wake up. She mumbled something and I smelled alcohol from her mouth. I chuckled because she's so adorable. _

_She'd probably have a huge hangover when she wakes up. "I wish I can take care of you, Santana. But I have to take care of myself now. I know we only had a limited time to be together but those limited time is enough for me because I've met you." I wiped the tears from my eyes and smile. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. _

_All my bags are packed  
>I'm ready to go<br>I'm standin' here outside your door  
>I hate to wake you up to say goodbye<br>But the dawn is breakin'  
>It's early morn<br>The taxi's waitin'  
>He's blowin' his horn<br>Already I'm so lonesome  
>I could die<em>

_"I'm sorry I didn't bring my guitar, love." I sniffed and continue._

_So kiss me and smile for me  
>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br>Hold me like you'll never let me go  
>'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br>Don't know when I'll be back again  
>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

_There's so many times I've let you down  
>So many times I've played around<br>I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
>Ev'ry place I go, I'll think of you<br>Ev'ry song I sing, I'll sing for you  
>When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring<em>

_So kiss me and smile for me  
>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br>Hold me like you'll never let me go  
>'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br>Don't know when I'll be back again  
>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

_"Don't hate me, Santana…if I only had a choice I won't leave you. I love you too much."_

_Now the time has come to leave you  
>One more time<br>Let me kiss you  
>Then close your eyes<br>I'll be on my way  
>Dream about the days to come<br>When I won't have to leave alone  
>About the times, I won't have to say<em>

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br>Hold me like you'll never let me go  
>'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br>Don't know when I'll be back again  
>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

_But, I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
>Don't know when I'll be back again<br>Oh babe, I hate to go_

_"Ugh! I really hate to go." I whispered to her again. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. I lingered there and tears fell out of my eyes. I broke the kiss and looked up. I see Quinn looking back at us. She has tears on her eyes too. She came near me and hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged her back._

_"I knew you were at the hospital the day San was brought in…" She told me quietly. _

_I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I was there for some tests… I saw Santana being rushed to the E.R. I didn't know what happened but then I saw Brittany and Puck."_

_"So that's how you knew..."_

_"Yes and I felt guilty because Santana and I got into a fight before that."_

_"I know... she's really pissed when she got back from your apartment. She told me everything." We both chuckled._

_"And now you know the reason why I couldn't have... sex (I whispered the word) with her. I don't want her to see the bruises in my body." I laughed and sniffed._

_"I'm sorry, Dani. You don't deserve any of this."_

_"I know, Quinn. But that's just how life works." I checked on my wrist watch. "Oh man, I have to leave."_

_"Will I see you again, Dani?" I wiped the tears from her face._

_"One day…" I told her. She nodded and smiled. She stood up behind me. I kissed Santana again on her lips. I left another kiss on her forehead._

_"I love you… You will always be in my heart. The memories we had will be the best thing that I will bring in my next journey." I whispered and left. Quinn walked me out to the door and hugged me. She respected my decision not to wake up Santana. I walked towards the car where my dad is waiting. He hugged me as I shake tremendously because of the melancholy I felt. The whole way to the airport had been so hard._

Now, I'm looking through all of our pictures together as I sat on my wheelchair. I was in the backyard as I briefly watch Cassandra ran after my brother. I smiled and looked up to the sky. _See you soon, mom. _

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Hangover is the best outcome of not-so-responsible drinking last night. _Ugh! I so hate myself for drinking too much. My head is pounding. _I tried to move but I can't. I can feel an arm wrapped around me. _Wait- what? _I opened my eyes and saw Brittany. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember our conversation last night. _She stayed. _She's sleeping heavily underneath me. I carefully untangled myself from her.

"Looks like you had a comfortable sleep in there." Quinn said walking out from the kitchen.

"Shut it, Q!" I hissed at her as I carefully placed Brittany's arm under a pillow.

"Good morning to you too!" She giddily told me and made her way back to their bedroom.

"Mmorning…" Brittany mumbled. I looked to her but she's still sleeping. I tucked her stray hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful. Thanks for last night." I whispered to her and smiled. I went to the kitchen and decided to prepare a breakfast for Brittany. _I know it's not easy but I'll try for you, Britt. I'll try to move on and deal with life._

After I prepared breakfast I loaded them on the tray and went to the living room. Brittany is still asleep. _She's too tired. _

"Hey…" Puck greeted me. He's already showered and dressed.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"I have a meeting with my boss for the anniversary of the bar." He explained while fixing his hair in front of the mirror near the door.

"Oh, when's that?"

"Tomorrow night… it's gonna be a blast. You're all invited."

"Sweet! Thanks!"

Quinn went out of their room and followed Puck. She applied her lip gloss and fixed Puck's collar before planting a kiss on his lips. _They really look so cute._

"Where are you going?" I asked Quinn.

"To school… I need to finish some stuff. Then go to Barnes and Noble to get some books. I'd probably home before dinner. You guys want anything?"

"Pizza!" Brittany exclaimed. She sat up and yawned.

"Okay." Quinn smiled and checked her wrist watch. "Shoot! I gotta go. Come on Puck! Stop fixing that horrible hair!"

"Oh, you love it! Bye ladies." He winked at us and they both left.

We laughed and shook our heads. I turned to face Brittany who is now scratching her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy…" I said.

"Yet you made all of these?"

"I'm starving and I know you are too!" I said. "Come on… let's eat." I placed the tray near her and sat beside her on the couch. Brittany placed the tray on her lap and lifted her fork. She grabbed some eggs and lifted it in front of me.

"Say aaahh!" She said. She's really adorable when she does that.

"Britt-"

"Pleeeeeease?" She pouted.

"Fine!" I ate the food being offered to me. I turned on the TV and we watch the news. We shared the breakfast I prepared for her. She didn't let me eat by myself. She fed me and told me that she like to serve me. I smiled at how caring she is right now.

"Can we talk about last night?" I asked her after taking a sip of coffee.

"What about it?"

"I'd like to apologize for everything I said. I know I told you some horrible things last night."

"Santana, you don't have to apologize for voicing out your feelings. Besides, it's good that you let out all the emotions you're holding inside you."

"Thank you for holding me last night."

"That's my job as your best friend, Tana."

"I'm sorry… you could've been more than that." I whispered. Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Hey… it's okay." She placed the tray down on the table and held my hands. "Look at me," She lifted my face so I'm looking at her. She caressed my cheek. "It's okay, Tana… I'm willing to wait… even if waiting is for stupid people. I will wait for you to love me back again. I'll be patient. I'll always be here, Tana. I promise."

"Don't make any promises that you cannot hold on to."

"I won't because I'll make sure to make my promises come true this time."

"Thanks, Brittany. You're still the best!"

"I know. Duh?" we both laughed.

* * *

><p>Brittany has been nothing but patient. She practically lives in Quinn's apartment for she's always around when I'm home. She takes care of me. My wound is healing because of her magic hands. Some nights she's spending it with me on the couch. She does everything to make me happy and I appreciate her more because of that.<p>

"Ha! Boo ya!" She teased and made a victory dance when she beat me again.

We are playing video games since early this afternoon. She always won. I hate that she didn't even gave me a chance to win. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You cheated!"

"What? No, I didn't! You saw me playing… we are playing together, Tana." She laughed at me.

I made face at her.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why are you being mad? It's just a game."

"Because you always won! You didn't even give me a slightest chance to win." I whined.

She sighed and sat beside me.

"Okay… how about I made us some snack? Will that make you feel better?"

"Hmm… I want some ice cream."

Brittany always mix ice cream flavors and add toppings which I like, so I often bribe her to make one for me. This is another opportunity to taste it again.

"Well, it depends on what's available in there…" She pointed out to the kitchen and stood up. "I'll check and I'll be right back with the most delicious ice cream ever." She ran out to the kitchen.

"You're such a dork!" I shouted at her. I lay comfortably at the couch and yawned. A few minutes later my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the number. It's unfamiliar.

"Hello?" I said.

There's some noise in the background.

_"Santana?" _A man's voice said. I listened to him speak and dropped the phone as tears streamed down my face. I shook my head in disbelief. I screamed on top of my lungs. _This isn't real._

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you have it. You know the drill! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Please do leave a review. <em>**

**_What do you think happened to Santana? Thoughts? Well, thanks for reading! -xoxo _**


	11. Chapter 11: Future Plans

_"Santana... this is your mom. We are at the hospital." My beating heart fastens its pace as I listened intently to my mom. "...it's about your father. It's his heart again. He collapsed at work last night and he's still under observations. He doesn't look too good, mija." My body starts to tremble._

_"No..." I mumble over and over again._

_"Mija, please calm down."_

_"I'm going back there."_

_"Santana, your father doesn't want you here. He doesn't want you to worry. He doesn't want me to tell you what happened but-"_

_"What?" I snapped at her. "I have the right to know, mami! I'm going back there."_

_"Mija, don't disobey your father's order."_

_"No!" I shouted. I saw Brittany ran back to the living room with a horrified face. "Please... I need to see papi. I can't lose him too." Brittany sat beside me and rubbed my back. She opened her arms and I melt in to her embrace._

_"You will not lose him, dear. Your father is strong. So don't worry too much, okay?" my mom said._

_"But-" Brittany kissed my temple. _

_"Calm down, Tana." She whispered._

_"I promise I will call you again if you really need to go back in here, Santana." My cut me off._

_I sighed. Whenever my dad is sick he doesn't want me near him. He has too much pride in him. He told me that he doesn't want to see me crying because of him. My dad loves me as much as I love him. _

_"Kiss him for me, mami."_

_"I will..." my mom sighed._

_"Be strong. I love you both."_

_"Yeah, me too. Give the phone to Brittany. I want to hear her voice again."_

_"Wait- how do you know she's here?"_

_"I heard her whispering... and you calmed down a bit while we're talking." My mom knows me too well._

_"Fine!" I whined. I gave the phone to Britt. They started talking in Spanish._

_"Si." Brittany said. Yes, Britt knows how to speak Spanish. My mom taught her well. "Lo haré (I will)." She nodded as if my mom can see her. She's really adorable. "Cuídate. Yo también te quiero. (Take care of yourself. I love you too." She ended the call a few minutes later. We are both silent for a while. _

"How come you get an 'I love you' while I get none?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

She laughed, "It's because I'm awesome."

"And I'm not?" I faked hurt.

"Well, I'm just more awesome than you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever!"

"Don't worry, I love you."

"yeah, I know..." I mumbled. I sighed.

"Don't worry too much, San. Your dad will be fine." Brittany assured me.

"Mom said that he isn't looking good."

"That's what she said the last time too, remember? Look, Santana, your mom will call if something terrible happens to papa Lopez."

"This is already terrible for me Britt."

She rubbed my back to relax me again. "Fine. We'll go back to Lima." She decided.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"Britt, you don't have to."

"I don't want to see that look in your face, Tana. You've been through so much." She's right. The bad luck has been back to back. First, Dani and now papi. I can't lose papi too. "And if the only thing that will put your mind at peace is going back to Lima to check on papa, we'll go back there." She kissed my temple again.

"No... I mean, yes it will make me feel better but I don't want to go back there. I know you're not yet ready. Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes Britt."

"I'd do anything for you, Tana." She looked deep in my eyes.

"I know... but, we can't go back there yet. Besides, I don't want to disobey papi."

"Hmm... okay. But, I'm here if you want to talk okay? You're not alone with this."

"Thank you, B!" I whispered and closed my eyes. I leaned closer to her. We ended up cuddling each other.

"Hey..." I said trying to catch Brittany's attention. She didn't respond. I looked back and saw her sleeping peacefully. "Okay, I guess I have to eat the ice cream alone." I untangled myself from her and sneaked to the kitchen carefully. I laughed when I see all the marshmallows and chocolate toppings on the counter. Good thing she put the mixed ice cream back in the fridge. I got it out and mixed the toppings. _This is so good. _I laughed again when I got back to the living room and found Brittany sitting with a confused face. Her eyes widened when she saw what I'm holding.

"Hey! That's mine." She exclaimed and stood up. She tried to run to me but stripped over some pillows. She landed first face on the floor.

"Ouch!" She said as I laughed back. She's really cute when she's clumsy. "So, you'll just gonna laugh at me huh?" She frowned while getting up. "Thanks for all the help." She walked passed me and went to the kitchen.

"Uh-oh!" I mumbled to myself and followed her. I saw her washing her hands.

"Sorry..." I apologized. She didn't respond. I placed the ice cream down and walked closer to her. "Britt, please don't be mad-"

She pushed me playfully and ran down to get the ice cream. She stuck her tongue out and run to the living room while eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Ugh! You are so unfair." We chased each other like idiots.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the score between you two?" Puck asked me while we're playing the Xbox.<p>

"What?" I asked with a frustrated voice. This game is freaking hard. "You're cheating, Puckerman!"

"No. I'm not!" He elbowed me playfully.

"Seriously?" I looked at him and paused the game.

"What?" He tried to ask innocently. I glared at him. "Sorry... but going back, what's the score between you and Britt now?" I rolled my eyes at him and went back in playing the game.

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh?" Puck mimicked me. His eyes fixed on the TV but I know that he really want this conversation to happen. "There's definitely something, Santana."

"Look Puck, I don't want to rush things. With Dani being... you know."

"Are you still in love with Dani? It's been what? Three months now?"

"Four." I corrected him. Yes, its four painful months since Dani left me. "It's not as easy as how it looks. I am really confused Puck. I mean, clearly Britt is making a move. She's always here for me and I really want to bring all the feelings I once had for her. But I can't teach my heart who to love. Dani's still a big part of me."

"Sure thing, San. I understand you. But my question is do you still love Dani?"

"I don't know Puck. But I won't deny that there are days that I almost forget about her."

"You're making a progress, San." He paused the game and look at me. I look deep in his eyes. I can feel his love and concern for me. "I know what you're going through... believe me I do. I know that you can't teach your heart to love a person but you can teach yourself to see what the world offers you now. Don't dwell in your past Santana. Move on. You have a better life ahead of you."

I was silenced with his words. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. He is right. He really knows what to say. I smiled at him and hugged him. That's enough answer for him. I felt him hugged me back tightly. "Just know that if you need someone to talk or hold on to we're all here - me, Quinn and most of all Brittany."

"I know that, Puck. I know. Thanks for being the best brother for me. I can't imagine my life without all of you." I looked at Puck again and he wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"We've got your back Lezpez!" He chuckled. I playfully smack his head and ran fast into the kitchen.

"I'll make us some snacks!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you better do that!" he shouted back and I laughed at him again.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed. Quinn convinced me to get an apartment for myself.<p>

"S, it's not that I don't want you in here or anything like that but you can't stay here forever. You got to find a job or at least continue your studies."

"I know you're not trying to kick me out. I already considered that, Q. I just don't know where to start. Visit abuela's hospital or continue my studies, it's so hard to decide. If you were me, what will you do?" I asked Quinn. She scrunched her face while thinking.

"Hmm. Well, it's not my call to make that decision. But if I were you I'll study. You know me, I value education so much. I wanted a better future and education is my ticket to that." She stated. Times like these are so rare. I know how Quinn values her studies so much and I admire her for that.

"Okay. You're right." I sighed.

"I know babe." She said and sat beside me on the couch. We are watching the news.

"Eww! Don't call me that." I glared at her. "You're not aloud."

She laughed at me. "Are you freaking kidding me? Since when am I not allowed to call a person like that?"

"Uh, since NOW! Remember how much we call each other like that before... when we're still fuck buddies?" She nodded her head. "Seriously though, don't call me that. Just divert it to Puck or whoever you like except me."

"You're ridiculous. But, you're right. It's gross." I glared at her again.

"Gross? Oh really? Is that why you can't keep your hands off of me? Is that why you always make me drunk to get on my pants? Is that why every time you're with me you're always this close?" I leaned closer to her and whisper the last part. She jumped up immediately. Her face turned red.

"Santana! T-that's before. I-I mean it only happened before!" She stuttered. Whenever she stuttered that only means two things: whether she's cold or embarrassed. At this situation it's the latter part.

I smirked at her. She stormed out of the living room towards their room.

"I hate you!" She screamed and I couldn't contain my laughter.

She came back holding ipad and phone. She slumped beside me on the couch.

"Here," she handed me the ipad.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

"We're looking for a nice apartment for you to live in. You're already rich. You should put your money to good use."

"Oh." I thought about her idea for a moment before finally agreeing. We made a few calls to some available units. Much to our dismay the units we all checked out didn't meet our standards.

"Okay, thank you. No, no. We're just asking. We'll call you back." Quinn ended another senseless call. She shook her head. I pat her lap.

"It's okay. I'll just roam around the block tomorrow and see if there are any units available. Maybe they are not advertising online so..." I trailed off.

"Okay. I'd love to go but I have term papers to finish." She said sadly.

"I know, Q. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"How about Britt?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"Maybe she could help you look for one."

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll just go to her apartment tomorrow and check if she's free."

"Cool. I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too. Want some pizza?" She nodded eagerly. "C'mon. Let's go out tonight. My treat..."

She smiled and punched her hand in the air. "Yes!" she stood up and grabbed both our jackets and her car keys. "Let's go!" We head out to our favorite pizzeria.

* * *

><p>"Britt?" I buzzed in to Brittany's apartment the next day.<p>

"S-san?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you busy?"

A few seconds later she let me in the building and I ran towards her apartment.

She's still on her PJ's. She just woke up. I smiled at how adorable she looks. She's wearing an oversized shirt with a unicord printed on it and a pyjama pants.

"Good morning." She mumbled as she stretched out.

"Well, good morning to you to! It's almost 10 in the morning." I stated as she let me in.

"What?" She's shocked. She looked to her wall clock. "Shoot! I'm sorry, I-I just woke up."

"It's alright. Do you have plans today?"

She yawned and shook her head. "Nope. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you like to come with me." I sat on the couch and turned her TV on.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going to look for an apartment."

"Oh, really? Well, I'd love to come with you, San." She smiled cutely.

"Wanky." I laughed at her.

"Hey, that's not what I meant... though I'd like that to happen one day. But seriously, I'll help you look for a new apartment."

"Okay. Cool."

"Do you want some coffee or anything?" she asked me.

"Nope. I just had one. And this is for you..." I pushed the hot chocolate I bought her. It was placed on her coffee table. She took it.

"Whoa. What's this?"

"Your favorite..."

"Nice. Thank you, San."

After some small talk, Brittany went to her room and got ready.

After a few hours we are both tired looking for an apartment. We already had a few choices. The unit we finally picked is the one near to her place and Quinn's apartment.

"What a day." She stated when we got back to her apartment.

"Yeah... thanks for coming with me today." I sat beside her.

"No problem, San. The apartment looks nice."

"Yeah, I already had few plans for it." I said excitedly.

"Oh I know you have." She smiled. She grabbed my feet and placed them on her lap. She removed my shoes and massaged my sore ankles.

"Uh... that feels good."

"You're really tensed up. You're muscles are too tensed." She said and sighed.

"I'm okay, B. Don't worry..." I assured her. "So, I'll be going back to school next semester."

"Really? Wow! That's great. Are you still going to pursue your old course?"

"Yeah... but my mom wanted me to follow my dreams."

"Then why are you doing the opposite now?"

"I'm not... it's just that I really want to help my family. You know? Besides, no one aside from me will be left to manage the family hospital."

"Yeah, but you're still going to write, right?"

"Of course, B! I'll continue to write... maybe I'll study or have master's degree on it so I can still pursue being a writer."

"You really have planned out your future huh?"

"Yeah... how about you?"

"Well, I don't know." Brittany shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"San... look. I didn't finish college. I own small dance school just a couple of blocks away from here. The day you saw me in the bank, I was asking the loan to keep my school. We are struggling financially because of what Sam did. He gambled all the money I have and then the savings from the school. I couldn't even pay to hire more teachers. Some parents are pulling out their children from the dance school. I already considered what Mike - the other teacher told me... he said that the best option is to sell the school." I can feel Brittany's pain from what happened. I understand now how great the impact of Sam's addiction affected her. "But I can't... you know? I just can't see my hard work go to nothing." She cried.

"Hey..." I moved closer to her. "Look at me..." I wiped the tears from her face. "You'll get through this. You've come this far. There's no going back. You don't have to sell your school. Don't worry about it."

"It's impossible, San. I couldn't keep it."

"You can and you will. I promise!" I pulled her to an embrace. She's still crying. I only learned about all of this information now. I wish I have known this earlier. Nevertheless, I'm here and I'm not going to let Brittany's dream turns into a nightmare. She deserves the best.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? -xoxo<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Another Deja Vu

I am now officially living alone again. I moved in to my new apartment yesterday. There isn't much in here aside from the bed, couch and some appliances. It has two bedrooms with bathrooms, a small living room, kitchen and balcony.

I am alone tonight. It's already quarter to twelve but I still couldn't sleep. I don't know what's wrong but something doesn't feel right. I turned to the other side of the bed again. I already counted a thousand sheep in head. I finally surrendered.

"Great! I will not get any sleep tonight!" I rolled my eyes and get out of the bed. I went to the kitchen and get a glass of milk. I went to the living room and sat on the bean bag. I turned on the TV and decided to watch a movie on Netflix. The credits are still on the roll. A movie has just finished. I waited for another movie. I leaned back and drink some milk. I sighed. "What's wrong?" I didn't feel too good. I can't understand myself. I suddenly felt the need to call someone. "Maybe I have check on my dad." I went to the bedroom and grabbed my phone on the table next to my bed. I returned to the living room and sat on the bean bag again. I dialed mami's number. The phone started to ring.

"Hola, Santana?"

"Mami," I cleared throat.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

"No... Nothing's wrong. I just want to check on you guys. How are you?"

"Well, I'm good. Your dad's here watching TV. Mija, how about you?"

"I'm fine, mami..."

"Your dad says hi."

"Tell him not to overwork himself."

"He knows that by now." My mom chuckled.

We chatted for a few minutes. I told him that I moved to my own apartment. They are both proud of me. My mom advised me to put my money into good use. I considered what she said. We ended the call.

"Okay, mom. I'll talk to you soon. Take care, I love you both." I told her.

Commercials are still running on the TV. My finger is fidgeting on my phone. I sighed and decided to make another call. I pressed the call button. After what seems like forever, she answered.

"Hmm?" She groaned, "hello?"

"H-hey... Sorry to bother you, I-I just c-can't sleep." I told her.

"Hey, it's okay Tana. I'm gonna go down there. I'll bring your favorites." Brittany didn't wait for my reply. I can hear rattling sound in the background.

"Britt?"

"Okay, I'm ready. See ya!"

"Wait, Britt-" she ended the call. I cannot believe that woman. She didn't even asked me why I was calling her in the middle of the night or why I couldn't sleep. Hmm, but I don't know the reason. Well, she's coming so it doesn't matter. A few minutes later, there's a knock on my door. I ran to open it.

"Hey!" She told me and kissed me on the cheek. She went straight to the open kitchen. I sat on the bean bag and look at her.

"What's that?" I asked. She opened up the bag and revealed two different flavors of ice cream.

"Whoa!" I told her in surprise.

"Yeah... Want some?" She teased.

"I would love some..." I said. She smiled sweetly at me and she sat down beside me. She handed me the other one she's holding.

"So what are we watching?" She asked me.

"Oh, I-I don't really know the title. I haven't watched it before..." I looked at the TV and watched the movie for a few minutes. Brittany and I were in comfortable silence.

"Hmm... So, why are you up this late?" She finally asked me.

"I really don't know. I couldn't sleep." I explained and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked me again.

"No... I don't think so. I mean I'm perfectly fine but... I-I really can't understand myself. It's like there is something wrong but I can't put a finger on it." I explained some more. She just nodded her head thinking of something.

"You should take a break in taking your coffees, Tana."

"Britt, it's not about that." I just can't explain. I don't know what's bugging me.

"Okay, come here." She motioned for me to sit closer. She placed both of our ice cream down. She opened her arms and pulled me in to an embrace. I sighed when she engulfed me with her loving arms. I relaxed into her while we watch the movie in silence. I was finally drifting to sleep when I felt her move.

"No..." I whined. "Please hold me a little longer."

"Okay. My pleasure. But would you like to sleep on the bed?" I opened my eyes and saw her smiling at me. I nodded. "Okay. Wait for me here. I'll just put these in the fridge." She got the ice cream and went to the kitchen.

I was about to stand up when my phone rang. I was startled by the sound of it. I looked at the number, it was unfamiliar. It was like another deja vu. My hands are shaking when I pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?" I waited for the person on the line to answer. I suddenly hear the other person breathing. "Hello?" I said again.

"Hi, is this Santana?" A man's deep voice answered.

"Yes, I am. May I know who this is?" I asked. Okay, I'm freaking out on the inside.

"I... Uh... I'm D-Dani's dad." He said. The line went quiet. So quiet. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"What happened to Dani? Is she okay? Can I talk to her please? It's been four months since-"

"She's gone..." That shut me off.

"What?" I whispered. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's gone, Santana. She died last night."

I shook my head.

"Dani's gone, Santana." He told me again. Those words are too painful to hear. I dropped the phone and screamed on top of my lungs. The last thing I saw is Brittany rushing to me.

* * *

><p>Everything is set. The moment the sun rise we hit the road going to the airport. It has been the most quiet journey we've all had.<p>

Danilo, Daniel's dad told us that Dani wanted us to be there for her funeral. I didn't have second thoughts about it until now. We are now in Colorado, standing in front of a small chapel. There's too many people in here. My legs feel like jell-o. Is this really happening? Is this a dream? I think I can't see her. Hell, I can't see her lifeless. I can't imagine her lying peacefully in a coffin. I was brought out of my thoughts when a pair of hands caressed my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Brittany's looking deep in my eyes.

I nodded. I lose the power to speak. I can't speak. It's like any moment I will break into pieces. Brittany sighed and pulled me into a hug. I pushed her back. It was like a sudden reflex. I want to say sorry but no words came out of me. My mouth opened and closed again.

"It's okay." She said to Quinn who look at us with worry. Puck isn't here with us. He's stuck in his work today, apparently it's urgent.

"S-Santana?" A man came to us. That's when I realized who he is.

"Danilo?" I asked. He looks older than I last saw him. His hair is longer and he had grown a mustache and beard. It's like he hasn't looked in the mirror for ages. His eyes are dull and the bags forming under his eyes are swollen.

"You came... Thank you." He hugged me tight. I can feel the pain radiating from him. I cannot imagine the pain he's going through.

I cleared my throat as I held back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I rubbed his back before letting go.

"Oh... Umm. These are our friends, Quinn and Brittany." I introduced them to Danilo.

"Hello." Danilo shook their hands and smiled warmly at them. "Come on. Let's go inside." He said.

"Umm, you guys go ahead. I'll uh... I'll just go to the washroom for a minute."

"San, are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" Quinn asked.

I shook my head, "no, no. I'll be quick. I'll follow you inside."

"Washroom is that way, dear." Danilo pointed out.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later." The three of them went inside and I made my way to the washroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a few deep breaths and let out the tears I was holding back. I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why? Dani, why? I can't understand... I didn't even had the chance to say good bye to you. You're so unfair." I looked at myself in the mirror again. I am so pale. My hands are shaking. I washed my face again and again until my face returned into its normal facade.  
>"I can do this! I told myself. I wish you're here with me to tell me that I can do this. I love you, Dani." I whispered the last part.<p>

"Yeah, you can do it, Santana." A woman went out of a cubicle and stood beside me. She washed her hands and faced me. I don't know her but she looks an older version of Dani. She looked straight into my eyes and half smile. "You have to. She needs you to be there... To see her for one last time."

"Who... Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"Denise... Danielle's older sister." She introduced herself.

"Oh, s-she used to tell me about you." I said.

"Hmm. Really?" She smiled again but her eyes express the opposite. "She told us many things about you. You changed her life, you know? She doesn't smile a lot... But when she came back here, we saw how happy and hopeful she became. You made her last few months worth it. You made her happy 'til the day she..." She stopped as if remembering the painful incident.

"Dani isn't unfair, Santana. She did it for you... and for herself. She wanted you to live the life you deserve. She did it for us as well. She doesn't want to be a burden. She wanted us to live a normal life... and a happy one. And she did a successful job... the last months have been the most painful yet wonderful because of Dani. She never forget to remind us how beautiful life is. She live her every day without regrets. I admire her for that."

Tears are streaming down my face again. I wiped them off clumsily. Denise offered me her handkerchief. I wet my face and took it from her.

"Thanks." I told her.

"It's Danielle's. Thank her, not me."

"I always do that... I always talk to her in my head. It's weird right? But that's my only way I can communicate with her. She told me that she'll always be with me and somehow I believe her. She's always within me. The memories I have with her are so precious." I sighed.

"I know... My sister loves you so much. I know you feel the same way but Danielle want you to let go of her. Maybe this is your chance to finally say good bye to her. She wanted all of us to move forward. She told us that her life doesn't stop here. At first I didn't know what that meant, but now I know." She held my hand. "She will continue to live through us... So we have to move forward."

I ponder on what she said, "Dani really knows what to say. It's her gift."

"Yeah. It is." She cleared her throat and we both dried our eyes. We fixed our looks. "Ready to head out?" She said.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I am. I can do this." I smiled at her.

"I'll be here don't worry." She said and held my hand.

"Thanks Denise." Before we head out I hugged her tight. She hugged me back and rubbed my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV <strong>

"I think I'm gonna sit here for a while, Quinn." I told Quinn. "Why? Aren't you gonna go and take a look at Dani?" She asked.

"I-I don't think i-it's appropriate."

Quinn sat beside me.

"What are you saying?" She whispered to me. "Britt, you didn't do anything wrong to them. You clearly go MIA when it comes to their relationship. You respected their boundaries. So... Don't worry." She pat me on the back. "But if you really don't want to... it's okay. I'll go, are you gonna be fine here?"

"Yeah, of course." I assured her.

Quinn went in front of the altar to look at Dani. I'm starting to worry about Santana. Quinn went back to me after talking to Dani's dad.

"She hasn't come back here yet?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check on her. I'm worried."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Quinn and I stood to make our way to the washroom. We are close to the door when we saw Santana. We stopped in our tracks. We saw another woman beside her. She looks like Dani. Santana walked passed us going to Dani. I followed Quinn's gaze towards Santana.

"How about we wait for her outside?" Quinn asked.

"I want to be here for her." I said.

"She knows that you're here, B. Come on, let's wait for her outside."

"Quinn, I know what you're trying to do." I told her.

"I'm doing this for you. Santana might break at any moment... I don't want you cracking up inside too. We should be strong for her." She explained. "Britt, please... Do this for her." She pleaded. I surrendered and gave one last look to Santana before I let Quinn drag me outside.

We seated at the car and waited for Santana. I am sitting at the passenger seat. Quinn and I are both quiet. My hands are fidgeting, I don't know if I'm nervous or just worried for Santana. I looked up at the sky and sighed. I grabbed my bag and took a cigarette. Quinn's look is priceless.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked frantically. I just shrugged my shoulders. "B, give me that." I get out of the car before she can get it out of my hands.

I leaned my back on the car and lit up the cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" Quinn asked from the car.

"It's just occasional, Quinn. Don't worry." I said.

We became so quiet again. The only thing we can hear are sounds of the trees dancing and swaying with the wind and the chirping of the birds.

"Life always comes with a price." I muttered.

Quinn didn't respond right away. I took one last puff from the cigarette before throwing it off to the trash nearby. I got into the car again. Quinn has her straight face on.

"Everything happens for a reason, B." She said.

"Yeah, I know. But, sometimes some things doesn't make any sense at all."

"Sure thing. That's life. It is such a beautiful yet miserable journey." Quinn said. I chose not to say anything anymore. We stayed in the car and listened to the radio. We saw Santana going out of the chapel with the woman who looks like Dani. I think she's being introduced to a lot of people. She shook hands with other men and women while some older people hugged her.

Then Santana and the woman who looked like Dani came towards us. We got out of the car.

"Hey..." Santana said.

"Hey." Quinn and I said at the same time.

"Umm... This is Denise, Dani's sister."

"Oh, hi. I'm Quinn." Quinn offered her hand but Denise hugged her.

"Hi, Quinn." She pulled back and turned to me. "You must be Brittany." She knows me.

"Yes, I am." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she pulled back.

"Nice to meet you too." I half smiled at her.

"Dani told us about you girls." Denise said. Quinn and I looked at each other briefly. "All of you look tired. Why don't you stay at our place for tonight. It's getting late and I'm sure you will not miss Danielle's burial ceremony tomorrow." Her voice cracked upon saying Dani's name.

"Oh, w-we have a reservation at a hotel nearby." Quinn said.

"Is that so? Will you be comfortable at staying there?"

"Yes." Santana said, "besides, we don't want to intrude in your home."

"Oh, nonsense. We are family. But, are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" I looked at their interaction. Santana seems so comfortable with Denise. Maybe because she's Dani's sister and she said that they're family already. Wow. They are very nice people.

"Yes, don't worry about us. I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana said.

"Of course. Take a good rest, okay?" Denise smiled warmly at all of us. She hugged Santana for the last time. We drove to the hotel which is only a couple of streets away from the chapel.

"I'll be just in my room." Santana said.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No. I'm good." She said.

Quinn entered her room and bid us good night, she isn't feeling too well.

"Get some rest too. We had a long day." Santana said. I nodded and opened the door. "Oh, and Britt-" I looked back. She hugged me tight. "Thank you." She whispered. I hugged her back and smelled her scent.

"I'm here for you, San." I said and she pulled back. She nodded at me and kissed me in the cheek.

"Good night." We said at the same time.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, call me whenever you need anything, okay?" With that, we got into our rooms and call it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. -xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Moving Forward

"We meet here today to pay tribute to the life of Danielle. To give thanks for her life and the experiences that we shared – and to bless her now that our time together is over…" The pastor opened the ceremony for Dani. We are all here standing in front of her graveyard. I am beside Denise and Danilo. The pastor instructed us to take our seats as he called various people that have something to say to Dani. Danilo stood up and went to look at Dani. There was a short silence. All that we can hear are the sound of people sniffing and weeping. Danilo cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I… uh… I didn't expect that I'll be standing here again… right in this position." He is clearly holding back the tears he has.

"When Annie… my wife… died, I thought it was the worst thing that could happen to my family. I didn't know what to do. I am expected to be strong in front of my two daughters. I can't be weak. Every day I have to remind myself that I have to be tough… I have to look tough. We helped each other to recover from that incident. But then, three years ago, my youngest daughter was diagnosed and…" He trailed off.

More weeping roared. I looked at Denise beside me. She's holding my hand tightly. I rubbed her back and hugged her.

"Here she lies. I asked God over and over again. Why? Why do you always have to take them away? What have I done wrong? I blame Him every day, but then, Dani told me… I had a happy life dad it's because He gave me all of you. He gave me you, mom, Denise, Cassandra, Santana… her list is too long, sorry I couldn't keep going or we all have to stay here until tomorrow." Danilo tried to lighten up the mood as other people chuckled at him. He took a deep breath, "Oh well, I know my Danielle will be safe up there. I love you, my baby. I hope you and your mom will have another happy life wherever you are."

The people applaud him. He went to sit beside Denise. Denise quickly wrapped her arms around her father then stood up. She cleared her throat and smiled at Dani.

"There's nothing much to say. I'm just so proud of my sister. She's a survivor. She fought hard. It's about time that she took her rest. She doesn't deserve to suffer. My sister is the most beautiful person I've ever known. I'm not saying this because she's my sister… many people can attest to that. She's down to earth. She sees things positively. She never loses hope until the day she breathe her last. I admire her for being so genuine and so brave. I'm so lucky to have a sister and best friend like her. Danielle, wherever you are right now… I hope you can hear me. I love you so much… Cassandra loves you too. She misses you." She looked at the sky and smiled.

Many people followed their speeches though they were all brief. Dani's aunt is delivering her speech when a little girl ran towards Denise. She has this short curly hair and emerald eyes. She's really cute. She looked at Denise and smiled sweetly. Denise picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Hi." The little girl said to me. I smiled at her.

"This is Cassandra." Denise told me. "She's two..."

"Is she your daughter?" I asked, Denise just smiled at me.

"Okay... Now, we all remember Danielle-" the pastor started to close the ceremony.

Danilo stood up, "Wait... Wait." He cleared his throat. "I think Danielle would really like to hear Santana for the last time." He looked at me and offered his hand to me. I looked around me and all of them gave me approving looks. I took his hand and we stood beside Dani's coffin. Danilo returned to his seat. I looked at Dani and took a deep breath.

"Hi everyone... Umm." I cleared my throat. "Whoa. This is so unexpected. Umm." I closed my eyes. My hands are shaking. I wish someone could hold me right now. _I can do this! "_Yesterday, I uh...I didn't think that I can do this... See her lying here without life. It's so hard. I wanted to tell her so many things but when I came to look at her yesterday my mind went blank for I didn't know what to say. I mean should I say hello or good bye? So I just stood there. I'm not ready to say good bye until now. I'd like to acknowledge her sister, Denise... You are such a great help for me to understand." I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Dani, I know you're in a better place now." I looked at the sky and returned my gaze to the people around me, "Dani has been my angel. She came into my life and saved me from the hardships I had. Her love is so pure, so genuine. Whenever she speaks of life and love it's as if she had lived a thousand years because of all the experiences she had."

"I will never forget, Dani. And I know all of us will be having a hard time without her. But, she doesn't want us to dwell in pain just like she lived her life. We gotta move on at one point, but in moving on we don't need to forget her. We have to bear the pain of longing for her while getting on with our lives. Dani once told me that she'll never leave. I guess she's right because she's still here in my mind and heart." I looked at all the people around me. All the friendly faces and all those who have weak souls are surrounding me. I cleared my throat and look at Dani's face. "Allow me to you sing you this song, Danielle…" I took a deep breath and started.

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

Tears left my eyes as I continued.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

More weeping followed as some of them sing along with me. Denise stood up and held my hand. Cassandra ran after her and did the same with my other hand. We looked at the angelic façade of Dani.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I will never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<p>

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>And I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love…<p>

I let the crowd finish the song for me. I couldn't sing anymore. I felt Cassandra tugged my hand. I looked down at her and she held her hands up. I looked at Denise and she nodded. I picked up Cassandra. She automatically wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her tightly. Denise is rubbing my back.

Their father stood beside Denise as the pastor closed the ceremony. We bid our final goodbye to Dani as her casket slowly deepens on the ground.

* * *

><p>We went back to their residence for Danilo wanted to talk to us. I guess he wanted to spend time with some of her friends. We are seated in the living room while some of their family members are busy reminiscing their experiences with Dani.<p>

Their exchange of stories somehow made Dani alive again, not literally though. I can feel how much they love Dani.

"Santana," Danilo called me. He's standing on my left. "Walk with me?" he asked as he nodded his head towards their backyard. I followed him out.

We walked towards the small lake behind their house. There's a long but comfortable silence. We reached a bench and seated.

"Life is indeed bittersweet, isn't it?" He finally said.

"Yes, it is." I said and he looked at me.

"Dani loved you so much, dear. He never shut up about you." He chuckled.

"Really? I wonder…" I laughed with him.

"I'm glad my daughter found her one true love."

"I'm glad she found me." I said and looked at the lake.

There's a long silence again. We can see the sun setting from afar.

"Santana…" He said, his voice is serious like never before. "I… I have a favor to ask."

**Brittany's POV**

I've been with Santana through her best and worst times but this is the first time I've seen her so poignant. I'm so disappointed with myself because I couldn't do something for her. I know that being here with her is already enough. But I still wish I could do more for her.

Dani's family invited us to spend the night with them for tomorrow we'll be going back to New York. Quinn is in the living room chatting with some of Dani's family member. I chose to stay out here in the porch watching the children play. They are so carefree, I got a feeling of jealousy. I wish that I could go back in time and stay like a child. Grownups have very complicated lives. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear or feel Denise went to sit beside me.

"Mind if I join you out here?" I was a little startled when she spoke.

"Oh, no, no. It's fine." I said with a weak smile.

"Here. I brought you some tea." She said and handed me the other cup she's holding.

"Thanks." I mumbled. We are both lost in our own thoughts.

After a long pause she said, "Dani wanted me to give you this."

I looked at her and saw a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, puzzled.

"I don't have any idea. But, I think it's a letter." She said and handed it to me. I hesitated to accept it.

"Are you sure this is for me?" I asked.

"Yes, she even wrote your name in there." Denise pointed out.

"Oh…" she's right. But why did she write me a letter? I was about to open it but Denise stopped me.

"She wished for you to read it when you get back to New York." She politely said.

"Oh, sorry." I nodded and kept the letter in my jacket. I looked at her and she smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks for coming, Brittany." She said and left me alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

It's been a week since Dani's funeral. I have to move on with my life as I've promised Dani. But it seems so impossible every day. Puck told me to get a job to get my mind off the whole Dani incident but I just couldn't make myself do it. It is summer and I don't want to spend another day sitting alone in my apartment.

Just as I finish taking a long bath someone buzzed in my apartment. I never had any visitors since we got back. I asked Puck and Quinn to leave me alone for a while but they kept on coming in here. Sometimes I pretended that I'm not home to escape them.

I went to the kitchen to grab myself a bottle of water. There's another buzz.

_"Tana, I know you're in there… please let me in." _

Oh, it's Brittany. She's here. I hesitated for a while before I let her in.

"Thank God!" Brittany said when she entered my apartment. "Whoa! What's that smell, Tana!" She frowned.

"Sorry. I don't have a time to clean up in here." I said.

"I understand…" Brittany went to the window and opened them up. Fresh air hit my apartment for the first time.

"You look pale. Are you okay?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Yes. Getting better." I said. It's true. I don't dwell too much on thinking about Dani.

"That's good." She nodded. "I brought in some food and..." She ran towards the kitchen where she placed the bag she's holding when she went here. "Tadaaa!" She said presenting me a bottle of liquor.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"What?" She shrugged. "Well, we have to talk about that pain that's bugging you, Santana. I'm here to help you. You can't be like that forever." She walked towards the living room and I followed her.

She started cleaning up in my apartment while humming.

"You-you don't need to do that, Brittany." I said but she didn't mind me. She continued cleaning up. I decided to help her.

Another month passed and I think I'm starting to get better with all of their help. I'm starting to think clearly again. I no longer cry myself to sleep. Thanks to Brittany who's practically living with me. She's holding me every time I sleep then leave afterwards. I'm still thankful though. Quinn kept me busy with her so called 'shopping therapy'. We spent a few thousand dollars with clothes and shoes. Puck, on the other hand, helped me to be fit again. We jog four times a week depending on his schedule. It's sort of became our bonding time where we chase and laugh until we feel exhausted. They've been the best. My parents came to check up on me too once in a while. But sometimes, when I'm alone I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Dani. I still miss her every day.

"So, you're in for tonight?" Puck asked me over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Count me in. I'll be there."

"Cool. Be ready at seven, okay? Quinn will pick you up." He said. "Gotta go! See ya, Lopez!"

He ended the call before I can say another word. Puck invited us to the bar he's working at. There's some celebration going on and they're giving away free drinks. Who am I to turn the offer down? We all know that drinks here in NY aren't that affordable. So I took the opportunity to have free drinks before it slip out of my hands. It's already five so I decided to scan my closet for some clothes to wear. After rummaging I get ready for tonight.

Quinn and Brittany got in my apartment before seven. They waited until I finished doing my hair and makeup.

"Santana, you look perfect already. Can we now go?" Quinn whined in my room.

"Give me a minute."

"We already gave you like ten minutes…" Brittany said while fixing her lipstick.

I glanced at Brittany in the mirror. She looks damn hot.

She's wearing a black and white side-stripped mini dress with lacy long sleeves. It is partnered with a fuchsia peep toe high heels. Her makeup is heavy and catchy.

I gulped and mentally hit myself for looking too long at her perfect body.

"Stop drooling over Brittany! Jeez, let's go. You can have your chance to flirt with each other later." Quinn said as she walked out of my room. She stumped her feet impatiently. I got a little embarrassed and followed her out.

"I am not! How dare you… if I know you were the one who's drooling over me." I smirked at Quinn who turned red immediately.

"Okay. Okay!" Brittany broke down the tension between us. "Let's head out and get the party started."

We took a cab and the ride going to the club has been filled with some pep talks.

"Yo, Lopez!" I heard Puck called me. He engulfed me with his arms.

"What's up?" I said when we parted. He hugged Brittany and kissed Quinn passionately.

"Ew. Gross!" I said.

"Shut up!" Quinn playfully slapped me in the arm.

"Let's go… there's a private booth waiting for us." Puck winked at me.

"Cool!" I said as Brittany linked her arm on mine. We followed Puck towards the booth. After several minutes of pushing sweaty bodies and drunken asses out of our way, we finally made it.

"Jeez, how long have you been open?" I shouted at Puck. The music is so loud.

"Like an hour ago." He shrugged.

I looked around and saw that the dance floor is already filled with too much people. It's suffocating in here but I planned to enjoy my night so I ignored the odds.

"Let me grab you some drink." Puck shouted.

After a few hours of laughter and tons booze I can feel my world twirling around me.

"You okay?" Brittany whispered. I can feel the back of my neck shivered.

"Y-yeah." I looked at her and see that our faces are so close to each other.

"Want to hit the dance floor?" She said with a smile.

"Hm, I thought you'd never ask. Come on." I grabbed her arm leaving Puck and Quinn who's in the middle of their intense make out session.

When we find a perfect spot in the middle of the dance floor Brittany pulled me close. We are both super drunk. We danced to the beat of the music. Brittany guided me to her own choreographed dance as always. There's no doubt that Brittany still have her signature moves after a long time. This is the first time in ages that I've seen and felt her move around me.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time (yeah)<em>

Another song started. Brittany turned me around and grabbed my hips forcefully.

"Whoa!" I said as I get a little off balance.

"You're fine." She whispered behind me. She's holding me tight. I know that I'm secured. There's something about her voice that makes me want to turn around.

After a few minutes of dancing - just dancing! I felt her moved closer to me. We started grinding each other through every beat of the music. We lose all control. We can feel the heat radiating throughout both us. She turned me around and took me by surprise. We looked at each other. I can no longer stop myself. I throw myself forward and kissed her fervently. She responded to the kiss that turned out into a hot make out session. When our lungs can't bear it anymore I detached from her. Both of us are panting so hard.

"You." I said and took another breath. "Want to… get out of here?" I asked trying to even out my breathing.

"Let's go." Brittany grabbed my hand and led me out of the club.

She hailed a cab and it didn't take too long for her to kiss me again. I practically sat on her lap the entire way to my apartment. Once we are inside we didn't even bother to turn the lights on. She pinned me on the wall and kissed me. She attacked my neck when I break free to fill in my lungs with air. I know it's wrong but it seems so right. I still feel a little guilty because of Dani. But hell! I couldn't stop. I don't want to stop.

"Britt-" I moaned as she sucked on my pulse point.

"San," she whispered sensually in my ears. She kissed me on my lips again. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my hands on her neck. She carried me towards the couch. We didn't make it to the bedroom.

We slowly undress each other. Brittany looks so beautiful tonight. I can only see her through the moonlight that's bursting through the window.

I hesitated before taking off her underwear.

"May I?" I asked. She nodded and I slowly slide her panties down revealing her wet center. I seated on the couch while she remain standing. She was about to sit but I held her standing up. I grabbed her hips and pulled her center close to my mouth. I can smell the familiar scent of Brittany. I plunged my tongue to her. She moaned at the contact. Brittany tangled her hands on my hair.

"San…" I licked her folds and started a slow rhythm. "That feels so good." She whispered with a moan.

When I realized that she's ready I entered her with my two fingers. She gasped. I allowed her to adjust before I thrust my fingers in and out of her. I started again with a slow rhythm until we picked out our own pace. I can feel her walls tightening around my fingers.

"Don't stop!" I heard her.

"Look at me." I said when I saw her eyes tightly shut.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I saw her eyes darkened by lust. I smiled at her and started circling her clit.

"Ah!" She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Look at me!" I forced her to look at me. She immediately complied.

I circled her clit again while going in and out of her. I added another finger and quickened my pace.

"Saaaan! I… I'm close!"

I mentally smirked at myself. I didn't stop.

"Deeper… Ah!"

I deepened my thrust. Her walls tightened around my fingers making it impossible for me to thrust back again.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She called out my name as she came. I helped her ride out of her orgasm. She collapsed on top of me while I licked my fingers clean.

"You still taste so good, Britt." I said. I can feel the beat of her heart.

A few moments later she started roaming her hands all over my body. She squeezed my breast and started to kiss my neck. She slowly laid me down on the couch. She kissed me downwards. She stopped and sucked on my nipple while her hand played on the other.

"Britt-" I can't bear the teasing anymore. "Please…" I begged.

"Please what?" she whispered.

"I-I want you… now." I said embarrassingly.

"What?" She teased me.

"I want you now! Ugh!" I grunted.

I felt her hand parted my legs. She pushed her finger inside me taking me by surprise. Much to my disappointment she pulled it back. She moved her finger towards her mouth and tasted it.

"Mmm…" She licked her lips teasing me more.

"Britt, you'll be the death of me." I told her. She chuckled and mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

She pushed my legs apart and slides her fingers through my folds while her thumb circled my clit.

"Uh! Britt, inside me… please." I begged for more.

She has other plans. She quickened her pace as she continues to slide through my folds. I felt myself tensed up as my body climax calling her name. I pant as I came quickly.

"Beeeeeeeee!" I dug my nails on her back as she helped me to come down from my high.

I thought that we were finished but then she pushed her two fingers inside me.

"Oh, no! no! no!" I tried to push her back. I can no longer take another round this fast. My feet still feels like a jell-o.

She kissed me on the neck and sucked on my pulse point. She tightened her grip on my waist to hold me in place. She quickened her rhythm as she added her third finger. I can feel myself building up again. I continuously moan every time she hit my spot.

"Come for me, baby." She whispered.

"Ah… Britt… I… I can't… p-please." I shook my head but she didn't stop.

"I can feel your walls, Tana. Let go."

With few more thrusts I felt my body collapse as hot fluids came out of me. I pant as Brittany came down to lick my center. I immediately stood up when I felt her tongue.

"Fuck!" I said and panted loudly. I kept my distance from her.

She's laughing at me.

"Come here, Tana." She chuckled. I playfully glared at her. "No more funny business. Promise." She tried to hold back her laughter. She stood up and carried me.

"Britt, what are you doing? Put me down."

"Let's sleep for now, Tana." She nuzzled my nose as we head to the bedroom.

She gently placed my down on the bed. She ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. She gave me a damp cloth to wipe my hands. Then she tucked me to bed.

"Stay here." I told her. "Beside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please?"

"Okay, Tana." She slipped beside me and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't think too much." She kissed me on the forehead and immediately drifted to sleep.

I sighed pondering what we just did. I'm still messed up. I felt like I just betrayed Dani. I turned to the other side of the bed. I looked outside the window and see the bright sky. _I'm sorry, Dani. _I'm so confused right now. I don't know what I'm feeling. I hated myself for feeling this way. I mean I didn't regret doing it with Brittany but it just seemed so wrong. Hot tears cascaded my face as I continued the debate over my head. I shut my eyes trying to stop myself from crying and tried to get some sleep.

I looked at the clock and saw that it's just a little after three. My chest is aching and I'm feeling so heavy. I slowly got out of bed and carefully went out of the room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I returned to the living room and saw our scattered clothes. I shut my eyes. The pain I'm feeling seemed to be unbearable.

_I can't go on like this. Pretend that every day I am okay even though I am not. I can't depend on them to make me feel okay every time. I have to do something. _

I unlocked my phone and went to reserve a flight. I went back to the room and saw Brittany sleeping peacefully in my bed. I stared at her for a moment as tears rolled down my face again. I apologized to her over and over again. _I gotta do this alone. I gotta move forward…without all of you._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars. Please bear with this! Thanks for reading.**

**-xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: A Little Too Late

**First things first:**

I'd like to thank everyone for your support and reviews!

I'd also like to acknowledge the **_Guest_** who gave his/her review last chapter!

You made a point but I do believe that when it comes to Brittana, second choices don't and won't happen. It's clear that Brittany is the first love of Santana... it's just that in the story she's been _lost_... If you know what I mean. :D I do appreciate you sharing your points though. But I beg to disagree that Santana would "completely glorify" Dani. Maybe she's still in the process of mourning for Dani not just because Santana **_loved_** her but because Dani has been a great friend (too) and helped her a lot in life. She helped her realize (at some point) what Brittany meant to her.

**Second point (And probably the last!):**

I know we don't have the same views in here. The story is open to different interpretations. But I do hope that you'll all keep reading the story since there is only a chapter left (**?**) after this one! Lol! Thanks for the support guys! It's so fun writing this Brittana fanfic story considering this is the first one I've done. So, I hope you enjoy this (second to the last**?**) chapter! -xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I stretched up as the morning light burst into the room. I reached to my left expecting a warm body beside me. But I felt nothing but coldness. I immediately opened my eyes not caring about the ache that comes right after I opened them. I looked into the room and scanned. I couldn't find who I'm looking for. But then my panic was immediately replaced when I smelled bacon coming right outside this room. I smiled thinking that she's preparing something special for me. I lay down again and enjoying the comfort of her bed. I decided to wait for her. I know that she'll wake me up just like the other times that I slept over in here. Not long enough she slowly turned the knob and I giggled with excitement.

"San?" Quinn asked.

My giddiness turned to disappointment.

"Quinn?" I asked.

"Where's Santana?" she asked as she slowly opened the door. Her mouth dropped when she saw me lying in Santana's bed with only a piece of cloth covering my naked body. "Fuck! Did you-" she didn't finish her sentence. I nodded, thinking about what happened last night. She went closer to sit on the bed. "You two are totally insane." She teased me. "So, where is she? I prepared breakfast. I didn't know you're here."

"I thought she's the one making breakfast. When I woke up she's not here."

"Oh, maybe she went out or goes for a run... but Puck is still in our apartment when I left."

I frowned hearing what she just said.

"Okay... let's just wait for her. Why are you here anyway? Not that I don't want you here or anything..."

"Oh, honestly I-I don't even know why I'm here. But something felt wrong when I woke up. I got super worried so I came here. I've been calling her phone but she's not answering."

"Hm, maybe you're right. Maybe she's out running or something..." I trailed off.

"Well, would you like to have breakfast with me then?" She offered.

"Sure." I smiled. "Let me just fix myself up and I'll join you afterwards."

"Okay..." Quinn nodded and left the room.

After I took a quick shower, I went to join Quinn in the living room. She's watching TV with a plate on her hand.

"Yours is in the counter." She said without looking at me. I made my turn towards the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of juice and the plate.

I went to sit beside Quinn in the couch. The comfortable silence is slowly turning into an awkward one. I know Quinn has several questions in her mind.

"Hm, what happened last night?" She finally asked.

I placed my plate down on the coffee table and took a sip of my OJ.

"Well, um... I don't know. Things happened so fast. We went to the dance floor and danced like we used to before. It felt so good dancing with her again. She seemed so carefree. It's the first time I saw her face like that again ever since Dani..." Quinn nodded. "Then things got heated and we went here. The rest you don't want to know." I smirked at her.

"So you totally got in to 'it'. Whoa! Are you two getting back together?" she seriously asked.

"I-I don't know. And what do you mean getting back together? We are not even together before." I shrugged my shoulders down.

"You two might not be together _officially_ but during high school the whole McKinley thought that you were a couple. Actions speak louder than words, B."

"Oh, we didn't know."

"Because you two are both afraid to admit that you are in love with each other. So, Santana went out with the other bunch of bitches to cover up her feelings for you."

"Yeah, she told me about that before."

"So, what's stopping you now? Don't tell me it's the whole Dani thing again. It's pretty obvious that she's moved on and-"

Puck burst into the apartment panting. Quinn immediately stood up and went towards him.

"What's going on?"

"Where..." Puck is trying to catch his breath. "Where is Santana?"

"What?" Both Quinn and I asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"She left me a message on my phone saying that she'll be gone for a while." Puck held up his phone and I took it from him.

_"Hey... um. Noah, when you hear this message I'm sure that I won't be in the same state as you are. I wanted to thank you for all the things that you've done for me and for the girls as well." _She's sniffing on the other line. She cleared her throat before speaking again. _"Listen, I-I will be gone for a while... please don't try to find me. Please... I'll be back when I'm ready. There's some letters I left for the three of you. They're on top of the bookshelf in my room. I, uh... I gotta go now. Please take care of Quinn and Britt, Puckerman. I love you." _Beep. We all stared in the phone. Tears cascaded my face not believing what I just heard. It broke my heart to pieces. The last thing I know is Puck holding me tight together with Quinn.

**Santana's POV**

I am sitting on a plane going to the only place I know that will put my heart at ease. I made some calls before the plane took off and one of them is for Puck. I left three letters for each of them back in my apartment. In the letter I told Puck where I am headed. I trust him that he'll never tell the girls. He'll never go right after me. I know that he respects my decision too much. I need this. I need a break from life.

The memories of last night... of what happened to Brittany and I left an excruciating mark in my heart. I know what I felt for her but I'm too scared. I'm too scared to admit it.

I left New York leaving half of my heart there. I hope that when I come back I can make it whole again. I just need this to figure out and find myself.

**Brittany's POV**

"I ruined everything, didn't I?" I asked as Quinn and Puck paced back and forth in front of me. We are still at Santana's living room. It's getting darker now but no one of us seems to care to open the lights. We stayed here all day waiting for Santana to answer the call. Tough luck, her phone went dead after a few calls. We tried to contact her mom and dad in Ohio but they said that she didn't inform them if she'll go there or not. Good thing that her mom told us to give us an update.

Quinn and Puck stood in front of me trying to think of a good answer. Quinn was the one to break the silence that is eating us already.

"You didn't ruin anything, Brittany." Quinn sat beside me and strokes my back. My eyes hurt from all the crying I did a few hours ago.

Now I only hold on to what Santana left me, her letter that I can't seem to open. Quinn and Puck read theirs a while ago. They told me that Santana never told them any clue where she's going. She only said that she'll go back when she's ready. _But ready for what?_ I couldn't understand.

"Yeah, it's her decision." Puck nodded. I can also see the longing in his eyes. A big part of him went away and vanished into another place.

"There's nothing we can do now, Britt. Let's just hope that she'll come back here soon and safe." Quinn kissed me on the forehead.

Puck cleared his throat, "I-I uh... need to go to work tonight." He said as if trying to seek our permission.

"But-" Quinn started.

"It's okay, Puck. Go home and get ready." I smiled weakly at them.

"I think I'm going to stay here..." Quinn said.

"Brittany needs some time of her own." Puck stated and I nodded at him with appreciation. Quinn then looked at me.

"He's right. I'm going to be okay." I told her and squeezed her hand gently for assurance.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

"But promise me you'll call us if you need anything, okay?" I nodded at Quinn.

"We'll drive you home, Brittany." Puck said.

"Um, I'd like to stay here for a few minutes if that's okay." I said. Quinn looked at me with worry.

"If that's what you want..." Puck weakly smiled. "We'll go ahead." Puck kissed me on the forehead and hugged me. Quinn did the same before they left.

The minute I was left alone, the tears I was holding back started to flow down. The only question I have now is why. I blame myself over and over again as I make my way towards her bedroom. I can still smell her in here - the smell of home and comfort. But little by little it's starting to fade. I opened her closet and find some of her old clothes and shoes. I gathered one of her oversized shirt and put it on. I went to lie on her bed feeling its warmth. I cried until I felt her pillow wet with all my tears. It feels so surreal. I think that I'm in a bad dream but I can't seem to wake up.

...

The summer dance camp went on a couple of weeks later. The bank surprisingly loaned me the money I asked them for. Things are starting to get a little better (on the outside because the pain remains inside me). I waited for Santana to come home. Night and day, I spent hours waiting for her to open the door in her apartment. It's like I am living here.

The dance tutorial this summer made me busy. It helps me take my mind off of her for a few hours. But after that the image of her entered my mind again. When my class ended I saw Quinn sitting and waiting for me in the lobby of the school.

"Hey..." I greeted her.

She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yes... we just finished. What are you doing here?"

"Good!" She clasped her hand together. "Mind to join me for dinner? Puck bailed out on me." She frowned.

"Oh, sounds great. I'm starving!" I said giddily. "Let me just grab a few things in my office." She nodded as I ran towards my office.

...

"It's like another bad déjà vu, isn't it?" she said. We are sitting in one of the restaurants we used to dine in when Santana is still around. "But this time she's the one that got away." She sighed looking outside the window.

"I didn't intend for this happen."

"I know. Nobody does." She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "This is not your fault, B. Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it. When I came back to your lives I only brought in more troubles with me."

"That's not true, Brittany. You know that." She scrunched her brows in disapproval. "It's not your fault that she went away. Maybe she just needs it to sort things out all by herself. We all need a break once in a while, Brittany. You, of all people should know that."

"Thanks Quinn... for everything. I just couldn't understand why this has to happen again. I thought things are starting to get better. I thought we are starting to get better."

"She loves you, Brittany. She does. She cares too much for you."

"But why? Why did she walk away? I mean, I can give her some space if she needs it. But running away? That's just too much." Tears are clouding my eyes again. I don't want to cry... at least not in here.

"I don't know. She's the only one who can answer that." Quinn leaned back on her chair.

"I planned to ask her out, treat her to nice restaurants, dance with her, and ask her to be my girl friend... I didn't expect this to happen. It's like all the dreams built up in my mind collapsed the second that she left."

"Don't lose hope, B. Nothing is wrong in hoping. But don't lose yourself waiting for her. You know when you left Santana before, she drowned herself in alcohol. She seemed too lost. She became more aggressive and temperamental. You are the only one who can calm her down in just a second. You two understand each other in a way that even us can't decipher." She said and took a sip of wine from her glass. She poured in more wine in our glasses.

"She's my soul mate." I said after a short pause.

"That she is." Quinn told me. "We always knew that." She smiled at me warmly.

"She's the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. When she comes back I'll make her feel how much she means to me. I'll ask her to marry me."

Quinn choked and widened her eyes at me, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Marry? Santana?"

"Yes." I answered without a doubt.

She chuckled. "Oh man! You're crazy. Well, good luck with that!" She chuckled again.

"Hey, I thought I have your support on this." I joked.

"You do. It's just that... marriage never crossed my mind as well as Puck's. But you Britt... thinking about that is so mature and brave. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. But I'm serious Quinn. I just hope she comes back soon."

"Well, you better find a ring to put on her finger."

"Hm, good idea. You have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked. She just laughed at me. Our conversation turned out to be a meaningful one. We tried to reminisce the moments we had with Santana. I think it's our own way of cope up with how much we missed her.

...

Weeks turned into months... we still haven't heard from Santana - not even her parents. Not even a sigh or a simple hello on the other end of the line. Fourth of July, Christmas holiday and New Year came but there was no sign of her. We distracted ourselves by celebrating and drinking until we felt numb and nothing at all. Quinn and Puck had their own ways of living without Santana. While me, I'm stuck to dwell too much on the memories of her that was left in her apartment.

"I can't believe it!" I said and hugged Quinn who is sitting in front of her makeup table. I am looking at her reflection through the oversized mirror. "And congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, Britt. After how many years of working my ass off... damn! It's about time." She said excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Let me just fix your hair once more so we can go." I said and started working on her hair. "Will you please stop moving?"

"Sorry. I'm just practicing for my speech later." I laughed with her as Puck entered the room.

"Well, well. How are my ladies?" Puck said as he kissed me on the forehead and Quinn on the lips.

"Ew. Can you please reserve that for later?" I pushed Puck away from her.

"Fine..." Puck whined. "I just want to say congratulations to the love of my life." Puck looked deep into Quinn's eyes. "I'm so proud of you, baby." He smiled genuinely.

I watched their interaction and felt a sudden pang of jealousy and longing.

"I'm done... I'll um, leave the two of you alone. But Puckerman! I'm warning you... don't mess her makeup." I shot him a playful glare.

"Yes, ma'am." He winked at me and I exited the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn is now delivering her speech being the summa cum laude of their batch. I hold Puck's hand as we watch her in awe. I can see from my left and right the approval of most men and women who listens to her. She's grown into this one talented and intelligent woman. I'm so honoured to be called as her best friend. Before we headed here, I saw Quinn secretly cried in her room. I didn't intend to eavesdrop but when I heard her I couldn't walk away. There's so much sentiment in her voice.<p>

_"Santana," she chuckled slightly. "Well, um... today is my graduation day. Guess what? You're right!" She paused. "I am the summa cum laude of our batch. I couldn't believe it. Remember the sleepless nights you spent helping me study for my defense__? Well, you did a great help. Look at where it brought me." She sniffed. Her voice sounded a little hoarse now. "I just wish you're here to celebrate with me, San. I - I miss you. I used to imagine this special day but now... without you here, it's like another ordinary day." She sighed. I can feel the impact that Santana made to Quinn's life. "I love you, San. We love you. Please come back soon." She covered up her mouth to stop her sobs. I then decided to knock on the door to distract her._

_"Q, come on now. We don't want the summa cum laude to be late." _

_I saw her fixed her makeup then she cleared her throat. _

_"Few more minutes, B."_

_"Okay... we'll wait for you outside." Then I went to join Puck in the living room. _

_"Is she alright?" Puck asked. He also sensed what Quinn was doing inside._

_"Yeah," I smiled to assure him. "She is."_

"Britt... Brittany!" Puck brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're not listening!" Puck scolded me and frowned.

"Sorry..." then I looked at Quinn as she concluded her speech.

Quinn earned a standing ovation and loud cheers from all of us in the auditorium. Puck made his way towards the stage to meet Quinn. I looked at her interaction and my heart swelled with joy at how proud Puck is.

_"Yeah! This is my girl! Mine!" _I heard him shout. I shook my head and gave Quinn a wink.

After the commencement exercise, we went to the parking lot. Quinn was bombarded with offers and jobs at different law firms. She smiled and talked to them briefly. She congratulated some of her friends and shook hands with her previous professors.

"Don't ever let her go, Puck." I nudge Puck on his side while we watch Quinn from where his truck is parked.

"Never." He sounded serious and sure.

"That's good. You will never find anyone like her."

"I know, Britt. I know." He smiled at me. "Thanks for helping me pay for her studies. I promise I will pay you back as soon as-"

"That's nonsense Puck. You're my family. You don't have to pay me back."

"Good! Good! I knew you'd say that." I playfully slapped him in the arm. "Just kidding! But seriously... thank you for everything. You've been a great help not just financially. You've been there through our ups and downs since San left. I hope that I can do more for the both of you. But in the mean time this is all I can offer." He pointed at himself. I smiled and embraced Puck tightly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." I heard someone say as she cleared her throat. Puck and I looked at each other and then to the woman standing beside Quinn. Our mouth hanged open.

"Lopez!" Puck hugged her first.

I don't know what to do. I mean should I hug her or just great her?

My thoughts were broken when I felt a pair of hands pulled me close.

"I'm home." She whispered to me.

"Marry me." I blurted out. She tensed up and we parted.

Quinn and Puck definitely heard what I said because they were as shock as Santana. There was a long silence between the four of us. I can feel my heart pounding like it wanted to come out of my chest. The long silence was only broken when a little girl came to her.

"Maaaaaaaaaami! I found you!"

The three of us are all confused at what we are seeing.

"Wow... you did." Santana bent down to pick her up.

"Santana, what the hell?" Puck asked tensely. "Care to explain?"

"Whoa! My head is aching from all of these..." Quinn shook her head and grabbed Puck to support her.

"This is Cassy..." She kissed the little girl that she's holding. "Say hi to them baby." Cassy just waved her hand to no one in particular. She looks so familiar though.

"Sorry, San... she kept running around. I'm exhausted." A woman behind her said.

"Oh. It's okay. Thanks for looking after her babe." Santana looked back and smiled to the other woman. "Hm, by the way... these are my best friends Quinn, Puck and Brittany." She pointed to each one of us. "Guys, this is Marley."

Before Marley can even shook my hand I turned around and runaway. But Puck ran after me.

"Britt..." He's panting. "Brittany!"

I saw a curve leading to a dead end. I stopped to catch my breath. Puck reached me and held me close. I violently sobbed in his chest.

"I'm sorry, B..." Puck rubbed my back. "Ssshh..."

I cling to his body for support. The pain I'm feeling is beyond all other pains I've felt before. It is deep and unbearable.

"Puck..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**There you have it... I know you have some questions and all of them will be answered in the last chapter. So hang on tight! And wait. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading! (Again, apologies for the mistake in grammars/spellings)**

** -xoxo **


	15. Chapter 15: HOME

**Last Chapter... Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. I know. I know. It's so twisted! So I offer you this one... I hope y'all enjoy it. Have a great time reading! (Sorry for the mistakes in grammar/spelling in advance!)**

* * *

><p>"Puck..."<p>

I heard Santana behind me. She's still catching her breath.

"I'll take it from here." She told Puck. He pulled back and nodded to Santana. Puck kissed me on the forehead before leaving. He always does that when he's worried about me.  
>Santana cleared her throat. I slowly turned around but I can't bear to look at her. She stepped closer to me. She held my hand but I retracted it right away. She sighed.<p>

"Britt, let me explain."

"I think there's nothing to explain, Santana." I said but my voice failed me.

She took another step closer but I stepped back feeling the cold wall behind me.

"Look at me..." she said.

"I - I'm sorry... I can't do this." I pushed her back to run away but she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll never let you go this time." She whispered. "I know there's so much more to talk about but that can wait." She turned me around and grabbed my hips. "But this can't." She leaned and kissed me on the lips. All the doubts I have in my head suddenly disappeared. The familiar feeling crept up my whole system. There's no need to say much words because I can feel in her kiss that she is in love with me. When she pulled back I frowned and immediately reconnected our lips. She smiled through the kiss.

"Missed me, Pierce?" she smirked when I let go of her lips. I hugged her tight never wanting to let go of her.

"I love you, Tana." Tears started falling out of my eyes again.

"I love you more, Britt-Britt. I'm so sorry it took me this long to say those words back. But you have to know that in my heart it's always been you."

I smiled knowing that she's telling me the truth. "So, you're in love with me? But you brought your girl friend in here? I'm confused." I scrunched my brows and pulled back from hugging her.

"Girl friend? Oh! You're talking about Marley..." she chuckled slightly. "She's not my girl friend. She's just a friend. We've been going to the same school. She's like a little sister to me. And she's totally straight. She came here with me because of his brother."

"School? You're studying? Where?"

"I um, I'd like to answer that later." She winked at me.

"So, you're still single, correct?" I asked for assurance. She chuckled again. I missed hearing that.

"Hm, I, uh... I think I'm engaged."

My mind went crazy. I'm smiling like an idiot right now.

"What? You said yes?" Quinn butted in while walking towards us.

"Nope. She hasn't..." I answered immediately.

"You never gave me a chance. You ran away, remember?" Santana pouted. I kissed the pout away.

Marley cleared her throat. I walked towards her.

"Hey... I'm so sorry for what happened a while ago. I just thought that um…" I felt suddenly embarrassed thinking that she's in a relationship with Santana. "Well, it doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

"Wait! Britney Spears?" Marley repeated.

"Nope. It's Brittany, bitch!" Santana playfully said.

"Language, Santana." Marley glared at her while covering Cassy's ears. She is carrying Cassy who is now drifting slowly to sleep.

"Oops." Santana said. "Come here, baby." She cooed Cassy as Marley gave her to Santana.

"So, yeah. I'm Brittany." I offered my hand.

"I heard so much about you, Brittany. I'm Marley Rose." She smiled sweetly as she hugged me ignoring my offered hand. I was taken by surprise at how sweet she is.

"It's so nice to meet you, Marley."

"Ditto!" She winked and stepped back. "Santana, I have to go now. My family is waiting for me so..." She trailed off.

"Okay. Thanks for looking after Cassy." Santana said.

Marley kissed Cassy. "No problem. I can't say no to this little angel." She smiled. "I'll see you guys around." She looked at all of us then left.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, dude. And, that..." Puck nodded towards Cassy. "Where in the world did you get her? I'm sure she didn't come from you... did you adopt her or something?"

"Okay guys... I'll explain to you later. But can we please go to some other place? My feet are killing me."

"Ready to go home, babe?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Yeah, let's go." Quinn nodded.

**Santana's POV**

We arrived at their apartment; Quinn was surprised to see Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine and Kurt. They decorated the apartment and held a 'Congratulations' banner as they greet Quinn. She had her tears of joy of course. They were all surprise to see me too. I was bombarded by a lot of questions but I told them that I'll answer them some other time. I don't want to take the spotlight away from Quinn, at least not this time. It's her day after all. I lay Cassy down on their bed after I fed her. She's so tired that she barely opened her eyes when I'm cleaning her up.

We had a nice dinner care of Blaine and Kurt. Thank God! Rachel was a bit offended of course but I don't really care as long as I get to eat some meat! Wanky, I know!

"Quinn, this is for you... it's from me and Blaine." Kurt held a box in front of Quinn.

"What's this?" Quinn asked him.

"Open it." Blaine said giddily.

Quinn opened it and held a pen.

"Really Kurt?" I smirked at how lame their gift is.

"Wait... it's not just a pen. Twist it, Quinn." Blaine instructed.

Quinn twisted the pen.

"It's a flask concealed in a working pen. See?"

"Hm, impressive Blaine." Mercedes commented.

"Wow, thank you guys." Quinn thanked the two of them.

The three girls on the other hand gave Quinn some office supplies to get her started. Brittany gave her an expensive watch.

"Whoa! This is too much, Britt!"

"It's nothing, Q. I saw how much you like it when we were at the mall last month. I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Quinn squealed as she hugged Brittany.

After the laughter died down it's my turn.

"So, what have you got me, San?" Quinn asked.

"HA! Am I not enough? Hello! I thought I'm your biggest surprise today?" I crossed my arms in front of me. They all laughed once again. Brittany placed her hand on my thighs under the table. She cleared her throat.  
>"Fine..." I whined. "For you." I handed Quinn my gift. "It's so simple... I know."<p>

It is a gold plaque that has some diamond rimmed on its edges.

"Atty. Quinn Fabray." Quinn read it as her eyes clouded with tears. She traced her name that was engraved in the plaque. She stood up and enveloped me with a hug.

"Thank you, Santana. Thank you for believing in me." She whispered.

"I always believe in you. I'm so proud of you, Quinn." I whispered as we pulled apart.

"Now you've got something to complete our package hon!" Mercedes told me.

We are now sitting in the living room. Of course, like any other tradition, Berry decided that we celebrate it by singing. She prepared the karaoke and dedicated endless songs for Quinn. I side-glanced Puck, he is sitting distractedly on the armrest of the couch. Brittany and Puck exchanged looks as if conversing using their eyes.

Brittany stood up and grabbed the mic from Berry.

"Okay. Well, thank you for that..." Brittany paused as if trying to find an adjective for Berry's singing.

"Energetic." Tina filled her in.

"Yeah, energetic performance." Brittany nodded.

We all burst out laughing. Rachel glared at Tina.

"What?" Tina told her. "It was really energetic, Rach!" She encouraged. Rachel sat with a loud huff on the bean bag.

I noticed that Puck left the room and came back holding a guitar on his hands.

"Settle down guys," Brittany instructed us. Quinn looks totally oblivious of what's about to happen. "Quinn, I'd like to congratulate you again for the nth time tonight... you've been a great friend, an inspiring and empowering woman... and of course a loving and unconditional girl friend to Puck." The room is filled with aws and ows coming from all of us. Quinn has her hands in her chest and mouthed a quick thank you to Brittany. "Well, um, why am I even saying this right? C'mon Puck. Get your ass in here!" We all chuckled and looked at Puck as he made his way towards Brittany.

"Yo!" He sound checks the mic. Brittany is holding it for him. "Um, thanks Britt?" He smiled but he seemed a little nervous. "So um... Quinn, congratulations baby. I am so proud of you. Seeing you there on the stage reaching for your dreams makes me even prouder."

"Thank you, Noah." Quinn blew him a kiss.

"Well, I had spent years thinking about what present might suit you on your graduation day... and it took me that long to think about it..." He trailed off. "Then last night when we had this long conversation about the future it clicked into my mind what's the greatest gift I can offer you. So that's why I'm here standing in front of you, offering myself... the whole me. My flaws, my faults and my imperfection... but most of all my love for you." Puck looked at Quinn as if they were the only ones in the room. Quinn has tears in her eyes now. Puck cleared his throat and started strumming his guitar.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

We all held our breaths throughout Puck's performance. I looked at Brittany who is smiling towards me. We looked deeply into each other's eyes as if the song is meant for us.

Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Puck ended the song and we all cheered and clapped for him. That's the only time I realized that he is crying during the ending of his performance. He wiped his tears clumsily as he placed his guitar down. Quinn, who is sitting in the middle of the couch didn't know what to do. She is dumbstruck.

Puck made his way towards her. Quinn stood and wrapped her arms around Puck. When they pulled apart, Puck bent on his knees and opened the small box on his hand.

"I know that I'm not perfect, I will never be. All of me... that's all I can offer you. But I will do my best to prove you that I'm worthy. Lucy Quinn Fabray, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you... create a family with you." He paused and gulped. "But... but I have a question to ask... are you willing to do the same by marrying me?"

Different emotions filled the room as we anticipated Quinn's answer. Quinn is trembling.  
>"I... I thought you'd never ask! But YES! YES! I'm more than willing to marry you Noah!" Puck has his eyes opened widely. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss Quinn. We all cheered once again and congratulated both of them. I'm so happy to witness this milestone in their lives.<p>

"At least she said yes..." Brittany stood beside me watching all of them admire Quinn's ring.

"Hey... I said that I'm engaged, right?" I joked.

"Yeah, well..." Brittany shrugged and started making her way towards the kitchen.

"Come here jealous little girl!" I pulled her back and gave her a tender kiss.

"Sorry I kinda stole your engagement day, Pierce!" Puck shouted behind.

"It's okay." Brittany shouted back.

Brittany and I are sitting on my living room. We are both tired from the long night celebration. We arrived at my apartment around 2 in the morning. I placed Cassy down on the bedroom making sure that she's comfortable.

"I wanted to start by saying how sorry I am to leave you like that. I don't know if you can forgive me or trust me again but I'm really sorry. I know I've become too selfish." Brittany looked at me to let me know that she's listening. "I know that you felt betrayed, alone and empty. Trust me, I know how it feels… but just like you I have my own reasons." I paused. "I know that this may sound selfish but I went away to be whole again. I don't want to be dependent on you, Quinn or Puck. I realized that all of you have different problems to face and I just can't have all of you to look after me and my problems. I did it to find myself again. Too much had happened and I don't know what went wrong. There's something inside me that made me feel that I'm not capable of making people stay in my life. Because every time I get so happy I become so scared that the moment I blink it will all be gone. Then I realized when I went away that I've been always too scared to take risks. That whenever something good will happen I will walk away instead of facing them. I've finally come to my senses. Life is not only about smiles and tears, it's also about facing our biggest fears. That's why I am here. That's why I came back. I know I can't make up for the past years of our lives but I still got this chance. We still have this chance to start over again if you still want me Brittany. Will you forgive me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed and you're right I felt empty. Most nights I cried myself to sleep. We tried to look everywhere for you. Tough luck! We failed every time. I tried to forget you, you know? I tried to move on with my life because I don't know if you would still come back. Every day I ask myself, 'why can't I unlove you?' so that I can start my life anew. But every time I try to forget about you I failed because of too much hope and faith in you." Brittany wiped her face and sniffed. "I've been miserable you know? Bearing all those months without seeing, hearing and touching the love of your life sucks! I thought after the night we made love everything will fall back into place. But then you left. Quinn said it's like another bad déjà vu."

"l'm so sorry…" I whispered. Regret and pain lingers in my heart. "Brittany," I held her hands. "I wish that I have been brave before to be with you. I wish that I have stayed and start my life with you. But I was a mess back then. There are so much 'what if's' and doubts within me. But I came back, Britt. I came back for you. That's what's important."

"There's no doubt about that. You came back…" Brittany's voice is trembling. "The moment I saw you yesterday all the feelings I kept inside wanted to unleash. I hated myself for forgiving you that easy. I hated myself for hoping too much. I hated myself for asking you to marry me. And most of all I hated myself for loving you! So much had happened… we grow apart." she wiped her tears clumsily.

"Britt-" I tried to calm her down.

"But I still love you, Santana. I hate to admit it but this heart…" She pointed at her heart. "This heart only belongs to you." She brought her hands up to cover her face. She's crying terribly.

I pulled Brittany into my arms.

"If only I could go back in time and fix everything I'd to it right away. But what's done is done. We can't go back anymore. We're still young. We still have the rest of our lives. Please give me another chance to prove myself to you. Please give me another chance to gain your trust again. I know it will be hard but I will never give up. I realized that running away from my problems only increases the distance from the solution… because all along it's been you. You're the solution to my life. And for the record I hated myself too. I hated myself for not seeing what is so clear. I tried to push the reality that I am in love with you. But now I am ready. I am ready to take the risk of loving you. Britt, will you give me this last chance?"

Brittany pulled back and stared at me. She smiled. "I'll give you a thousand more if you promise not to leave me again."

I raised my pinkie. "I promise!" She chuckled and linked her pinkie to mine. I sealed it with a kiss.

"Can we start over again?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Are we good?" She shook her head. I frowned.

"We still have another issue to discuss." She said.

I scrunched my brows in confusion. Then it clicked to my mind. _CASSY!_

"Oh… Cassy…" I whispered.

She nodded her head again. "Yes. As much as I'd like to talk about it some other time I think it's best to discuss it now."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and started to explain everything. "I stayed in LA. My abuela gave me her property there. I started to manage the hospital we have there. Then I enrolled in UCLA to continue my course. Once I settled myself there I decided to call Danilo. Remember him?" Brittany nodded.

_"Hello? Who's this?" Danilo asked._

_"Hey, um… this is Santana."_

_"Oh! Santana, how are you dear?"_

_"I'm good. How are you? How's Denise?"_

_"She's fine. She started working again."_

_"That's good. Listen, I called you about the favor you asked me before…"_

_"Hm, I know that it's a lot of responsibility so I understand if you don't want to do it."_

_"No I think I'm ready… besides you said that Denise is working again so I know that she'll be busy in other stuffs. But what if Cassandra doesn't want to be with me?"_

_"You two will get along. She likes you and I'm sure Dani would like you to have her. I'm not getting younger Santana and Denise has to live her own life. She already dedicated the past two years of her life to take care of Cassandra for Dani. It's not like I'm giving away my grandchild to anyone. You are a part of our family Santana."_

_"Thanks Danilo. So when can I see her? I'm living in LA right now. I resumed my schooling but I think I can take care of Cassandra. I'd like to raise her as my own."_

_"Okay… I'll have the papers ready. Thank you for doing this Santana."_

_"It's the only way I can repay Dani."_

_"Hm, is your partner there with you by the way? Have you talked about this?" I was surprised by her question._

_"Who are you talking about? I don't-"_

_He is laughing on the other end of the line, "Your blonde chick that has the most beautiful blue eyes… we're not blind Santana bug… we can tell from the looks and care you two give each other."_

_"But-"_

_"Well, I'm glad you have her. She's a pretty good catch… such a kind and precious one."_

"Then after two weeks Denise came to LA with Cassandra. We've signed papers. I legally adopted Cassandra. She has my last name now though I insisted Denise that Cassandra can still use Dani's. She refused. She said she wanted Cassandra to be my own and to avoid conflicts in the future. So we settled. She's a Lopez now. At first she's too shy and all but as time passed the kid started to love me."

"Not a surprise… you are so easy to love." Brittany said sweetly.

"Thanks." I can feel my cheeks turning red. I cleared my throat. "I told mami and papi about this. At first there's some screaming and shouting but they came around when they see my little angel."

"But, what about Cassandra's biological father?"

"That bastard is nowhere to be found. Danilo said that he doesn't know that Dani's pregnant when he left her. They have no contact to him ever since so…" I trailed off.

"Oh, so Cassandra… Cassy is now your daughter?" she clarified.

"Yes. Um, I know that you're not expecting this so I hope this doesn't affect whatever we have now."

"It's not a problem if Cassy will support _whatever we have_." She said. She looks kind of unsure.

"Hey…" I cupped her face. "Don't worry about Cassy. She will love you. You two will get along. She's just like you. She loves to dance."

"Really?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"I love her already." Brittany giggled.

"Good to know." I sighed in relief.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be turning five next month."

"Oooh. A summer baby…" she tapped her chin mischievously.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! I know what you're thinking. It's not going to happen! She's too young for dance camps." I warned her playfully,

"Well, I started dancing professionally when I'm only three years old so…" She trailed off.

I laughed at her. "You are such a dork!"

"Well, you love it!"

"That I do. I love you! I have one last question."

"Shoot!" She wiggled her brows.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, can you be my girl friend?"

She scrunched her brows, "I thought we're engaged." She pouted.

I laughed at her again. "Starting over, remember?"

"Oh." She said in realization. "Well, it will be my pleasure, Lopez!"

"Thank you, girl friend!" I winked at her. "I'm craving to call you that."

"Well, now you can call me yours as long as you want, _girl friend." _She tried to mimic me.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiii!" We heard a shout from my room.

"Uh-oh." We both looked at the time. It's seven in the morning. We didn't know our talk lasted that long.

"You probably want to get her." Brittany chuckled.

"Yep." I stood up and made my way to the bedroom. I found her sitting in the middle of the bed. She raised her hands when she saw me. I picked her up and sat on the bed. I placed her on my lap. She rested her head on my chest. I rubbed her back gently.

"Morning mami." She mumbled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning, mija." I rubbed my nose against hers. She giggled slightly. "Cassy, do you want to meet the princess I always told you about?"

"Dance princess?" she looked at me excitedly.

"Yes, the dance princess." I chuckled. "She's right out there." I pointed at the door.

"Really? I want to meet her." She untangled herself from me.

"You'll meet her later. Let's get you cleaned up first." I told her.

When we went out of the room, we immediately smelled bacon.

"Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" Cassy giddily jumped up and down on me. I'm carrying her so that she will not create any mess this early. We slowly made our way to the kitchen.

"Hey…" I said when I saw Brittany. Brittany is now plating the bacon along with the pancakes.

"Hey. Good morning, Cassy." She said sweetly.

"Is she the dance princess?" Cassy whispered to me.

"Yes she is, love." I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's pretty." Cassy said.

"Thank you." Brittany said and winked at Cassy.

"I thought you'd like to meet her?" I asked Cassy and she nodded. "Then why don't you introduce yourself?"

She shyly faced Brittany, "Hi!" She waved her hand. "I'm Cassandra."

"I'm Brittany." She politely said.

"NO!" Cassy said, "You're dance princess!"

Brittany was surprised. I felt a little embarrassed. I cleared my throat.

"Um, baby… she is the dance princess but Brittany is her name. So you'll call her by her name okay?"

"Britney?" Cassy asked.

"No, Brittany… repeat after me." I said. "Bri-"

"Bri-" she said after me.

"Ta-"

"Ta-" she repeated.

"Ny-"

"Ny. Brittany!" She exclaimed.

"Very good!"

"Muy buen!" Cassy giggled.

"Whoa! She speaks Spanish too?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I teach her sometimes."

"Cool." She shrugged. "Want some pancakes, Cassy?"

Cassy raised her hands towards Brittany. Brittany looked at me questioningly.

"Take her." I said. Brittany took Cassy from me.

And in that moment I knew that Brittany and Cassandra will get along.

Six months later

"Are you ready?" Puck asked me. I'm sweating really bad.

"I - I think so."

"Jeez, San! Stop shaking. It's not like she's going to say no. She asked you first remember?"

Brittany took Cassy to her school today. Cassy seems too comfortable with Brittany already. She gets a little jealous whenever she sees me kissing Brittany. She claims Brittany already. Jeez! I think she got that from me. She always says that Brittany is **her** dance princess. She's growing closer to Brittany which is why I'm so glad of course.

We are at the central park. I invited the rest of our friends to help me with this. Brittany have no idea of what's about to happen.

"Britt, where are you?"

_"On our way to Central Park. I told you that I'd bring Cassy to Central Park since you're at Quinn's. Are you still there?" _Brittany asked over the phone.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah."

_"What time are you going home?"_

"Hm, I'll be home before dinner."

_"Oh, do you want me to take home some dinner?"_

_"No, momma cooks!" I heard Cassy shouted in the background._

Yep! You heard it right. It's not me she's referring to. It's Brittany. She asked me for suggestions of what to call Britt because she said that calling Brittany by her name confused her. And calling Brittany as dance princess is too long.

_"Okay, sweetheart… please sit properly." I heard Brittany talking to her._

"No need Britt. I already took care of it."

_"Oh, cool. Hey, we're here. I'll call you later, okay?" Brittany said._

"Okay. Have fun!"

_"We will. I love you… hey, Cassy, say good bye to mami."_

_"Bye, mami. Love you!" I heard the sweet voice of my girl._

"I love you both! Bye." I ended the call immediately.

"Guys!" I called them frantically. "She's here. Get ready." I told them.

Puck saw Brittany nearby. He started playing the music in one of the music players. We arranged several speakers scattered throughout the Central Park.

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing__  
><em>_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky__  
><em>_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent__  
><em>_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

I can now see Brittany walking hand in hand with Cassy. The little girl giggled and swayed through the music. Brittany is still clueless.

Two couples started dancing near Brittany. She didn't notice of them at first but Cassy pointed them. They watched the two couples danced through the beat.

_I'll unfold before you__  
><em>_What I've strung together__  
><em>_The very first words__  
><em>_Of a lifelong love letter_

One by one the Central Park is filled with dancing bodies. Brittany looked left and right. She's enjoying the flash mob. She pulled out her phone. A moment later I saw her name flashing on the screen.

**_FromWifey: There's a flash mob here at Central Park! OMG! It's really good. Wish you were here._**

Yep! I already changed her contact name. It used to be "Britty", then "Lovey" and now "Wifey". I think it's about time to level up right?

**_ToWifey: Aww! Really? Want me to go there?_**

**_FromWifey: No, no. I'll just take a video. I'll show it to you later. Enjoy your time with, Quinn._**

**_FromWifey: P.S. Your little one is enjoying the show btw!_**

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right__  
><em>_I choose you__  
><em>_I will become yours and you will become mine__  
><em>_I choose you__  
><em>_I choose you__  
><em>_(Yeah)_

I didn't reply to her. She'd be really surprise to see me here. The song is near its end. The flash mob shows different stunts which made Cassy so crazy. She jumped up and down from where she is standing. Brittany chose to sit in one of the benches there. She's holding her phone. She's probably taking a video.

The second song started. New bunch of dancers came into view.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head__  
><em>_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you__  
><em>_Wake up every morning with you in my bed__  
><em>_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right__  
><em>_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life__  
><em>_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush__  
><em>_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

The dancers have roses in their hands.

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"__  
><em>_I swear that I will mean it__  
><em>_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

Brittany is in awe of what's happening around her. Another text came from her.

**_FromWifey: I think there's an occasion today._**

**_FromWifey: Maybe one of these boys will propose to his girl friend after this. I can sense it. It's so awesome!_**

I chuckled at her text. I still didn't respond to her. The song ended and the crowds froze. Brittany thought that it's over. She applauded them. Just as she was about to stand another song started.

_For you, there'll be no more crying.__  
><em>_For you, the sun will be shining.__  
><em>_And I feel that when I'm with you,__  
><em>_It's alright, I know it's right._

**_FromWifey: OMG! Our song is playing, babe!_**

She looks so happy in her seat as songbird plays in the background. The dancers are gracefully dancing. I'm so thankful that they all helped me to find these dancers.

_To you, I'll give the world.__  
><em>_To you, I'll never be cold.__  
><em>_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,__  
><em>_It's alright, I know it's right._

The dancers went to give the roses to Brittany. Her face is priceless. She tried to shake her head in amusement but the dancers continuously gave their roses to her. She finally accepted them.

"San!" Quinn called me. "It's time."

I nodded my head. I was holding the mic tightly.

Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine and Kurt started to dance with the mob. They gave her roses as well. Quinn took Cassy and danced with her. The little girl danced along with them.

"Okay!" I took and let out another shaky breath.

_"And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.__  
><em>_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

I made my way to her as the crowd gave me an entrance. I passed in the middle of the flash mob while they continued to dance slowly to the song.

_And I wish you all the love in the world.__  
><em>_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Brittany saw me and we locked eyes. Blue eyes are piercing through the brown ones I have. She's crying now. I smiled though my own tears started to roll down my face.

_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score__  
><em>_And I love you, I love you, I love you__  
><em>_Like never before, like never before, like never before."_

The flash mob bowed and froze again. I am now standing in front of Brittany. My hands are shaking terribly. I held the microphone tightly. I cleared my throat.

"Hi!" She chuckled when I greeted her. I sniffed. "I've spent all my life loving a very special woman like you. Right from the start it's always been you. You're not a choice, not even a coincidence, because fate has laid a hand on us. I've built my world around you, Brittany. I want to be with you every single day. I want to wake up next to you every morning, make breakfast with you for _our_ kid, do the dishes while singing you a song, watch movies with you, cuddle next to you… I want you to be the first person I see whenever I open my eyes and the last one I see when I get to close them. With you, I finally understand what they're talking about when they talk about love. With you, I am home. Six months ago you asked me a question that I never get to answer. So now please let me return the favor."

I took Brittany's hand and guide her to stand up. I kissed her hands and slowly bent down on my knees. I put down the mic and get a small box from my jacket. I opened it slowly. "Brittany Susan Pierce, will you make me the luckiest woman on earth? Will you stay by my side forever and be mine? Will you marry me?"

There was a short pause before she answers me. I can hear my heart pounding inside. It's screaming in panic.

"YES! YES! YES! I am yours, proudly so!"

I placed the ring on her finger. She helped me to stand and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. The one that radiates all the love she can give. There were some screaming and cheering in the background.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." She whispered. "You are my soulmate, Santana."

"And you're mine. Forever and always!" I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

**I'm sorry if this is not how you wanted it to end. But I can't see them apart, y'know?**

**BRITTANA deserves this kind of ending.**

**I wanted to thank you guys for tuning in to this FanFic. This is the first one I've done and finished so THANK y'all for reading! :D -xoxo**


End file.
